


Monotonous Survival

by DrownedTrying



Series: South Park Fics [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedTrying/pseuds/DrownedTrying
Summary: You’re going to die.You just know you are, and there’s no escape from it. Things look grim, and as the heat rages on above, you dash around, trying to find something,anything,to delay your impending doom.This isn’t the way you wanted to die.This is a Craig x Reader. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

You’re going to die.

You just know you are, and there’s no escape from it. Things look grim, and as the heat rages on above, you dash around, trying to find something, _anything,_ to delay your impending doom. 

This isn’t the way you wanted to die.

Dry tears burned the back of your eyes, and if you were hydrated, you were sure tears would be streaming down your face nonstop. You thought of your parents, your best friend, your newly-found group. They’re all gone, and now it’s just you. 

The building above you rumbled from another explosion, towers of boxes around you falling haphazardly. It’s the fifth one within the hour. They’re getting desperate and they know that you know it. They’re coming after you, and one way or another, you’ll be dead. You choke on a dry sob, only to cut yourself off. 

No longer hidden by boxes of useless junk, a green button and a strange-looking mirror stand proud. The button glowed, bathing the room and its contents in a soft green, and you faintly wonder what happens if pushed. Another explosion, and you’re scrambling to the button. There could be another way out, another hidden passage, aside from the one you’re already in. With that thought in mind, you slam your fist on the button. Sparks of electricity fill the room as the mirror blazes to life, a bright white consuming the room. You stand in shock and in awe, eyes wide as you stare at the mirror. Without warning, a strong energy envelopes you, pulling you towards the mirror, despite your struggling. You didn’t know what would happen if you allowed it to take you, so you fought back as hard as you could. You grabbed boxes, handles, anything you could get your hands on to prevent yourself from being pulled to the mirror, but it was no use. Mouth open in a silent shriek, the energy yanks you into the mirror, your vision going white.

* * *

You land with a _thud,_ and wherever you are, it’s fucking _cold._ Peeling your eyes open, you immediately close them again. It’s bright, too bright, and it hurts, but you decide that the sudden, massive drop in temperature was your main worry. With a soft grunt, you open your eyes once more and look around you. 

It’s snowing heavily, the trees and mountains surrounding you standing proudly in their blanket of white. Buildings were off in the distance, but you didn’t recognize the town. Looking down at yourself to find any injuries, you let out a soft gasp. Instead of your twenty year old body, you were exactly how you looked when you were ten. Had that portal sent you back in time? You weren’t sure, but you were too cold to really care. Shakily standing, you brush yourself off before hugging yourself to keep what little heat you have close. You look around before noticing an elderly couple walking towards you, shock clear on their faces, even from a distance.

“My word, Richard! Did you see that?! She came out of nowhere!” the old woman gasped, pointing towards you. You frown a little, your body shivering violently.

“That she did, Mary!” the old man, Richard, affirmed. He turns to you, his gray-blue eyes twinkling with concern. “Are you alright, dearie?” Swallowing thickly and wincing as it burns, you shake your head, hugging yourself tighter.

“Do you know where you are?” Mary questioned. Again, you shake your head. “Do you have any family?” Mary frowns when you shake your head for the third time. 

“Can you speak?” The couple look at each other in concern after you shake your head, wordlessly having a conversation with each other. “I suppose,” Richard starts, “that we can take you in for the night. But tomorrow, we’ll have to bring you to the police station, alright?” You nod in understanding, your stomach growling at you for being neglected for so long. Mary smiles and takes off her winter coat, wrapping it around your shoulders.

“There we are,” she cooes, buttoning it up. Your eyes flutter at the warmth, but it still wasn’t enough to keep you from shivering. “Let’s get you home and we’ll have soup and crackers. Does that sound good?” Mary lets out a cheerful laugh as your stomach rumbles loudly, Richard smiling in amusement.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Richard mused. You flushed in embarrassment, but take a moment to think over your situation and options. Firstly, you have no fucking clue where you are. Where you came from, that’s a huge no-no, and it doesn’t sit right with you to stay in the dark. You have to find out where you are ASAP. Secondly, two random old people show up with the offerings of food and a place to stay. That leaves you with three options: One, go with them and risk being molested, raped, murdered, all of the above, or _worse_ ; Two, go with them and be given the promised treats and hopefully stay with them until you find a way to get back to your own time (not that you _want_ to, but more of the fact that you _need_ to. You need to find (BFF/N) and the rest of your group); and Three, stay out here until you starve, die from hypothermia, become a human popsicle, or get mauled by whatever wild creature finds you looking like a delectable meal. Even though you have all of these options, you find that going with the couple is pretty much the only shot you have at survival.

You reach over and grab the woman’s hand.

This is a stupid idea, you know, but it’s better than freezing to death. Mary and Richard talk quietly amongst themselves as they lead you towards the town, and you listen halfheartedly. They were talking about rearranging their guest bedroom and what they’re gonna do and even mention a school. At the mention of the school, the two froze and looked down at you. You looked up at them with a steady gaze, meeting their eyes.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” You blink at Mary, mentally cursing. You don’t have anything to write with, and since you can’t exactly _talk,_ you were pretty much fucked. Until you remembered that you can write in the snow, so that’s what you did.

“(Y/N),” the old man mumbles softy, smiling softly at you. You stare back, your face expressionless as he suddenly grins. “Well then, (Y/N), if we can’t find your parents, you can stay with us.” 

_Yeah, you’re not gonna find them,_ you think bitterly to yourself.

“Welcome to South Park, my dear!”

South Park? You’ve heard of the town maybe once before, but it’s been so long. (BFF/N) was thinking about heading there, but with the fires so out of control-

“Why don’t we get you some winter gear? It’s awfully cold here, and I don’t want you getting sick,” Mary says, snapping you out of your thoughts. You nod and follow them to some sort of clothing store. It was small, and it honestly smelt a little funny, but it was warm. Digging through a box of clothing stands a burly woman with fire-red hair twisted into a beehive hairdo. When she hears the bell above the door jingle, she turns, her forest green eyes immediately zeroing in on you.

“Who do we have here?” she asks, still staring at you. You blink.

“This is (Y/N). We found her in the middle of the forest wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans,” Mary tells her. Her husband puts a hand on your shoulder in what you can assume is reassurance.

 _”What?!”_ the redhead gasps. 

“We’re taking her to the station tomorrow, but for now, we’re looking for some winter clothes she can wear. The poor dear hasn’t stopped shivering! However, if we can’t find her parents, we’ll just take her in,” Mary continues. You begin to feel uncomfortable with the way the heavy woman stares at you, almost as if she’s judging you harshly. 

How rude.

“How old is she?” the woman demands. You hold up both hands, your face emotionless. She nods slightly. “Interesting. If she does, in fact, stay with you, let me know and I’ll have a talk with PC Principal. I’m sure Bubby wouldn’t mind having a new friend.” Richard smiles warmly at her, but you notice it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Thank you, Mrs. Broflovski. I’m sure (Y/N) appreciates it,” he says. You nod, but you really don’t mean it. You have first-hand experience with meeting strangers who ‘wouldn’t mind’ having a new friend, but backstabs the whole group. Mrs. Broflovski nods and pulls out her phone, typing into it. Deciding you’re done talking, or, more accurately, listening to, the loud woman, you turn towards the jackets and pick out the heaviest blue jacket they have. You miss the looks the couple gave each other, but if you were warm, they didn’t mind. They watched as you tried it on, nodded, and went to look for a scarf. The only scarf that matched your need for warmth was black with some blue accents, and you managed to find a matching hat and a pair of solid black, fingerless gloves. You figured you were fine in your Converses, but just in case, you grabbed a few pairs of fluffy socks. Nodding in approval, you turn towards the couple, who only greet you with a smile.

Damn, they’re beginning to grow on you.

They usher you to the cash register, where the bored-looking cashier rings up the total. You don’t give him the chance to put the items, save for the socks, in bags, quickly putting them on once he scans the barcodes. When you were done, the scarf covered the bottom half of your face, your hands were warm, your hair was tucked back into the hood of the jacket, which rested on the top of your head, and you were sighing in bliss. Mary and Richard chuckled behind you, but you paid them no mind as you closed your eyes, welcoming the warmth the new clothes gave you.

“That’ll be thirty dollars and twenty-seven cents,” the cashier drones. 

_Huh,_ you think, opening your eyes a little, _that’s not bad at all._ Back before everything went to Hell, the amount of clothing you had gotten would have costed more than two-hundred dollars. What a steal.

“Are you ready to go?” Mary asked as her husband picks up the bag of socks. You nod, smiling softly under the scarf. It had been roughly a year since you last smiled, and it felt foreign to you. Grabbing Mary and Richard’s hands with your gloved ones, the three of you walk out of the store and to the left. 

Everything in this small town seemed normal, a little _too_ normal, but you missed this. You missed seeing kids playing in the streets, playing in a shared imaginary world. You missed seeing teenagers walk in groups, laughing with one another and talking about school, their first jobs, their first loves. You missed cars whizzing by, the drivers waving to pedestrians as they passed.

You missed this.

“Here we are! Home sweet home!” Richard grinned. You looked up and took in the soft yellow house and its white trimmings. There were two floors, with an old Ford pickup in the driveway, and a bright garden out front. A brick path curved from the sidewalk to the white front door, where a welcome mat laid proudly. It was a nice looking house, and it made you wonder how hard the couple worked for it. 

“What are you waiting for? Go on in!” Mary urged, giving your back a small push. Grinning, you sprinted towards the door, truly feeling like a ten year old. You burst through the door, only to skid to a stop. The house was so nice and clean, and the carpets looking brand-new, it would be a shame if you got mud and snow everywhere. Slipping off your shoes, you allowed your feet to bring you to each room, your (E/C) eyes dancing over the various pieces of furniture, every picture that boldly hung against the cream-colored walls, the warm gray of the throw rugs. Some sort of clock hidden away in a neighboring room ticked loudly, but other than that, it was silent. Breathing in through your nose, you smiled at the soft lavender smell. 

“What do you think, kiddo?” You jumped and looked at the old man, startled that you heard neither of them enter behind you. Nodding, you offer a small smile. Richard returned your smile and gestures you to follow him up the stairs, to which you cautiously do. “The first door to your left is a closet, then you have a bathroom you can use. We have a study on the third door to the right, another closet, but this one for bath towels, blankets, washcloths, and any other form of clean linen, before that, and then we have the guest room. That’s where you’ll be staying.” You nod and eye the door at the end of the hall, figuring it’s the couple’s room. Glancing at the man, you turn and twist open the dark door knob, stepping foot into your new room.

The walls were bare, save for a picture of some sort of snowy mountain from an unknown place. The furniture was all made from what looks like spruce wood, a yellow and blue quilt that looked extremely inviting and warm was spread across the soft-looking mattress. You notice the lack of TV, but you couldn’t find it in you to really care. All that would satisfy you were a few books, and perhaps a sketchbook. Maybe even a pet, but that was only if one, they allowed it, and two, you stayed with them. 

“(Y/N), Richard, the soup’s done!” Mary called. You smiled and followed said male down the stairs and to the dining room, where three bowls of steamy soup sat, waiting to be devoured. A plateful of crackers rested in the middle of the table, accompanied by a hot kettle. You raised an eyebrow, but soon noticed the packets of hot chocolate. “Well? Dig in!” 

You dug in.

* * *

You sighed contently, staring up at the white ceiling of your new room. With a full belly and warm pajamas, you couldn’t think of a better way to end your hectic day. All worries and anxiety you had before vanished, and though you were still wary of the couple, you found that you could afford to trust them. They had been so kind to you, and they were legitimately concerned for your wellbeing. It’s been a while since you had come across nice, small town folk like them. 

Mary had called the police station whilst you were surveying your new room with Richard, and with the retelling of how she and her husband found you, the police officer had decided that it would be safe enough for you to stay, even for a little while. You discovered that the couple didn’t have any children, though they yearned for a child throughout their fifty years of marriage, Mary just couldn’t conceive. After three miscarriages, the couple had finally given up, but that spark of hope was reignited when they had found you laying in the snow. You weren’t sure if you should be grateful or sympathetic towards them, but you offered a hug, albeit a cautious one. The couple seemed to appreciate that.

A smile graces your lips as your eyelids fall heavy, sleep threatening to take you to the land of dreams. You can’t remember the last time you felt so safe, so wanted. You only hoped tomorrow would be the same as today. With that thought in mind, you drift off, dreaming only of things you won’t remember in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, chapter two, let's do this!
> 
> Also, thank you for reading! I'm surprised at how many people like it already, and it's just the second chapter! I plan on updating every Friday, so be sure to check in!
> 
> Enjoy!

Whispers buzzed around you like mosquitos, each one mentioning you, but weren’t meant to be heard by your ears. Of course, you heard them easily. The kids in this small mountain town weren’t very good at keeping things quiet.

“Alright, you little bastards, quiet!” Mr. Garrison snapped. The whispers died down, but you didn’t have to look up to know all eyes were on you. You were thankful for the hood over your head and the scarf covering your mouth. Otherwise, the whole class of fourth graders would see nothing but shame and embarrassment. “Now then. This is our new student. Er, what’s your name?” You raise your head and blink at him. Shouldn’t he know your name by the attendance sheet? The teacher raises a gray eyebrow before slowly turning back to the class. “Alright then,” he says slowly. “New Kid, go sit by Token and Bebe.” 

You glance around, watching as who you assume to be Token raises his hand with a smile. Letting out a soft sigh, you make your way towards the empty seat, ignoring the curious looks and glares your new classmates give you.

“Hello!” Token says, still smiling. You nod to him. “I’m Token Black. Welcome to South Park Elementary!” Sitting, you turn and blink at him. You find that blinking at people is a way to show you’re listening, as if it’s completely normal. Who knows, maybe it is. “You don’t talk much, do you?” You shake your head, reaching over and into your backpack, grabbing a red notebook and a blue mechanical pencil.

 _Not anymore,_ you mentally growl. You were just glad no one treats you as if you’re stupid. Just because you’re mute, doesn’t mean you can’t understand what others are saying. If anything, at this point, you’d be considered a _genius_ among these kids.

“I see,” Token murmurs. He then grins at you. “Why don’t you sit with me and the guys at lunch? That way, we can show you around and you can make some friends!”

“Good idea!” a brunette pipes up, leaning towards you with a grin. You look into his bright green eyes, almost quizzingly. “I’m Clyde Donovan, and these assholes,” Clyde grabs two other males by their shoulders, the ravenette flipping him off and the blonde crying out, “are Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. Don’t mind Craig’s attitude, and don’t be startled if Tweek starts spazzing out. It’s normal.” You nod, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck off, Clyde,” Craig’s nasally voice finally speaks up. 

“Agh! Craig, be nice in front of the new kid!” Tweek all but shouts, frowning at his boyfriend. You wince slightly, but you’re thankful he doesn’t see it. Token sighs.

“Guys, please. The first time you’re talking to the new kid, and you’re already making him uncomfortable.” Wait a minute. Did he just call you a _him?_

“Sorry, man.” Clyde gives you an embarrassed smile. Craig rolls his eyes and Tweek sputters out a quick apology. You blink.

“Alright, class, pay attention! We’re going to be learning the history of strippers!”

Oh _fun._

* * *

You make your way to the lunchroom, your hands shoved deep into your pockets as you shiver. Class was...interesting...but to be honest, you were amused. It was definitely different, especially with your classmates making fun of the lesson and cracking fart jokes, but you were entertained.

“Hey, New Kid!” You turn to a new voice, watching as a heavy brunette wearing a bright red jacket and a teal and yellow winter hat hiding most of his brunette locks made his way towards you. His friends, a redhead in a green hat, gloves, and an orange jacket, a ravenette in a blue hat with red trimmings and a red pompom on top, and a blonde with his orange parka covering most of his face, making his words muffled, all followed closely behind. 

You recognized them as the class clowns, a soft frown quickly forming. Clyde had given you a fair warning about the four, and you made a mental note to go nowhere near them. Turns out, they had different plans.

“Wait up, you fucking asshole!” the brunette snapped.

“Shut the fuck up, fatass,” the redhead growled.

“Hey! Don’t call me fat, you fucking Jew!” While they were arguing, you turned to walk away, only to have a hand catch your elbow. “I wasn’t done talking to you, New Kid!”

“Fuck off,” was what you wanted to say, but the burning in your throat allowed you to do very little but let out a soft huff. The ravenette pulled the heavier kid’s hand away, shooting him a frown before smiling at you. 

“Sorry about him,” the kid apologized. “I’m Stan Marsh, the parka-wearing pervert is Kenny McCormick, the fatass is Eric Cartman, and this is my best friend, Kyle Broflovski.” Each boy waved, except for Cartman, whom flipped Stan off.

“We wanted to know if you’d like to sit with us at lunch,” Kyle pipes up, grinning. You blink at them. Token and the others were waiting patiently for you to join them at their table. What were you going to do?

“Why don’t you fuck off, Marsh?” You turn to the new arrival, catching the glare in Craig’s cold, icy blue eyes. He had his arms crossed across his chest, reminding you of an animal about to attack, but holding himself back. “He’s sitting with _us,_ not _you.”_

“Says who?!” Stan bites back, his lips curled into a snarl. You look between the ravenettes, raising an eyebrow. It’s obvious they hated each other, so why would they fight over you? Sensing a new presence, you glance to your right to see Kenny standing there, watching the scene unfold with tired, yet excited, blue eyes. 

“Mhmph mumuph humpt,” he says, but you can’t make out a word he’s saying. Luckily, Kyle, who joins you on the other side of the blonde, sees your confusion.

“He says, ‘Sorry about that,’” Kyle explains. You nod and return your attention to Stan and Craig, whom are now in each other’s faces, shooting insult after insult at the other with the speed of an AK47.

“Fine! Let the new kid decide!” Stan finally explodes, throwing his hands up. Five pairs of eyes stared at you expectantly, waiting impatiently for an answer. You looked at each of the pairs, green, brown, light blue, dark blue, and icy blue, before turning on your heel. The boys watched as you made your way towards the playground instead of the cafeteria, shock evident on their faces. You, however, only wanted some peace and quiet, and seeing as how the school didn’t exactly have a library, you were sure you’d find a quiet place to eat the sandwich and chips Mary had packed. Finding a huge tree, you sit yourself under it, sighing softly. _Finally,_ some peace and quiet.

“Oh, hello!” Welp, there goes the peace, and there goes the quiet. You turn to see a long-haired blonde with a brown hat, a huge brown tie, red buttoned shirt, and teal pants (you chose to ignore the odd purple socks) smiling brightly at you. Deciding to be somewhat nice, you lift your hand and wave at him before pulling out your meal. “I don’t mean to be a bother,” the boy starts, “but may I join you for lunch? I’m afraid I don’t have many friends, for the others quite hate me so.” You glance up at him and nod, patting the seat next to you.

 _Well, he seems nice,_ you wonder, pulling down your scarf and taking a bite of your sandwich. The boy smiles more, if possible, and sits by you. You watch out of the corner of your eye as he pulls out a container of an unfamiliar food, opening it and- _oh my god it smells delicious._ Pulling out a scrap piece of paper, you jot a few words down before passing it to him.

“‘What’s that?’” the boy reads aloud. “Oh, this? It’s called a stotty cake. Would you like to try it?” You eye the fork the Brit offers, biting your lip before nodding. Taking the fork, you scoop up a small bite, popping the food in your mouth. Your eyes widen as your pupils dilate. You express your love for the food with a double thumbs-up, grinning widely at the boy. “Oh, I’m glad you like it! Forgive me, but I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Philip Pirrip, but everyone calls me Pip, because they hate me.” You think for a moment before writing something down, passing the paper to him.

“(Y/N)? Oh, forgive me! I assumed you were a male!” Pip exclaims, eyes wide in horror. You shrug with an easy-going smile before taking another bite of your sandwich. The blonde continues to read what you had written. “‘I think ‘Pip’ is a cool name. Mind if I call you Pip?’ Not at all! I’m glad someone likes the horrendous nickname!” Your shoulders shake with silent laughter. “Pardon me for asking, but would you like to be my best friend?” The question catches you off guard, and you’re sure Pip notices as a look of shock crosses his gentle features. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ask so suddenly!” Taking a silent, yet deep breath, you write one word.

“Sure!”

Across the playground, four males talk in heated, hushed tones.

“You can’t be serious! _They_ want _him_ to be in _their_ group?!” Clyde whispered angrily, his green eyes darkened. Craig nodded, clenching his jaw ever-so-slightly. 

“Ack! The bastards!” Tweek cries out, balling his hands into fists.

“Then he just _walked away?!”_ the brunette hissed. Craig nodded once more.

“Guys,” Token spoke up, trying to hide his irritation. His three friends turned to him. “The new kid’s having lunch with Pip.”

_”What?!”_ Clyde yells, his face reddening with anger. Tweek startles, his brown eyes wide. He knew Clyde was over-emotional, hell, they all did, but this? This was extreme, even for the jock. Token blinks in surprise before nodding. 

“So he ditched us for the British bastard,” Craig says flatly, his left eye twitching. The four frown at the sight, only recognizing Pip’s stupid hat and the new kid’s stupid hooded jacket and scarf. They watched as Pip grins widely, his hands flailing about as he talks about something he enjoys, and as the new kid writes his response on some paper.

“We’ll show him not to ditch _us_ for some low-life bastard,” the jock hisses, turning on his heel and storming inside. Token and Craig join him, but Tweek pauses, looking over his shoulder at the new kid and Pip.

Was it really so wrong that he had made a friend?

* * *

“Hey New Kid.” You sigh silently at the name. Sadly, it’s there to stay, so it seems. You look up from your notebook as Token sheds his jacket, placing it neatly on the back of his chair. The two of you were the only ones in the classroom at the moment, the bell to signify the ending of lunch only minutes away. “We missed you at lunch. Did something happen?” You could sense some bite in his words, even though he tried to hide it with being polite. Blinking, you flip to a blank page, scribbling your response before passing it to him.

 **Sorry about that. Stan and his friends asked me to have lunch with them, then the Tucker kid showed up and started an argument with Stan. It was a little overwhelming, so I went to get some peace and quiet. I didn't mean to ditch you guys or anything.** Token’s chocolate eyes drifted over each word, his expression softening.

“Oh, alright. I was worried something bad had happened, though it’s a shame the guys put you in that kind of situation. You just moved here, right?” You pause before shrugging, nodding a bit.

 **I came to town only yesterday, so I’m still getting used to everything.** Token looked shocked, but hid it with a smile. 

“That makes much more sense. I can see why you wanted to have some alone time, but I see that you met Pip,” the male says. You smile and nod.

 **Yeah, he’s quickly becoming my best friend,** you explain through writing. Your classmate nods after a moment.

“He’s...nice,” Token mutters. You raise an eyebrow, but before he can say much more, the lunch bell rings, and you watch as the rest of the class files in, chatting loudly with one another. Pip waves to you with a small grin, and you return the wave, your smile hidden behind your scarf.

“Hope you had a nice lunch, _traitor,”_ Clyde hisses as he passes you, Tweek looking meek and Craig not even sparing you a glance. Your eyebrows raise in surprise, but Mr. Garrison comes in and yells at the class to shut the fuck up. 

“Well, except for you, New Kid. You’re always quiet,” ‘Mr. Hat’ says. You roll your eyes at the mute joke, but your irritation turns to confusion when Clyde turns to glare darkly at you. Was it because you didn’t have lunch with them? Frowning, you take out a loose piece of paper and scribble something on it, folding it and passing it to said male.

“Mr. Garrison!” Clyde screams, holding the note high in the air as he stands. You watch, shocked. “The new kid’s passing notes!”

“Is that so?” Mr. Garrison says, frowning at you. “Bring it up here and Mr. Hat will read it to the class.” Smirking snidely at you, Clyde marches up to the desk and thrusts the note to the bald man, his back straight with pride. Every eye glances between you and Mr. Garrison, or, more accurately, the note. The classroom’s dead silent as the teacher unfolds the note with one hand, clearing his throat to read it out loud.

“‘Do you know which book is required to read for the English assignment?’” Mr. Garrison looks up at you, an eyebrow raised. No one says a word. “New Kid, you don’t have to do the assignment. You know, because you’re new.” You shrug and pull out another piece of paper, your hands shaking with the intensity of everyone staring at you as you write. The teacher walks over and reads what you had written.

 **I may not be required to do the assignment, but I’m interested in the topic.** Mr. Garrison hums before walking wordlessly to his desk. You share a worried glance with Pip. Your worry was that you had gotten in trouble on your first day, and his worry that _he_ had gotten _you_ in trouble by mentioning how troublesome the assignment was. Mr. Garrison rustles some papers around before slowly walking back towards you. You swallow thickly, your heart slamming against your ribs as he gets closer.

“Here you are,” he says, handing you a book. You eye the book warily before taking it, a growl of irritation reaching your ears. It was undoubtedly Clyde, but you focus in on the teacher. “Though I like the fact you asked your peer about the assignment, feel free to ask me next time, alright?” You nod, your eyes downcast. “Now then, class. Who can tell me when Spontaneous Bootay became a stripper?”

* * *

Crisp, white snow crunched under your shoes as you walked back to your new home. The class had soon forgotten about the mishap with the note, save for Clyde shooting you dirty looks every now and then, and Mr. Garrison had resumed his strange lesson. The event had left you shaken, but overall, you were okay. Pip gave you his number, and with the knowledge that you’ll be getting a new phone once you got home, you were excited to talk to him without the hassle of passing a stupid piece of paper back and forth.

 _I wonder why he doesn’t have more friends,_ you ponder, pulling slightly on the ends of your scarf, tightening it. If possible, it was colder than the day before, but you were glad you had the warmth of the scarf and huge jacket. 

“You worthless piece of shit!” A hand comes from behind, grabbing your hood, and with it, the back of your scarf and a fistful of your (H/C) hair. Before you could react, whoever had you in their grasp yanked as hard as they could, sending you flying backwards, only to crash onto your back. Shocked, and extremely cold due to the sudden lack of your jacket and scarf, you looked up, only to see Clyde staring down at you angrily. 

“Oh god,” Token muttered, his eyes wide at the sight of you. All at once, everything hit you. Watching your parents die before your eyes, those, those _things_ destroying and killing almost everyone you loved, the long journey from your hometown to god knows where, trying to survive the damn apocalypse with your best friend and a group of other survivors, only to be seperated months later, everything in your vicinity going up in flames, lasting for almost a year, your throat being so fucking dry and burned to Hell and back, leaving you unable to speak, the fucking crazy-ass military hunting you down and trying to kill you, even though you’ve done _nothing_ to piss them off, the sudden arrival in South Park, adjusting to a completely new place with a completely different climate, going to the new school, now _this._

Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Craig all watch wordlessly as your (E/C) eyes begin to burn with tears, your hair flying around you in a now-tangled mess. Clyde slowly drags his green eyes from you to the jacket and scarf in his hand, taking in the sight of a fistful of hair, of _your_ hair, in his grasp.

“Clyde...You just ripped a girl’s hair out!” Tweek gasped. The brunette’s head snaps up to look at you, his own eyes filled with tears.

“New Kid-” he began, but you didn’t let him finish, quickly standing and bolting towards your new home as the tears finally spilled down your cheeks. “H-hey, wait!” Hearing the four running after you, you willed your legs to go faster, slipping slightly on random patches of black ice, but catching yourself without fail. You ignore the cold, gasping for breath, but not from the exercise. It’d be a fucking lie if you said you weren’t used to running for your life. Instead, the tears and the pressure that had built up over a span of roughly two years kept you from breathing properly.

“Goddammit, she’s getting away!” you hear Token yell, sounding distant. Suddenly realizing you didn’t want them knowing where you lived, you took a sudden, sharp turn to the right, ducking under a branch. Clyde curses from behind you, but you can tell he’s still close. Zeroing in on your obstacles before you, you take in a shuddering breath and focus. 

Chain link fence. Trash cans. Hobo camp. Trees. Ditch. Broken house. Unfinished and abandoned building. Forest. 

You can do this. 

You waste little time in scrambling up and over the chain link fence, so used to climbing over them throughout the apocalypse. The moment your feet touched the ground, you took off running once more. The boys followed as quickly as they could, but you had gained at least ten yards in distance. 

Good. Doing great. Gotta keep going. 

“Fuck!” Tweek cries out. Serves them right. 

Stay away. Keep going. Go.

Passing the trash cans, you knock them down, adding more distance to the space between you and the four boys. You raced through the hobo camp and dodged the trees with ease, jumping over the ditch. Not once did you test your luck and glance behind you. 

“Seriously, wait!” Clyde yells, pushing his legs to run faster. You shake your head, not caring if he sees it or not, and make your way to the broken house. If you make it to the forest, you're home free. You can easily scale a tree and jump between them, years of practice making your muscles twitch from the mere thought. What you didn't see, however, were the snow-covered railroad tracks.

 _Fuck!_ you mentally scream, stumbling to the ground. You quickly scramble to your feet, your heart in your throat as you move to take off once more. A hand grabbing the back of your shirt rips you back, and you kiss freedom goodbye. Your back meets snow for the second time in ten minutes, your eyes staring up at blue ones.

“Mmph hmm!” Kenny exclaims, helping you to your feet. Your eyes widen as he yanks you to towards the broken house. The parka-clad male pulls you through the front door, four pairs of hands soon pounding against it.

“McCormick!” Clyde screams out. “Let us in!” Kenny ignores him as he leads you through his house, ignoring his siblings as well. He shoves you through a door with a poster of a nearly naked woman and towards a closet, leaving you little to no time to take in your surroundings. You're ushered through a small hole in the wall, just big enough to fit a fourth grader. You look at Kenny in fear.

“Hmmph mngh.” _Trust me._ You nod. You continue to crawl through the hole, finding yourself in his backyard. Kenny leads you to a hole in the fence, moving a stray board out of the way. Hesitating, you slow to a stop. How do you know he won't betray you? Then again, you agreed to trust him. Maybe this one time wouldn't hurt. The boy stops and turns, his blue eyes glistening as he watches you. Slowly, he outstretches a gloved hand towards you.

With a deep breath, you take his hand, allowing him to bring you to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes dart back and forth to see if you catch a glimpse of Clyde or his friends. Seeing none of them, you turn and head through the doors of the classroom, heading straight for the teacher, who sat at his desk. Mary and Richard freaked out to see you at the door, holding hands with a boy whose face no one could see, shivering as you stood without your new jacket and scarf. Though they were worried, they didn't push you to answer any questions you didn't want to answer. Mary first bought the two of you phones, feeling bad that you couldn't talk and that Kenny is poor. The couple then brought the two of you to the local Chinese restaurant and to buy a new jacket and scarf for you, along with a pair of matching shirts that read _Who is MYSTERION?_

That shirt is proudly being worn under your new gray jacket. 

“Oh, hey there, New Kid,” Mr. Garrison says. You were really beginning to hate this place. Sighing, you pull out your phone, punching in a sentence before passing it to him.

 **The area I sat in yesterday was really cold. May I sit near the middle?** Mr. Garrison looks up at you and the students behind you. You can feel Clyde’s steady gaze on your back, sending an uncomfortable chill down your spine. 

“Ah, you're from the south, correct?” he asks.

 **You can say that.** Memories of the burning forest momentarily flashes before your eyes before they were gone. You frown.

“I suppose you can sit next to Red. She's the girl with the red hair, seated next to an empty desk by Kenny. Would that be fine?” You nod, pocketing your phone before turning to your new seat, ignoring the looks Clyde and his three friends give you. Sitting, you pull out a notebook.

“Hey New Kid,” Red pipes. You really need to give them a name to call you. “There's a huge party at Bebe’s house today at four. Wanna go? She asked me to invite you, cutie.” Bile rises as the girl flutters her eyes at you. Did _everyone_ think you were a guy, besides Kenny and Pip?

 **Only if I can bring Pip with me,** you type, showing her your phone. Red reads it before pursing her lips in a pout.

“Oh, fine. He's _totally_ lame, but since you asked, he can go.” You grin and quickly text the news to your best friend, your grin widening when you hear his surprised gasp. He turns to you, his green eyes wide in shock. You grin.

“Alright class, time to settle down. We must go over today’s schedule,” Mr. Garrison announces, standing. There was a groan from the whole class. He picks up a clipboard and clears his throat. “At nine, we will have a small math pop quiz,” another groan from the class, “at ten, we will begin our evaluation of chapter one through three from the book you were assigned to read,” more students groaning, “then we will have lunch at eleven thirty.” The whole class cheers. Mr. Garrison looks up and frowns. “Ahem, as I was saying, when you get back at twelve thirty, we will begin our science experiment. Finally, we will read an excerpt of the history of South Park. Until then, please sit silently for the morning announcements.”

“Oh my god, that was fucking boring,” Stan mutters. You couldn't help but agree with him, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. You watch as the seconds tick by, heaving a sigh.

“Hey, hey Kenny,” Cartman suddenly speaks up, turning to smirk at the boy next to you.

“Phwaapmh?” It takes you a second to realize he says _what._

“I'll give you five dollars if you stand over there and rip off your stupid fucking parka like you were Tarzan.” Oh boy.

 _”Phwaapmh?!”_ Kenny yells, his dark eyebrows furrowing angrily. You watch in half amusement, half sympathy. 

“Aw, c'mon. I know you poor people would do anything for five bucks!” Cartman snickers. Kenny shakes his head.

“Nuh-uh!” he cries, folding his arms over his chest. The heavy brunette frowns at him for a moment, his smirk quickly reappearing.

“Fine. I’ll pay you _twenty_ bucks if New Kid does it, too,” he grins. You start upright, glaring at the asshole. Cartman only grins wider when you shake your head vigorously.

“I’ll pitch in my ten,” Stan pipes, pulling out a ten-dollar bill. He smirks at you and Kenny.

“I have…” Kyle goes quiet, counting his money. “Thirteen dollars and forty-two cents. So that would be forty-three dollars and forty two cents if Kenny and New Kid does the dare.” Kenny turns to you, a pleading look in his eyes. You blink at him. Sighing, you stand and make your way to the front of the classroom, ignoring Mr. Garrison’s questioning look. 

“Woo-hoo!” Kenny cheers, rushing to stand by you. His cheer catches the attention of your classmates, and if your scarf wasn’t wrapped tightly around your mouth and nose, they’d see just how embarrassed you were.

“What are you two doing? Please take a seat,” Mr. Garrison says, frowning. The two of you ignore him. With a grin, Kenny pulls out his new phone and taps on Youtube.

“Whoa, when did Kenny get a phone?” some random girl asks. Soon enough, a beat you can only describe as stripper music fills the air. You shrink down, but close your eyes and take a deep breath. 

_This is for Kenny this is for Kenny this is for Kenny,_ you chanted to yourself, slowly opening your eyes to see Kenny dancing to the music. Following his lead, you dance as well, reaching up to grab the zipper of your new jacket. You weren’t planning on taking off your jacket, but you assumed that just unzipping it would be enough.

“Kenneth McCormick and New Kid! Go sit down!” the teacher yells, standing. The fact he called you New Kid prompts you to stand on his desk, helping Kenny up before moving your hips to the thumping of the music, unzipping your jacket slowly. Kenny laughs, following your lead. He whips off his parka, whirling it over his head, and you take a split second to examine his face.

His shaggy blonde hair flies everywhere, a mischievous grin stretched across his face. Freckles pepper his cheeks and nose, his cheeks flushed from the warmth of his jacket and his laughter. Kenny’s dark blue eyes glance over at you and he grins wider, showing off a chipped tooth that oddly makes him seem attractive. You quickly look away, pulling open your jacket. The whole class whoops and hollers, cheering you both on. You don't dare spare a glance towards Clyde, Tweek, Craig, or Token.

Or anyone, for that matter.

“Hey, we’re wearing the same shirt!” Kenny cries out, the grin never leaving his face. It’s true. One glance at his torso shows the superhero glaring at its viewers, just as the one on your own shirt was doing. You roll your eyes and hop off the desk when the song ends. Kenny does the same, yanking on his parka. “Here, let me zip up your jacket.” Your eyes widen in shock when he grabs the zipper, slowly pulling it upwards, a smirk on his face. Kenny pulls his hood over his head.

“Gay!” someone yells, causing the whole class to laugh. You frown and turn to sit back down.

“You two! Principal’s office! _Now!”_ Mr. Garrison yells, his face red. Kenny swipes the money from his friends before walking with you to the principal’s office.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

After being reprimanded by the principal and the counselor, both you and Kenny joined the class in discussing the assigned book. _James and the Giant Peach_ wasn’t particularly your cup of tea, so you spent the hour and thirty minutes staring blankly at the book. As promised, you weren’t required to do any of the work.

Honestly, you’d rather go back to the apocalypse than do any of the work for this piece of shit book.

“Alright class, when we get back from lunch, we’ll begin our science experiment,” Mr. Garrison says as the bell rings. Everyone, including you, stands and practically runs out the door.

“New Kid! Wait up!” 

Well _shit._

You glance behind you to see Token trying to make his way through the crowd of kids towards you, his three friends in tow. Panic courses through your veins as you turn to hurry away, only to run into someone. Kenny holds you close, his normally bright eyes darkening at the four boys that have surprisingly caught up.

“New Kid, listen, we-”

“What do _you_ want?” Cartman snaps, effectively cutting Clyde off. Stan and Kyle stand beside Kenny, who still holds you close as he glares daggers at the four boys.

“We just want to talk to the new kid,” Token says, keeping his tone even. The hallways fall silent as the remainder of the students rush into the cafeteria, the door slamming closed, leaving the nine of you alone. The air tense, the eight boys glare at each other, silently challenging the opposing group to speak. You look between the two groups, not noticing how Tweek, Craig, and Kenny glance at you every now and then.

“That’s not going to happen,” Stan growls, surprising you with how dark his voice sounds.

“He’s right,” Cartman hisses, crossing his arms. “You’re not gonna talk to the new kid.”

“Yes we are,” Craig snides. You were honestly beginning to feel extremely overwhelmed by all of this. 

“Kenny told us what you bastards did. The new kid’s staying with us, so you better fuck off and leave him alone. You’re not hurting him again.” You look at Kyle in surprise. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know Kyle usually stayed away from confrontations, so when he takes a stand, everyone backs the fuck down.

“Jesus! We’re just trying to apologize!” Tweek cries out, twitching. You frown and look away, not wanting to hear it. Your head still hurt from where Clyde ripped your hair out.

“Well just fuck off! Can’t you tell he doesn’t want to be near any of you?!” Stan explodes, getting in their faces. Kyle’s the first to hold him back, Kenny quickly letting you go and grabbing Stan’s other arm to prevent the ravenette from socking one of the other boys in the face. 

“Shit!” Clyde yelps, jumping back. His green eyes glare angrily at Stan, his face turning red. “You keep calling the new kid a him! You’re too stupid to realize he’s a-” 

“Jesus Christ!” You watch with a shocked expression as Clyde collapses to the ground, Kenny rubbing the knuckles of his closed fist. Clyde’s left cheek begins to bruise where the blonde had punched him, the boy slowly looking up with murder in his eyes. “Fuck,” Kyle breathes, his green eyes wide. 

“Pip,” Cartman suddenly snaps, catching your attention. The Brit, you notice, looks equally shocked as you, standing a few feet away. The remaining eight boys glare at each other, their hands closing into tight fists. “Take the new kid and run.” Pip rushes forward and grabs your hand, dragging you towards the cafeteria doors. You glance behind you to see both groups going at each other, fists colliding with chests and faces, curses screaming into the air, and the tension growing thicker by the second. You only saw a glimpse of the principal coming into view before the cafeteria door slammed closed.

* * *

“Welcome back to class, boys,” the teacher chides, frowning at the eight boys who had just walked in. You look up from your fish tank, eyes widening at how beat up they all were. Clyde’s cheek was heavily bruised, Kenny sport a black eye, Craig had a busted lip, and there was toilet paper shoved in one of Stan’s nostrils. Cartman was rubbing his jaw as he glares at Clyde, Token frowning in disapprovement as he holds an ice pack to the side of his head, Kyle was holding his side, and Tweek was limping. It takes everything out of you to not run to your four friends. “Token, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Clyde, the five of you grab a sheet of instructions, a fish tank, some clay, a water pitcher, markers, and a clear sheet of plastic.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Wendy pipes up. You couldn’t help but agree with her on this one. After they beat the living shit out of each other, you assumed they would be seperated for this project.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mr. Garrison snaps, frowning over at the hazel-eyed girl. Wendy shuts her mouth. “Kenny, Craig, Tweek, you three will be joining Pip and the new kid for this project. Pip will explain the rules and expectations to you.”

“Why can’t Stan, Kyle and I join them?” Cartman whines. 

“Because fuck you, that’s why!” Clyde snips. It takes both Stan and Kyle to keep their frenemy from punching the athlete again, each holding an arm.

“Just… Get to your workstations,” Mr. Garrison groans, a hand on his forehead. Growling, the eight boys go to their separate stations, your parka-clad friend coming over to stand by you.

“Hello,” Pip says, looking nervous. You rest a hand on his arm in reassurance, not noticing how both Kenny and Craig glower at the sight. Pip smiles. “We started the project already, but that’s okay. We have to mold this huge piece of clay into a random shape, then we fill the tank with water every centimeter. At the centimeter lines, we use a permanent marker to outline the clay, and we continue adding water and outlining until there’s no more clay to outline. It’s some sort of map, I suppose.” You nod in agreement. You grab the water pitcher and go to the sink, filling it with water. By the time you return, Kenny was in Craig’s face, yelling muffled curses at the boy. You sigh and ignore them.

“I’m sorry about them.” You look at Tweek in surprise. Said blonde watches the two with tired eyes, not looking amused as they bicker back and forth. “Normally Craig’s - _ugh_ \- more relaxed than this, but he’s been off since yesterday. I-I’m sorry about that, too.” 

“What happened yesterday?” Pip questions. You pull out your phone.

 **Clyde pulled my hair out. He also took my jacket and scarf, hence why I have a new one today.** Pip frowns at the newly found information.

“That’s not as a gentleman should act!” he cries bitterly. “The least he could have done was return your possessions!”

“We’ve been _trying,”_ the ravenette growls, turning his icy glare to you. You wince and quickly look away. The last time someone looked at you with such animosity, they tried to drop a fucking bomb on your head. Kenny ripped off his hood and downright snarled at Craig.

“You better stay the fuck away! All you bastards do is cause trouble!” he all but yells. You’re taken aback, but you smile anyways. Craig gets in his face once more.

“And all _you_ bastards do is cause trouble! Why do you think South Park has gone to shit?! Well, McCormick?!” Craig retorts, challenging the other male. You, Tweek, and Pip all sigh.

“Let’s just get this project done,” Tweek mumbles. You and Pip nod, the three of you tuning the bickering duo out before finishing your project. Mr. Garrison storms over, his face red.

“Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick! Keep the fucking noise down or so help me god-” The bald man is cut off by the shrill sound of the bell, cheers erupting throughout the classroom. Mr. Garrison groans. “Fine. Alright, clean up your messes and get the hell outta my classroom. You bastards are too rowdy for me to handle.” Everyone quickly does as they're told before scurrying out of the classroom.

“Jesus Christ,” you hear Tweek breathe. You pay him no mind as you walk towards Stan and his group, your phone in your hand, and a message already present. 

**Are you guys okay?** Kyle reads the message and smiles, still holding his side.

“Yeah, we are. What about you? Are you okay?”

“I can’t believe they actually attacked you,” Stan mutters, eyes wide as he stares at you in disbelief. You shrug, deleting your last message before typing in another.

**It’s nothing. Are you guys going to Bebe’s party? The Red chick told me about it.**

“Ugh, Bebe’s throwing a party?” Cartman snorts. You blink. “Her parties are always totally lame. You should come over to hang out with us. We’re kewl.”

“Yeah! We can all play video games together!” Kyle pipes in. You look towards Pip, who stands off to the side, his eyes downcast. Frowning, you march over, grab his arm, and drag him back.

 **He’s coming with.** The five boys read your message, their eyes turning to stare at you.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” You narrow your eyes at the brunette, daring him to say no.

 **I go, he goes. He doesn’t, I don’t.** Wow, look at you being all brave. Kudos to you, kid.

“But Pip’s boring,” Stan tries to reason. You firmly shake your head, crossing your arms stubbornly across your chest. 

“Oh please, I promise I’ll behave!” the Brit pleads, clasping his hands together. The others stare at the two of you, not saying anything. Stan and Kyle share a look before shrugging.

“Sure, why not,” Stan says.

“We can take turns playing video games. I’ve only got four controllers, but we can make it work,” Kyle adds. You grin triumphantly at Pip.

“Woo-hoo!” Kenny cheers for the second time that day, throwing his hands into the air. You allow a small chuckle to escape your lips, soon growing quiet when five pairs of eyes turn to stare at you.

“Whoa, I’ve never heard you laugh before, New Kid,” Cartman comments. “You’ve got a deep voice.”

_No, I’m just injured._


	4. Chapter 4

Following people you barely knew into random houses was beginning to become normal to you, and you don’t know if you liked that or not. Sure, you trusted Kenny and Pip, each for different and, in a way, unique reasons, but only to an extent. You hardly knew the others, and knowing their name and the fact they’re class clowns wasn’t quite enough, but knowing that Kenny and Pip would be by your side helped a lot. 

“Hurry up, New Kid! It’s _freezing_ out here!” Cartman snaps. You roll your eyes. It didn’t matter if it were winter or the goddamn summer; it’s _always_ cold here. At least, that’s what Pip graciously told you. Kyle opens the door to a random house, stepping inside.

“Mom, we’re home!” You look around at the neat living room, taking in the multiple pictures of Kyle and who seemed to be his brother, though they looked nothing alike. Honestly, the looks of the other kid unnerved you a little. You don’t really know why.

“There you are, Kyle!” a familiar voice says. Beehive Woman walks into view, pausing when she sees you and Pip. “Kyle, who’s this?”

“Oh, that’s the new kid and his friend,” the redhead responds. “We’re gonna hang out in my room. Is that okay?” Mrs. Broflovski studies you and your British friend for a moment.

“Of course, of course. Let me know if you want anything to eat, alright? And Kyle, your cousin will be coming over next week, so I want you boys to play with him.” With that, the burly woman walks away.

“God dammit,” Stan groans, letting his head fall back, his eyes glaring at the ceiling as if it had offended him in some way. “I fucking hate your cousin, man.”

“Don’t we all?” Kyle replies bitterly. You follow them up the stairs and to the first door on the right, taking in the messy room. It was a complete difference from the living room in the levels of cleanliness, but you don’t mind. It just looks lived in. “Pip, New Kid, take off your coats.” You glance around to see the other boys, save for Kenny, taking off their jackets, but keeping their hats on. 

_Damn, it’s pretty warm in here,_ you realize, unzipping your jacket. You fail to notice how the males watch you closely, holding their breaths as you shed your jacket and scarf.

“Holy shit, you’re a _girl?”_ Stan proclaims, his light blue eyes wide. You look up and nod slowly at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Neither Cartman nor Kyle say anything, brown and green eyes staring at you in shock. It was beginning to make you uncomfortable.

“Why don’t we play those video games?” Pip offers, coming to your rescue. You shoot him a grateful look. Kenny nods quickly and sits in front of the tv, a controller in hand. You ignore the looks the others give you, looking through the games Kyle owns. Most of them were games you’ve never heard of, but one of them oddly looked like Pokemon, but at the same time, it didn’t. 

You decide to leave it alone.

“He’s a girl,” Cartman mutters, still staring at you. “The new kid is a fucking girl.”

“I don’t believe it,” Kyle adds on. His mother decides now is a good time to barge in with snacks.

“Oh, is that little (Y/N) I see?” she smiles. You shrug and offer a small smile. “It’s good ta see you, sweetie! I’m glad you took up my offer and befriending my Bubby!”

_Actually, I didn’t mean for this to happen._ They _befriended_ me.

“Yeah, Mom, we did. Can we play our video games now?” the young Broflovski whines. Sheila ignores him.

“You two would make such a cute couple! Oh, do tell me if you want to go on a little play date! I’ll set it up with Mary and Richard right away,” the burly woman gushes, making her leave. Both you and Kyle turn as red as the Broflovski hair, Cartman and Kenny snickering behind you.

“Wait, who’s Mary and Richard?” Stan asks. 

“They are (Y/N)’s guardians,” Pip informs. “They quite literally found her in the snow and were so kind to offer her a home.”

_Can we play video games now? Please?_

“Why don’t we go over to... what’s her name? (Y/N)? Yeah, let’s go to her house!” Cartman suggests.

“Fwaa!” You glare at Kenny as he nods enthusiastically. Fuck you, McCormick, fuck you.

**I don't have any gaming consoles or anything like that, though.** Stan reads your message and shrugs, burying his hands deep into his pockets.

“So? We can always find something to do. Like, we can watch a movie or just hang out. There's no big deal, really.” You raise your phone to reply, only to be cut off by another phone ringing. Kyle pulls his own device out and answers the call.

“All Freedom Pals report to base!” Token cries out. “This is urgent!” The rich kid hangs up, offering no other explanation.

“Son of a bitch,” Kyle mumbles, frowning at his phone. You and Pip share a look before shrugging. 

“Duty calls,” Stan growls. The Jewish boy sighs and turns to you and Pip, his green eyes flickering between the two of you, seemingly having a battle within his own mind.

“I know you just got here and all,” he begins, his voice low, “but me and the guys have to go. Sorry we couldn’t hang out like we all wanted to.” You lower your gaze, but smile softly at him. Pip does the same.

“It’s completely fine, I assure you! Perhaps (Y/N) and I could go watch a movie, or maybe we could go buy a board game or two,” Pip says cheerfully, looking at you with hope in his eyes. You blink and shrug before pulling on your scarf and jacket. “It’s settled! We shall be out of here once we get our belongings.” The Brit quickly pulls on his jacket and hat, ushering you out Kyle’s bedroom door before anyone else could mutter a word. 

You wave to Mrs. Broflovski on your way out.

“I’m so sorry about that, my dearest friend. They have their own little group, and when we’re not needed - nor wanted, for that matter - they can be pretty feisty.” You nod in understanding. There were a lot of things you could understand about this town: how cold and cruel some of the people could be, how everyone has their own groups, how you’re not wanted. Sometimes, you felt as if even your new guardians were tired of you, but you weren’t completely sure if it was just your fucked up mind telling you fucked up things, or if it was true.

In consideration for what little mind you have left, you decide not to dwell on it for the time being.

**Did you still want to go to that party?** Pip’s eyes glaze over the words.

“No, I think I’d like to stay away from that crowd. They do not like me, and I fear that they may take it out on you,” he mumbles. You give him a reassuring smile, resting your hand on his shoulder. Pip’s tired green eyes meet yours before he looks away. “Would you like to go see that movie?”

**No shit, dude.**

* * *

(8:57 P.M.) Brit Boy: That movie was splendid, don’t you think?  
(8:57 P.M.) Me: yeah, it was pretty cool! the explosions were kind of exaggerated, though  
(8:57 P.M.) Brit Boy: Really? I thought they were swell, but I suppose everyone has their own opinions.  
(8:58 P.M.) Me: I had fun, though. we should do this again sometime!  
(8:58 P.M.) Brit Boy: That sounds like a great plan, (Y/N)!  
(8:58 P.M.) Brit Boy: Have you made it home yet?  
(9:04 P.M.) Brit Boy: (Y/N)?  
(9:06 P.M.) Me: I think someone’s following me

You glance behind you, your phone in hand. The second pair of footsteps immediately ceased, and what appears to be a shadow ducked behind a corner. You stare for a moment before continuing on your way.

(9:07 P.M.) Brit Boy: What?!  
(9:07 P.M.) Brit Boy: I’m going to go meet you. Where are you?  
(9:09 P.M.) Me: I’m near the playground. I’ll wait for you by the swings  
(9:10 P.M.) Brit Boy: On my way.

The sudden approach of footsteps tears you away from your phone, your feet moving without your mind registering what’s going on. You sprint away, hearing a grumbled curse before the footsteps dash after you. It was bad enough you weren’t well acquainted with the town’s layout, much less after sunset, but this? This was a little too extreme for you. 

And you know extreme.

With the playground in sight, you speed up, your heart pounding in your chest. It took you a moment to see three more shadows coming into view. You skid to a stop, panting.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little fourthie all alone?” a voice sneers. You stare at the figures in front of you, listening closely for the one behind.

“Bad idea, fourthie. You should know better than being out late after dark,” a second laughs. 

_Oh god. Hurry up, Pip, please!_

“What should we do to him? Wet willy?” You wince at the suggestion.

“A swirlie?” the voice behind you pipes.

“Oh! Why don’t we hold him down and fart in his face?”

“No!” the first voice snaps. “You know that thing we saw in our Triple X magazine today? Let’s show the stupid little fourthie what _real_ adults do!” the leader, you assume, snides. You feel your face paling, knowing _exactly_ what that means. The four of them laugh, each of them making their way towards you.

“You will do no such thing to an innocent civilian, you vile sixth graders,” a deep voice rumbles. You whirl around, and crouching on the roof of the bathrooms was a figure bathed in shadows, his cloak the color of midnight and bellowing behind him from an unseen breath of wind. Your breath hitches as your (E/C) eyes widen.

“Oh? And what are _you_ going to do about it?” the leader challenges. Two hands grab your arms from behind, keeping you in place despite your struggling.

“I’m going to kick your fucking ass.”

“Try it! I dare you!” The figure jumps down, landing gracefully. He begins to stalk towards you, something that glistens in the moonlight gripped tightly in his gloved hand.

“If I’m not your greatest nightmare, I inspire to be,” he growls. The cloaked figure then lunges at one of the boys, the weapon shining dangerously as he slices it through the air. With a girlish scream, the sixth grader jumps back, putting both arms up in a weak attempt to defend himself.

“Holy shit!” one of the older males cries, stumbling back. The figure continues to throw himself towards them, his weapon making a _whoosh_ as he swings it. With the grip on your arms loosening, you stomp on the sixth grader’s foot and elbow his stomach, ducking out of the way as he swings his fist at you. 

_God damnit,_ you internally groan. You grab a decent sized stick that lays forgotten by a tree, quickly bringing it down on your captor’s head. He falls with a grunt, heavily falling to the ground, his eyes slipping shut. 

You just knocked a bitch out.

Your savior (of sorts) kicks at the knees of the sixth grade leader, unaware of the male looming behind him. You grunt, but realizing it may be too late, you rush over and slam the branch across the attacker’s back. The stick breaks in two with the intensity of your swing, the body crumpling to the ground. The cloaked male turns to you, surprised. You blink at him.

“We have to get out of here,” he growls once the shock wears off. You nod and drop the remains of the stick. The two of you take off towards City Hall, neither of you uttering a single word; you for obvious reasons, and the stranger for reasons unknown. When you stop for a breath, you pull out your phone.

(9:13 P.M.) Me: change of plans. on my way to city hall  
(9:15 P.M.) Brit Boy: Alright. I’m on my way, my friend.

“What,” the stranger begins, straightening his back, “the fuck,” he takes a deep breath, and it’s only now you notice him breathing hard, “are you doing out at this late at night?” Breathing heavily yourself, you tap on the _notepad_ button on your phone.

**I went to the movies with a friend, and I was just walking home. I was going to meet him at the swing sets because someone was following me, but now he’s going to meet me at City Hall.** The light from your phone illuminates the stranger’s face as he reads, and you can see wisps of blonde hair from under his hood. You take this moment to really analyze this new character. 

Instead of being black like you originally thought, his cape is a plum purple with a green question mark attached to the top of the hood by a spring. His body suit is a grayish purple, his… underwear? Oh Jesus, he’s actually wearing underwear over his suit. Better yet: it’s being held up by a fucking belt. 

You roll your eyes slightly, but finish taking in his appearance. A green _M_ stands boldly and proudly on his chest, dark green gloves covering his hands, and brown boots on his feet. When you glance back up at his face, you notice a black mask covering his eyes, securing his identity. 

Clever.

“Fine. Once we get to City Hall, I’ll make sure the both of you get home.” The finality of that sentence sent your lips twitching downwards, but you can do nothing but follow him. Where your footsteps are silent, as light as air, his were full of purpose, sending a steady rhythm into the air. Not once did he slow down, nor did his steps falter. You glanced at him periodically out of curiosity. “Why are you staring at me.” 

**Well, it’s not everyday a stranger saves you from asshole sixth graders.** You thrust the phone at him, looking up at the building before you. City Hall wasn’t that impressive, but it’ll have to do for a small mountain town like this one.

“And that gives you the right to stare at me,” he deadpans, shoving your phone back. You frown and flip him off. “I can easily break your precious finger. Keep it up, civilian.” Rolling your eyes, you walk over to the steps of the white building and sit, nesting your nose deeper into your scarf. You wrap your arms around your knees, staring blankly at the ground before you. 

(9:21 P.M.) Brit Boy: I’m a few minutes away.  
(9:21 P.M.) Me: sounds good

A heavy sigh catches your attention, and you look up to see the figure walk until he’s standing in front of you.

“That… That was some impressive fighting you did back there,” he admits. You nod and return to stare at the ground. “I’m Mysterion, South Park’s protector of the night. I watch over these streets, and I happened to find you in the playground with those sixth graders.” 

_Okay, that answers a question I never had._ Mysterion goes silent, and it’s his silence that makes you look up once more. His cold blue eyes study you, a frown on his face. You stare back, challenging him to say something. Instead, the hero (you guess?) takes a step forward and up one of the steps. You watch as he gets closer, raising your head. He cups your cheek.

“Do not scare me like that again,” Mysterion says, an odd softness to his voice. You find yourself frozen in place, watching as his face gets closer and his dark eyes getting even darker. His breath is soft on your lips, and your own hitches.

“(Y/N)! Thank goodness you are okay!” Mysterion jumps back, a deep frown on his face as he turns to see Pip running up. You aren’t sure if your friend had seen what almost happened between you and the hero. “Who’s this?”

“My name is Mysterion. I will escort the two of you home,” the hero responds, the coldness returning to his voice. You swallow thickly and stand.

“I see,” Pip says, his eyes glancing between the two of you. “If it’s not too much of a bother, I would like to bring my friend home first. She has gone through a lot today, and I would like it if she gets some rest.” The hero nods, and you stand. Pip hurriedly checks you over, biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows. You gently swat his hands away with a soft giggle.

“Come on. It’s best if we leave now before they arrive,” Mysterion growls. 

“‘They?’” Pip questions.

“The sixth graders. They attacked your friend.” Pip frowns and takes your hand absentmindedly, and you notice the blonde hero’s frown deepen and his eyes narrow dangerously. You ignore it and wrap your fingers around Pip’s hand. 

“We should get you home,” your best friend mumbles. You nod in agreement and begin to walk towards Mary and Richard’s house. Pip stays next to you, but Mysterion doesn’t follow. You turn and look back at him.

“I’m coming,” he gruffly mutters, following you both. The walk was quiet, and you can only imagine what the boys were thinking of. You, however, had other things on your mind.

You weren’t one to kiss random guys, but this Mysterion character seemed to think he was an exception. He felt familiar, in a way, but he also felt like a complete stranger. He was, after all, but you can’t shake the feeling you knew those blue eyes. His body was lean and muscular, though on the skinny side, his long legs nothing but muscle. He was completely different than Pip, not to mention all of your other friends. It made you wonder why he would try to kiss you when you’re nothing but a stranger to him.

“(Y/N), we’re here!” Pip says happily. You let go of his hand and wave, smiling under your scarf. Pip waves back, whereas Mysterion only stares. The walk home was shorter than you expected, but you were glad to be getting home. 

Sighing, you walk inside and silently close the door. You wave to Mary before walking up the stairs and to your room. Since you had moved in, your room held some more personalized items, like two posters, a few books, and a new rug. It wasn’t much, but it felt a little more like home. You quickly changed out of your clothes and into fuzzy pajamas, plugging your phone in and curling up under the covers. The day’s events catch up to you, and your last thought was wondering what tomorrow would bring.

As you sleep, a familiar being draped in darkness watches you, his blue eyes gazing at your sleeping form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay. I work full time in the medical field, and this week has been fucking insane. I know it's no excuse, but here's the new chapter. It's a little slow, and it's more of a filler, but I feel as if everyone could use a breather from all the excitement, at least for now. Enjoy the chapter, and please leave a kudo, subscribe to get notifications when I update, and let me know what you think in the comments! Until next week!

_My name is Craig Tucker. I’m nine years old. Last week, a new kid came to town. Mr. Garrison told him to sit by Token, and we had made plans to sit together at lunch. Of course, Stan Marsh and his friends had to come by and ruin everything. So instead of sitting by us, or by Stan and his douchebag friends, New Kid sat and had lunch with Pip. That made Clyde pretty mad, so after school, we went up to see what the new kid’s deal was. Well, Clyde was really angry, which resulted in him ripping the new kid’s jacket and scarf off, along with some of her hair. Yes, **her.** We were all pretty shocked, but she gave us no time to apologize before running off. We chased after her, but couldn’t catch her. At school, she refused to go near us, and Token tried to get her to talk to us. Cartman and his gang of jerks just **had** to show up, and the eight of us went to the principal’s office for fighting. Tweek tried to calm me down, but I told him that I wasn’t worked up. I was just bashing Stan’s head into the lockers because with them, there’s never a boring day. I had to work on a science experiment with the new kid and Pip, along with Tweek and Kenny, but I spent all my time arguing with Kenny over stupid shit as always. Now it’s the weekend, so_

“Dude, are you _really_ writing in your journal while we wait for our coffee?” Craig glances up from his writing at Token, unamused. With the whole fighting and chasing the new kid around town incidents, not to mention a Freedom Pals emergency, he didn’t exactly have time to write down what’s been going on. If he could just sit down and write, he would be _soooooo_ happy.

“Yeah, man, we haven’t even been here for _five minutes_ and you’re writing in your stupid journal like it’s some sort of diary,” Clyde pipes up, leaning back in his chair. They're currently at Tweek Bros., waiting for Tweek to get off work so they could hang out or something. Craig turns his stare to Clyde, saying nothing. He flips him off.

“Hey man, not cool,” Token chides. The ravenette rolls his eyes, but puts his journal away into the safety of his backpack. 

“Are we still waiting on Tweek?” Both Clyde and Token nod, Token pulling out his journal. “No fair, man. If I can’t write in mine, you can’t write in yours.”

“It’s the Freedom Pals Criminal Activity Log,” he replies, opening it to a fresh page. Craig raises an eyebrow and leans forward on the table. 

“Wasn’t aware we had one,” Craig mutters. Clyde nods in agreement, eyeballing the purple notebook.

“Mysterion told me to keep one, especially with the sixth graders and the drug dealers acting up lately.” Craig notices the drop in his tone immediately, but he doesn’t comment on it. No one, aside from the other Freedom Pals members, were supposed to know of their secret identities. 

“Did something happen last night?” Craig stays silent, reading as much as he could over Token’s shoulder. It was something about sixth graders and a young girl, probably happened last night. Token hummed.

“In the playground, four sixth graders ganged up on a girl who was walking home from the movies. If Mysterion wasn’t there at the right time, who knows what could’ve happened to her.”

“Wait,” Clyde speaks up, his voice low. The ravenette turns his attention to his chocolate haired friend. “Mysterion doesn’t even _cover_ the playground. He has from Skeeter’s Wine Bar to the South Park Mall. Why would he even be _near_ the playground?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Token mumbles, rubbing his temple.

“Ack! Maybe he followed her!” All three boys look up at Craig's twitchy boyfriend, a ghost of a smile on Craig's lips as he flips him off. Tweek returns the gesture.

“Hey Tweek,” Craig greets.

“Hi,” replies said blonde. He yanks off his black apron and sits between his boyfriend and Clyde, lacing his pale fingers through Craig's.

“Ew, guys, get a fucking room,” groans Token. Just to prove an unspoken point, Craig pecks Tweek on the cheek. 

“Gay,” Clyde pipes up. The ravenette ignores him and Tweek twitches.

“Anyways,” Token continues, staring down at his notebook, “Tweek may have a point. Though, it also doesn’t make much sense _how_ he would know she was there. The movie theater isn’t in his area, and unless he knew _beforehand_ she would be there, I don’t see how else he’d know.” The three of them nod in understanding. Craig had to cover Stark’s Pond, which wasn’t all that bad, but it was fucking boring. Nice and boring.

“Hello, welcome to Tweek Bros.! May I interest you in a nice cup of coffee?” The group turns towards Mr. Tweak, noticing an elderly couple they’ve never seen before. However, it’s clear they all recognized the orange parka, the teal pants, and the gray jacket. Kenny, Pip, and New Kid all pointed to what they wanted, the old woman laughing softly and her husband patting New Kid’s head.

“Go find a seat, my dears,” the woman said. Their classmates quickly went to one of the empty tables, Kenny laughing loudly at something Pip said.

“I’m telling you, Kenneth! Mysterion was the one who saved (Y/N) last night!” Pip was saying. Craig exchanges a glance with Token. 

“Uh huh, mmph,” Kenny replied. They continued to chat until the elders showed up, drinks in a drink carrier.

“(Y/N), dear, please take your hood and scarf off at the table. You too, boys,” the man chided gently. They obeyed, and (H/C) locks tumbled out from under the new kid’s hood.

“Children, are those your friends from school? They’re looking over at us,” the woman says, glancing up at the group of four boys. Kenny, Pip, and the new kid - (Y/N), was it? - all turned and looked back at them, (Y/N) paling once she recognized the group. Craig swallows thickly.

“Pardon us for being rude.” Ah, saved by Token’s kindness. “We were about to leave, but wanted to say our farewells.” The woman smiled, but Craig couldn’t take his eyes off (Y/N). She looked so different without her hood or scarf on, her soft skin practically glowing in the light of Tweek Bros. and her (E/C) eyes glistening with curiosity and wonder. Craig could already see his new journal entry:

_My name is Craig Tucker. I’m nine years old, and I’m dating Tweek Tweak. I’m beginning to like a new girl by the name of (Y/N). I am royally fucked._

“Yeah! See you all at school on Monday!” Clyde pipes. Kenny and Pip frown darkly at the opposing males, something that sends a chill down Craig's spine. They’re usually so happy, so seeing them like _this_ is pretty nerve wracking. The others seem to feel the same way, as they quickly usher themselves out the door. Craig lingers, nervousness bubbling in his chest, but one look at the two blonde males makes him stand and leave without a word.

“That was terrifying, man!” Tweek twitches, fidgeting with his shirt. Craig watches him for a moment.

“I understand why (Y/N) would be scared, and I can understand why Kenny and Pip are mad at us, but I just want to resolve everything, as if it never happened,” Token mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets. Clyde's shoulders sag.

“It's all my fault, you guys,” he whispers. “I attacked her, and I led you to chase her. I scared her off.”

“Shut the fuck up, Clyde.” Said male looks at his best friend in shock, green eyes meeting ice. “It was all of our faults. It was my fault for putting her in the position to choose between us and the other assholes, it's Token’s fault for telling us about her situation _after_ everything went down, it's your fault for attacking her, and Tweek…” Craig stops to stare at his boyfriend. “I have no idea what Tweek did, but he did something.”

“Ahh! You asshole!”

“Love you too.”

“Guys, c'mon. Let's just get to my house and we can figure out a way to get on (Y/N)’s good side,” Token intervenes. The couple and Clyde nods, following their friend to his massive home.

* * *

Craig stares at the ground before him, shivering violently as he wraps his arms around his knees. His dad doesn't drink, other than the spare beer or two, but after some celebration with his co-workers and friends, the bastard drank his own weight in whiskey and shots of patron. It wasn't well known, but when his old man drank as much as he did tonight, his violent outbreaks can easily bring Mr. McCormick to shame.

After arriving from Token's house, Craig finds his dad on the couch, still drinking that fucking liquid poison. He had no idea where his mom was, but he was pretty fucking sure that Ruby was hiding under her bed, something she never did unless things got out of control. Once the excuse of a man set his green eyes on his son, all hell broke loose, profanities flying through the air towards both father and son, a bottle smashing into dust against the wall, and the young nine year old boy literally kicked out of his own house, the door locked tight behind him. 

With the snow falling harder than it had in months, and with nowhere to go, Craig Tucker sits on his doorstep, silently suffering and wishing he had the comfort and warmth of his beloved Stripe.

“(Y/N), is that your classmate? The one we saw in the coffee shop earlier?” The young man tears his gaze from the ground and to three figures that he could hardly recognize through the snow. The new kid stands there, holding her guardians’ hands, staring at him with wide eyes. Craig looks away.

“What's your name, son?” the old man asks. 

“It's Craig,” he replies softly, sniffling. He wasn't crying, no. With the weather being absolutely horrid, Craig finds his nose more stuffed than it usually is, and his voice sounding more nasally than ever.

“Well Craig, I'm Richard, and this is my wife, Mary. We're (Y/N)’s guardians. Why are you out here in this weather?”

“My dad kicked me out.”

“You poor dear! We're about to have some dinner. Perhaps you would like to join us?” Mary offers. Craig looks up once more, freezing at the young girl's concerned expression.

“...That would be nice, thank you. May I get my pet?” Craig asks, his heart pounding. He doesn't know if they'll allow him to bring Stripe, and even if he did, he'd have no clue how he would get him back if his dad were awake. 

“Of course! Please, stay the night. It's awfully cold out, and if your father kicked you out, you might as well have a warm bed to sleep in,” Richard muses, a smile on his face. Craig nods and stands, grabbing his backpack.

“I'll be out in five minutes.” The small group of three nods, huddling close together to keep warm. That being said, Craig turns and goes to the side of his house, opening the fence gate that leads to his backyard. He'd have to make sure to stay extremely quiet, especially when sneaking behind his dad to get to his room. With a deep breath, Craig walks through his backyard and through the back door.

The living room TV could be heard from the kitchen, as well as Mr. Tucker’s loud snores. With a sigh of relief, Craig scribbles a note for his mom, explaining where he would be, and why. He silently leaves it on the countertop, careful not to make any noise, as his father is an extremely light sleeper. Craig tiptoes into the living room and towards the stairs, freezing when his dad twitches. He continues up the stairs when he realizes his dad still out cold. 

“Ruby?” Craig whispers, poking his head into his little sister's room. All the lights are off, her bed empty. The eldest Tucker child breathes a sigh of relief. She must be at a friend's house. With relief, he silently goes to his room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. Craig yanks open his closet door and shoves a pair of jeans and a shirt for the next day in his backpack, along with a pair of pajamas, socks, his phone charger, his astronomy and constellation books, his hairbrush, deodorant, a toothbrush and bottle of toothpaste that's never been used, two small bowls, and a small bag of guinea pig food. He normally doesn't feed Stripe the pellets, but they would have to work for the night.

“Eek!” Stripe cries. Craig rushes over and shushes his baby, pulling him out of his cage.

“Shh, baby, shh,” he whispers affectionately. “We're going somewhere else for the night, okay? You have to stay silent.” Stripe calms at his owner's words, nuzzling into his hands. Craig smiles and pecks a kiss onto his head before gently putting him in his jacket, close to his chest. Grabbing his backpack, he silently treads down the stairs, only to freeze in place. 

His dad was awake, drinking more alcohol.

He continues down the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Craig knows that if he's caught, it'd be ugly. It's not like his dad would remember it in the morning, anyways, so might as well save the guilt of having to explain what his old man did. 

Mr. Tucker wasn't a bad father, and though it took him a while to accept the fact his son likes other boys, he was very accepting. When sober, he wouldn't dare lay a hand on either of his children, and they knew it. Aside from the occasional arguments and the constant birds being flipped, he was, perhaps, one of the better dads in all of South Park, if not all of Colorado. This is why Craig never holds a grudge against his dad for what happens when drunk, no matter _what_ happens. 

Craig sighs noiselessly through his nose, continuing to the kitchen and out the back door. He walks around his house once more, meeting the group that promised him a safe place. Richard smiles and urges the group towards the yellow house with the white trimmings a few blocks away. 

“This is where you live?” Craig asks, looking around the inside of the house once they step in and remove their shoes. He doesn't mean to sound disinterested, it's just that he's cold, and he's hungry, and he just wants to read his damn books and cuddle with his baby before going to sleep. Mary chuckles.

“Yes it is. While our dear girlie shows you around, I can make some spaghetti with garlic toast. How does that sound?” Mary looks at Craig with the same affection she has for (Y/N), which oddly makes the boy feel warm inside.

“That sounds… Really good, actually. Oh, I forgot. This is Stripe.” Craig pulls his guinea pig out from his jacket, startling the poor thing out of his slumber. Stripe complains softly, blinking his dark eyes. Someone gasps, and before Craig knows it, (Y/N), with her jacket and scarf missing, has her face close to Stripe’s, her eyes wide in amazement. “Do you want to hold him?” 

“Why don't you two go upstairs first?” Richard suggests. The (H/C) haired girl looks disappointed, but nods with a smile. She leads the ravenette up the stairs and to the first door on the right. (Y/N) opens the door and flips on the light, exposing a slightly cluttered room. While she seats herself on her bed, Craig takes in the two posters, one for a movie he has yet to see, and another for a popular game. A few game boards lay forgotten on the floor, a score sheet with Pip, Kenny, and (Y/N)’s names scribbled onto it, next to rows of numbers. 

Whatever game they were playing at the time, Pip won.

“Nice room,” Craig comments, carefully placing his bag by the door. He has no idea where he would sleep, but he ignores it for the time being. The girl smiles at him, but points to Stripe. Craig sits across from her, laying Stripe on the clean bed. Said pig from New Guinea (not really) sniffs around, exploring the soft surface. “So, why don't you talk?”

 **Why are you so talkative?** (Y/N) bites back with a text. Craig frowns slightly, but watches as his beloved pet cuddles up in the new kid's lap. Thinking back to her question, he wonders _why_ he's been talkative lately. He usually has very little to say on the matter, but this girl, this fucking _girl,_ is making him want her to know more, no, to know _everything_ about him, and to accept him.

And he doesn't know why.

“Seriously. Why don't you talk?” The girl looks uncomfortable, keeping her gaze on Stripe. 

**I was in an accident,** she finally types. **It's not that I don't *want* to talk, because I do, I really do, but it's more that I *can't.*** Craig nods in understanding. He knows what it's like to have so much to say, but he can't say a damn thing. The two grow quiet, watching Stripe sleep. The silence is comfortable, but again, Craig wants to say something. Before he gets the chance, his mouth open to form words, the two are called down to dinner.

* * *

(E/C) eyes meet icy blue, the same blue that glared at her on her first day of school, and the same blue that was filled with so much pain when she and her guardians found the boy sitting outside his home. Stripe sleeps soundly between the two warm bodies, the room dark. Dinner was nice, excellent even, and with a full stomach and feeling very much cared for, both kids lay in the same bed, a wordless conversation dancing between them. Craig's heart pounds loudly in his chest as he looks at (Y/N), and he wonders if she can hear it. He knows it's wrong to feel this way, especially since he has a boyfriend, but was he truly happy? 

He loved Tweek, yes, but he can't forget the times the blonde has demanded he give Stripe back every time they get into a fight, since Tweek got the animal for Craig. It didn't matter that Craig was the only one who truly took care of his beloved pet, that he cleaned and fed and watered Stripe, that when Stripe was sick, he was the one who rushed him to the veterinarian for medicine. Tweek had threatened this before, numerous times, in fact, and Craig wasn't sure _how_ he felt anymore. 

With the girl, however, he felt calm. Something about her seemed more mature, like she had seen things no one’s eyes were meant to see, and maybe she has. She's strong, she's brave, and she always knows a second way out of a situation. She's also kind, caring, and everything someone would want in a person, Craig included. (Y/N) isn't the type of girl who would want to dive head first into one of Stan’s crazy shenanigans, but would much rather lay low and enjoy the boring way of life, much like Craig does. 

If she would let him, Craig could easily see a future with her.

The two gaze at each other, saying nothing for what seems like hours, and it's just how Craig likes it. He doesn't mind laying in the dark, the silent conversation about anything and everything continuing for hours on end, only if it meant if she was the one with him. The ravenette decides to push the thought of Tweek to the very back of his mind, instead focusing on fighting off the sleep that threatened to overcome him. The bed was so warm, and the night was as silent as it could possibly be, and Craig felt safe, even if he was in a stranger's home. Blue eyes begin to droop, Craig's eyelids falling without him wanting them to. 

As a last decision before sleep took over, Craig reaches out and grabs (Y/N)’s hand, falling into the deep bliss of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week. It's been crazy lately :/ To make up for it, I'm updating today, so it's for last week and for this week. Things are beginning to get interesting, so prepare for shit to go down!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Craig woke up, both (Y/N) and Stripe were missing. He didn’t notice it at first, however. The ravenette was too busy rubbing the sleep from his eyes and reading the missed messages on his phone.

(12:06 A.M.) Mom: baby?  
(12:07 A.M.) Mom: oh my god, im so sorry!  
(12:07 A.M.) Mom: i was out with my friends, i didnt kno ur father would be drunk!  
(12:13 A.M.) Mom: call me when u wake up  
(12:13 A.M.) Mom: luv u

(4:43 A.M.) Ruby: hey asshole  
(4:43 A.M.) Ruby: moms freaking out, and so is dad  
(4:43 A.M.) Ruby: just hurry home ok

(7:59 A.M.) Tweek: Gpod morning! :-)  
(8:00 A.M.) Tweek: *good

Craig smiled softly, ignoring the messages from his mom and sister, but sent his boyfriend a ‘good morning’ text in return. It was only then he noticed the absence of the girl and his beloved pet. He jumps out of bed and looks around, not finding either living beings in the room before him. Panicked, Craig runs out of the room and down the stairs, relieved to find them both on the living room floor, a bowl of lettuce in front of Stripe and a bowl of cereal in front of (Y/N). Said girl waves when she sees Craig, returning to reading a book that had caught her fancy. 

“My, you were asleep for some time, Craig,” Richard smiles. Craig fights the urge to flip him off, opting for scratching the nape of his neck instead.

“Sorry about that, sir. It took me a while to fall asleep.” _Because I was too busy ogling over your adopted granddaughter._

“That's quite alright. (Y/N) has some friends coming over to bring her to the lab today. Would you be willing to join her?” Richard puts the newspaper he was holding onto his lap, still smiling at the boy. (Y/N) looks up at Craig, chewing her food.

“I appreciate the offer, but I should probably get home. Mom's a bit worried,” replies Craig. They both nod in understanding. 

“At least have some breakfast first, son.” Craig nods and goes to the kitchen with the elder male. After popping some white bread into the toaster, Richard smiles down at the boy. “My wife and I appreciate you looking after (Y/N). She’s been having a hard time adjusting to life in South Park, and I’m afraid the temperature is getting to her as well.” Craig looks up, his eyes fixated on Richard’s. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” the old man begins, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, “where she came from, it was easily over one hundred degrees. We literally found her in the snow in nothing but a t-shirt, jeans, and no family. It’s bad enough she’s getting bullied at school.” 

“...Bullied?” Craig questions, his voice sounding meek. He had a sinking feeling he knew what Richard was talking about.

“A few days ago, our little girl came home crying, holding hands with who we now know is Kenny, her jacket and scarf missing, and a good handful of hair ripped out. We brought her to the hospital because her head was bleeding slightly, but thankfully, no serious damage was done. We’re just keeping an eye on her just in case the bullying gets worse.”

Craig stays silent, a lump in his throat as he stares at the linoleum before him. He jumps when the toaster pops.

“Would you like butter or jam on your toast?”

* * *

“Hey babe!” Tweek greets, grinning widely at his raven-haired boyfriend. A ghost of a smile graces Craig’s lips as he makes his way to his boyfriend.

“Hey. How was your night?” He sits at one of the empty chairs in the coffee shop, glancing down at the mug of hot chocolate Tweek had gotten him. How sweet of him.

“Same old same old. The fucking - _ack!_ \- Underwear Gnomes tried to steal my underwear again. The lock on my dresser was a good idea!” Tweek beams, his brown eyes glistening. Craig chuckles, taking a sip. “How was yours?”

“Got locked out,” was his short reply. 

_”Again?! Really?!”_ the blonde groans, his smile fading quickly and an angry frown quickly replacing it. “That’s the third time this month!”

“Can’t do anything about it. Dad got drunk.” Craig shrugs off Tweek’s murderous expression. 

“...Where did you go?” 

“You know the new kid? Stayed with her,” Craig mutters. He quickly notices the way his boyfriend freezes up. “What?” 

“You stayed at her house?” Wow, the emotionless words that left Tweek’s mouth could easily rival his boyfriend’s. And win.

“It’s not like we did anything, Tweek. Besides, I tried texting you and got no reply.”

“Well I’m sorry I was out of town with my parents,” Tweek snaps, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. One of Craig’s eyebrows rose.

“What’s your problem?” Craig dares to ask. 

Wrong question.

“What’s my problem?! _What’s my problem?!_ Ever since the new kid shows up, you’ve been acting so fucking weird! You’re always glancing at her, you hate the sight of she and Kenny or she and Pip, and you’ve been asking Kyle about her! I know this because _I fucking overheard you!_ Numerous times!” he all but shrieks, gathering the attention of the one other table in the shop. Craig could honestly care less.

“If I remember correctly,” he starts, narrowing his eyes, _”you_ asked _me_ to keep an eye on her since _you_ were _soooo_ fucking worried about her. Maybe I fucking feel bad that _my best friend ripped her hair out._ Jesus fucking Christ, Tweek.”

“Don’t you fucking give me that shit, Tucker! I’ve seen _how_ you look at her!” Tweek hisses.

“Excuse me?! I don’t look at her any differently than I look at other girls!” Craig bites back. It was honestly a lie, but he would never, _ever,_ admit that to anyone, much less to his boyfriend.

“Yes you do! I’m not a fucking idiot!” Craig makes the mistake of flipping the enraged blonde off, only to result in being drenched in lukewarm hot chocolate. Tweek Bros. goes quiet, every eye trained on the couple. Craig slowly stands, watching as the brown liquid trickles off him and down his clothes, gathering in a puddle at his feet. “Craig-”

“You know something, Tweek?” the ravenette cuts Tweek off, his voice empty. Tweek goes silent, his eyes wide and watery. “I’d rather have my dick ripped off by a fucking manbearpig than date a meth addict for another second.” With that, Craig turns and leaves, ignoring how his boyf- no, his _ex-_ boyfriend scampers after him.

“Craig, wait! I’m sorry!” Said male stops walking, but doesn’t turn.

“Sorry’s not gonna cut it this time. This is the last time you’ll fucking hear from me.” Tweek watches, tears falling as his hot chocolate-covered ex-boyfriend walks away, not once looking back.

* * *

You walked with your two best friends, along with Stan, Kyle, and a pouting Cartman, up the long, winding path to Dr. Mephesto’s lab. The snowy day had easily turned to stormy weather, but you’re finding that out of the ordinary. Kyle knocks on the door.

“We’re here for the one o’clock tour,” the redhead says once some old guy opens the door. You try not to look at his cane.

“Ah, welcome, young scientists! I’m sure you all know me, but I see a… er… a _face_ I haven’t seen yet,” the crazed scientist says, tilting his head at you. You blink.

“That’s (Y/N). She just got here a few days ago,” Stan informs.

“I-I was sure your friend was a boy!” Dr. Mephesto coughs awkwardly, both hands on his ass-cane. “Anyways, please follow me.” The six of you follow the scientist into the lab, but you zone him out as you looked at different experiments. None of them quite made any sense, and you don’t know how having so many asses is exactly important to have. As far as you know, it just means more farts and more shit coming out. 

Maybe that’s what he’s aiming for?

“...And finally, a work in progress. Unlike the other experiments, this one can change the mind as well as the body. We are working on,” Dr. Mephesto pauses for effect, “a portal to another dimension.” Now _that_ catches your attention.

 _A portal?_ You perk up, your eyes zeroed on the machine before the crazy guy. 

“There are still some tests to be done, and there are some elements that seem to be- young lady, will you please step away from the machine?” Pip gasps and Kenny makes a grab for you, but you duck away, studying the portal. Your eyes squint as you stare at the components before you. Dr. Mephesto tries to get your attention, but you ignore him and motion to your friends.

**Kyle, get me one of those blue wires from the box over there. Cartman, I’ll need you and Stan to do some heavy lifting for me. Pip, will you please grab the blueprints? And Kenny, can you please get me a screwdriver?**

_”Phwaapmh?!_ Nuh-uh!” Kenny protests. You turn to him, an eyebrow raised and your phone ready.

**Why not?**

“Hmphmph phell fphkphng thph!”

“You’re not going to die, Kenny,” Kyle says, not looking up from the box of wires.

“Even if he did, no one would care,” Cartman finally speaks up. You shoot him a glare, and the fat boy goes back to pouting, arms crossed and looking away. 

“C’mon, man, just go get the screwdriver,” Stan whines, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket to prepare for the heavy lifting you promised. Kenny shakes his head, folding his arms.

“I’ve grabbed the blueprints!” Pip smiles, looking quite pleased with himself. This kid literally will kill you with kindness one of these days. You just know it. The lad pauses, watching as Kyle argues with Kenny over getting the screwdriver you wanted.

“A fucking screwdriver isn’t going to kill you!”

“Mph phm ehph!”

“No it’s not!”

“Mph phm ehph!”

“(Y/N) will kiss you on the cheek if you get it,” Stan pipes. Kenny freezes, looking over at you.

“Phee phell?” You shrug, nodding.

 **If it gets you to get the screwdriver while I’m working on the portal, yeah.** Kenny stares at you for a moment.

“Mphmke eeph _pheephomph_ eey geph phm.” You look at Stan for clarification.

“He says he’ll get you the screwdriver _after_ you kiss him.” Sighing, you step up to one of your best friends.

“Are you sure this is necessary? I mean, I could get the screwdriver!” Pip cries, looking worried.

“My child, this is not how things work,” the scientist tells him, whom had been previously watching the scene unfold. Pip makes a noise of discomfort as he watches you get closer to Kenny. Kenny, on the other hand, watches you with wide eyes, his heart pounding harshly against his ribs. He tells himself to not appear too excited for this, but whether his little friend cares or not, and whether or not the shakiness in his hands stops, his excitement is through the roof.

“Holy shit, she’s really going to kiss him,” you hear Kyle say.

“Why would anyone want to kiss _him?!_ He’s fucking poor!”

“Shut up, fatass!”

“Hey! Don’t call me fat, you fucking Jew!” 

“Ugh, do you two ever shut up?!” Wow, you never knew Pip could get easily annoyed.

“They do this all the time,” Stan mumbles. You realize that you’re using them as a distraction. With a deep breath, you stop right in front of Kenny. He’s a lot taller than you originally thought, and those blue eyes of his remind you of someone, but you couldn’t remember who. With shaky hands, you pull down your scarf as he pulls down the hood of his parka, his blonde locks falling haphazardly over his eyes. 

“Hurry the hell up!” Two hands shove you from behind. Your eyes widen as your lips crash against Kenny’s, both of you staring at each other in shock. It takes the both of you a moment to pull away, and almost instantly, you turn and sock Cartman in the face. He falls with a thud. “Ow! You piece of shit, that hurt!” Kenny quickly stands in front of you, taking the blow that was meant for you. The blonde falls, clutching his stomach.

“Hey, hey, hey, whoa now! Calm down!” Dr. Mephesto cries, pulling Cartman away. “No fighting in the laboratory!” You and Pip kneel next to Kenny, fear and concern in your eyes.

“Are you okay?” Pip asks, helping Kenny to his feet.

“Y-Yeah, just really fuckin’ hurts,” the poor kid mumbles. He coughs a few times before glaring at his attacker. “You better watch it, fatass. If you do that again, I’ll fucking kill you.” You think he means about punching him, but you realize Kenny was talking about Cartman’s attempt to attack _you._

 **Thank you, Kenny.** He smiles at you after reading your message.

“No problem. I’ll get that screwdriver,” Kenny says, pulling his hood back up and going to the toolbox. You watch him, your cheeks pink, as he digs around for the needed tool before he turns. He takes one step, trips over a chunk of metal that the scientist’s associates had left by the portal, the blonde falling and the screwdriver that was so secure in his hands going through his eye and through his brain.

“Oh my god, they killed Kenny!”

“You bastards!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time, no update! I'm so terribly sorry about that. I was having a serious family emergency that lasted for quite a while, I went on call at my job so I can focus getting into college (I got accepted into nursing school!!), my baby brother graduated (he's only two years younger than me, but still), and I actually have a new addition to the family. I ended up getting a guinea pig named Tweek, only because he reminds me of our favorite little spaz from South Park. I know I'm updating on a Monday, but hey! Be excited! I may just update this Friday as well! No promises, but it's definitely a possibility!
> 
> Well, you all know what to do. If you've enjoyed today's chapter, leave a comment (guests, that means you, too! I love all of you precious potatos and watermelons out there!), a kudo, a bookmark, and subscribe to be informed of when I update the chapter!
> 
> (Holy shit, 3,612 words, all when I've been up all night and suffering from being sick. Let's do this!)

You make your way to Tweek Bros. before going to wait for your four friends (and Cartman) at the local bus stop, nearly skipping in excitement. Ah, that merry ten-year-old excitement was one you missed dearly, especially after the two year apocalypse. After doing as much work as you could on the portal, you and your friends decided to head home for the night. Nothing too special, but there was a lingering promise of checking out some warehouse the troublemakers would sneak into. They refused to tell you exactly _where_ it was, but they promised it would be fun. Might as well, right?

“Hello there, kiddo. What would you like to order?” You look up at Mr. Tweak, the fact you had arrived and passed through the doors had gone over your head while you were lost in thought. Mentally snapping out of your own mind, you walk to the counter and point to the drink you had two days prior. “Alright then! I’ll call you when your order’s ready.”

You blink and go sit down.

Once more, you lose yourself in your thoughts. The memory of the kiss you and Kenny shared instantly came to mind, but when you try to remember after that little event, it was a blur. Literally, you couldn’t remember a damn thing, but you were _so sure_ that _something _had happened. What it was, you can’t say you remember.__

“Here’s your- _ack!-_ your order.” Jumping, your head snaps up. (E/C) meets a dull brown as Tweek stares, almost angrily and full of hatred, down at you, your beverage in his pale, shaky hands. You nod in thanks, gently taking the cup from his hands. After pulling down your ever-present scarf, you blow a little on the drink before taking a sip. 

Absolutely _delicious._

“May I talk to you for a moment?” Tweek twitches, waiting awkwardly as he stands there. You nod and gesture for him to sit with you. The blonde sits. “So… Craig stayed at your house Saturday night?” You blink and pull out your phone, wondering where this was all coming from. 

**Yeah, but his dad kicked him out. My guardians offered for him to stay. Why? What’s up?** Tweek reads your message before fidgeting anxiously. 

“Do...oh Jesus, this is too much pressure!” Tweek spazzes out for a moment, leaving you to watch in concern. 

**Are you alright??**

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” He takes in a deep breath, mumbling something about a happy place and puppies under his breath. Whatever place he’s thinking about honestly sounds amazing, especially if there’s puppies involved. “Do you like anyone?” You immediately turn red, your eyes wide in shock and in embarrassment, your body frigid. Tweek notices your stillness and leans forward, his eyes darkening to just about match the inky darkness of his pupils. “Who is it?! It’s Craig, isn’t it?! _Isn’t it?!”_ Shaking your head quickly, you put your hands up in surrender before typing out your response. 

**What?! Dude, no. He’s your boyfriend. That wouldn’t be very cool of me to go after your boyfriend, man! Friends don’t do that to each other!** Tweek slowly calms down when he reads your words, his eyes returning to their normal hue. 

“...Oh. Then, uh, who _do_ you like?” The redness returns to your cheeks as you distract yourself with a large gulp of your piping hot beverage. You’re not ashamed to admit that you can be quite an idiot at times, wincing as the liquid burns your tongue and throat. “You’ve gotta tell me, man! I won’t tell, I swear! Unless someone keeps asking me who you like because that would be _way_ too much pressure for me to handle and I don’t think I’ll be able to keep it from them because in all reality keeping secrets is too much pressure in general, _but_ I can try _not_ to tell anyone!” You smile at the blonde’s rushed rant, rolling your eyes before passing him your phone. 

**Don’t tell anyone, but I think I like Kenny. We kinda, uh, kissed yesterday.**

_”WHAT?! Him?!_ Oh my god, man! I can’t believe - well, actually, I _do_ kinda believe it, but I was honestly betting on Pip. You know, because he’s your best friend and all,” Tweek mutters, analyzing you thoughtfully. You shoot him a glare, a glare that the twitching jerk pointedly ignores. 

**You’re unbelievable.**

“And you like the class pervert,” Tweek shoots back. You frown. “Anyways, I kinda have something to confess. Craig and I… We’re not together anymore.” Your eyebrows knit together in confusion before it dawns on you what he was saying. Wait. 

_What?_

The hazel-eyed male looks down, fiddling his thumbs as tears fill his eyes. You place a hand on his arm in what you hope was a reassuring manner. You were never really good at this sort of thing, especially when it came to break ups. 

“We got into this- _gah!-_ fight yesterday, and I f-fucking threw hot chocolate over him. He doesn’t want me near him,” he explains, his voice soft. Standing, you yank the male into a hug. Tweek stills for a moment before wrapping his arms around you. You’re not sure how long the two of you stayed like that, but by the time you pulled away, your drink was cold. 

**The guys and I were going to a warehouse today since there’s no school for the week. Wanna come with?** Tweek shakes his head with a sad smile. 

“No thanks… I have to work, so I can’t go. Besides, I hear that place is haunted.” There’s a moment’s pause before Tweek gripes his hair in panic. _”That place is fucking haunted!_ Oh god! Fuck!” Without warning, he sprints towards a heavy-looking door, disappearing behind it for a few moments. The crashes from whatever’s inside could be heard throughout the shop, and as everyone pauses to listen, you sip at your drink, your eyes trained on the door. Tweek suddenly bursts out, huffing as he stops right in front of you, his hands wrapped around a red cylinder. “Take this! It’s pepper spray, so take it!” 

**What, exactly, would this do against a ghost?** Nonetheless, you take the spray and examine it, mapping out its features and how it works. After a while, it’s become second nature for you to do those things, so it just kinda happens. 

“Just take it! You never know when you’ll need it! Stay safe!” 

**Uh… Thanks, Tweek. I’ll, er, let you know how it goes?** Raising an eyebrow, you pull your scarf back over your nose and mouth, watching as your friend scurries back to the room behind the heavy door. With a sigh, you scribble down your number on a napkin and hand it to Mr. Tweak as you make your way to the front doors. 

“Ah, for Tweek? I’ll be sure it gets to him. Have a nice day!” the man smiles. You wave and throw your empty cup away, walking out the doors and towards that bus stop. The walk over went quicker than you thought, but hey, you weren’t going to complain. 

“Hey (Y/N)!” Kyle greets. Your smile’s hidden as you wave in greeting, your gaze meeting Kenny’s. You wave to him as well, though something feels… Off. You can’t really put your finger on it, but oh well. Kenny, on the other hand, looks mildly disappointed and kind of… sad? You wonder if he’s okay. 

“About fucking time!” Cartman grumbles, not looking your way. Stan frowns, but Pip rushes over. 

“Hello! We were getting mighty worried, and I was afraid something had happened to you! Is everything alright?” 

**Sorry about that! I was grabbing something to drink since I left early. I didn't mean to worry you guys.**

“Phmph ophay,” Kenny’s muffled voice rings out. You can see the way his cheeks rise in a smile, but you notice it doesn’t exactly reach his eyes. Before you start staring, you look away with a blush. If anyone noticed, they didn’t comment. 

Chatter filled the air as the five boys talked about anything and everything, and you were glad that Stan, Kyle, and Kenny had kept Pip in the conversation. Your best friend seemed pretty happy about it, too, but you can’t help but feel like Cartman was excluding him from the conversation on purpose. It wasn’t long before the bus rolled to a stop and the six of you paid your fees and were on the road. 

“Okay, so, this place is said to be pretty fucking haunted,” Stan states as soon as you all sit down. You were seated by Pip, Cartman by Kenny, and, as usual, Kyle by Stan. 

You decide this is okay. This is normal. You like this. 

“Oh hell yeah, but we’ve gone there so many times and haven’t seen a single thing,” Kyle pipes up. You and Pip share a glance, but say nothing. 

“Ugh, we already know this, Kahyle. Get on with it!” 

“Shut up, fatass!” The rest of you ignore the two as they begin to bicker back and forth. 

“Anyways,” Stan says, turning to you three, “we were planning on doing some paranormal investigating. The warehouse has three floors, then a basement and a rooftop. However, we don’t have access to the roof, and honestly, it looks a little dangerous, but we should be able to find a way. There’s no power, either, so we brought some flashlights, spare batteries, and some candles and matches just in case. There’s also a possibility that some drunk or druggie hobos are inside, too, so watch out for them.” Suddenly, the pepper spray Tweek had given you feels heavier in your pocket. 

“Stan and I will be on the first floor,” Kyle cuts in, effectively dismissing Cartman and his rude remarks, “Pip and Kenny on the second, Cartman on the third, and (Y/N), we were wondering if you could take the basement.” 

You take a moment to ponder this. 

Here you are, on a bus heading towards a hopefully abandoned warehouse surrounded by five ten year old boys, whereas yourself, a twenty year old apocalyptic warrior (of sorts), trapped in your ten year old body, which means you don’t exactly have the muscle you had gained back in your dimension (or is it time? You’re beginning to lose track of things. Perhaps you should invest in buying a journal to keep your thoughts straight), so your childish noodle arms are of no use if someone larger than a sixth grader were to attack you, but even then, you weren’t sure if you could fight one off. 

Then there’s the thought that there _are_ ghosts in the warehouse. As far as you know, none of you have cameras, and you sure as hell aren’t wasting your phone’s precious battery power for videos and pictures of floating dust and old walls covered in graffiti. Now, you’re not saying you don’t believe in the supernatural, because you totally fucking do (thanks to the fucking haunted houses you came across while trying not to get killed or eaten), but you’re concerned that none of you are properly prepared for something like this. 

You think the facts over before sighing, your eyes slipping shut. 

**I’ll do it.**

“Great! Kenny brought some airhorns from home so if there’s any trouble, lay on it and we’ll come running. That goes for everyone,” Stan warns, taking turns to look everyone dead in the eye. 

“Looks like we may be arriving,” Pip mutters, looking out the bus window. The bus rolls to a stop, and the six of you stand and exit the vehicle. A sense of dread soon falls over you, and the silence that settles among you during the trek through the woods doesn’t exactly soothe your mind. 

“You know what scares me? Axe murderers. There could be one in there, just waiting for us,” Stan says. Kenny pulls down his hood for a moment, probably to speak without anyone having to guess what he’s saying or needing a translator. 

“Nah, they’re a lot more uncommon than you think. But what scares _me_ is the possibility of the floor or roof collapsing, then we’d be rendered helpless or even crushed to death,” Kyle informs. 

“Guys!” Kenny whines, an odd fear in his eyes. You frown, knowing that this kid’s a lot braver than anyone else (aside from you), so fear in _his_ eyes? Something’s up. 

You fiddle around with your phone, finding an app that you hadn't noticed before and type into it, pressing the speaker button. 

“Those are nothing. Well, not the collapsing part, but the axe murderer. I’m a high believer in the supernatural, and what I would say would scare me the most are wendigos,” your phone speaks out in a monotonous, robotic way. You catch the eyes of your friends momentarily before they turn away, obviously wondering where the noise had come from. 

“What’s a wendigo?” Cartman asks. 

“Well, they’re technically spirits. They roam forests and other areas of the outdoors, waiting for their next victim, being someone who resorts to cannibalism in order to survive. The spirit then possesses the human, whose teeth grow sharper and longer, their skin grows tougher, and their bodies completely change shape. They can’t smell very well, as long as only able to see moving objects, but their hearing is outstanding. They’re also lightning fast and can kill you within an instant. Not only that, but they can mimic the voices of humans, and that’s because they were once human. 

“It’s almost impossible to kill them, actually. Bullets and axes and what have you won’t have any effect on them, though a shotgun would buy you some time by stunning them. It’s fire they fear the most, and that’s how they die. It’s not recommended to kill one, though, because that releases the spirit back into the wilderness to hunt down their next victim. 

“The only way you can truly get away from them without killing the bastards is by staying completely still. They can’t see you, so if you stay immobile, you’re totally fine, but if they manage to locate you, you’re as good as dead.” Five pairs of eyes stare at you in horror, the warehouse looming above you all. 

“Remind me to never let you tell ghost stories at night,” Kenny finally speaks up, trembling. 

“Those _things_ sound fucking _petrifying._ G-Good thing they don’t exist, r-ri-right?” Cartman sputters. You shrug. 

“Who knows. I haven’t seen one, but I’ll be fucking damned if I do,” your phone buzzes out. You fucking love this app. 

“Thanks for the nightmares, (Y/N). I don’t really want to find out if they exist or not, so let’s hurry up and go inside. I’m almost tempted to go home now,” Kyle admits. The others nod, Pip holding himself and looking downright terror-stricken and pale. 

“T-Too bad the bus won’t be here for another three hours, huh?” Cartman stammers. The group looks uneasy, and you momentarily feel bad, but you’re here to be scared, right? 

_Right._

“C’C-mon, you guys, let’s go.” You nod and follow Stan through the doors, looking around in interest. He stops at the foyer, pulling off his backpack to dig through it. The ravenette passes out sources of light and their energy sources to everyone, along with copies of the map of the place and two cans of airhorns. 

“So, everyone know where they’re going?” You all nod. Kenny looks uneasy, but unfolds his map. “Alright, then, let’s go.” As the group disperses, Kenny pulls you back. “Wait…” The blonde pulls you into a tight hug, holding on for a solid thirty seconds or so. “Be safe, okay? I’ll come running if anything happens.” You nod and pull down your scarf so he can see your smile before detaching yourself from him. “I’ll see you soon,” he mutters. You nod and study your map, looking for the stairway to lead you to the basement as Kenny walks away. Sighing, you start your trek down. 

For the most part, it was silent. And cold, can’t forget about that, but then again, the place _is_ deserted and it _is_ snowing outside. You just can’t shake the feeling that it’s somehow supposed to be just a _tad_ bit warmer than this. 

Your footsteps are the only noises you can hear, and other than that, the silence was deafening. The crunching of peeled paint under your sneakers sounded like cannons, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing all around you. If you were to say you weren’t getting freaked out, you’d be lying. 

As a form of comfort, you turn to your phone, only to discover there’s no bars, which means no means of playing music to calm you down, and not a damn way to text or call an outsider for help. With only a flashlight as your only source of light, you push forward. 

Time begins to escape you as you wander the halls and going through each and every room. You were mistaken to believe there would be no rooms down in the basement, but after discovering numerous rooms that were used for additional storage spaces, you were entirely convinced that there was a possibility of a hidden room behind false walls. Who knows, the people in this area are crazy enough to do it, so why not? 

As you exit yet another room, a loud bang startles you, almost causing you to drop the flashlight. You quickly scan the area, but find nothing. However, that doesn’t stop what sounds like footsteps growing closer. Your eyes grow as wide as saucers when disfigured whispering thunders around you from all directions. Heart pounding, you dive silently into the opposite room, taking shelter under some sort of structure that rests against the wall. You instantly turn off your flashlight, leaving you in pitch darkness. The footsteps and whispering grows louder as it grows closer to your destination, the voices varying from older men to young children to middle aged women. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

You will your erratic heart to slow down and for your labored breathing to slow to a steady, yet silent, rhythm. If there’s one thing you don’t like, it’s being caught from making stupid mistakes like making too much noise. 

Slowly, the footsteps grow closer, the whispering fading. You listen as closely as you can as the footsteps pause before making their way into the room you were hiding in. Holding your breath is a _terrible_ idea, and you fight your body from doing so. After walking around, seemingly searching for you, the footsteps stop right in front of the structure you’re hiding under. Everything’s silent as you wait for the - the _thing_ to go away, to leave you alone so you can get the hell out of there. 

“Boo.” 

You press down on the airhorn, the noise blaring around you. 

* * *

Craig reads his astrology book silently, his blue eyes gliding over the words and pictures as though he were reading a book made for kids beginning to read. He’d read this book a thousand times, so to say, but there was simply nothing else to do. With school being out for the week for someone catching the building on fire, the ravenette was finding it hard to find something interesting to occupy his free time. 

That’s when it hit him. 

A bad feeling, one that he couldn’t shake. It was scaring the living shit out of him, and as he bolts out of bed, he immediately thinks of (Y/N). Was she in trouble? Is something happening? Without a second thought, he snatches his phone from his desk and dials a group call to his two friends and his ex. 

“Yo man, what’s going on?” Clyde yells. 

“Hey Craig, Clyde,” Token greets. 

“I thought I told you not to talk to me - _ack!_ hey guys!” Tweek spazzes. 

“Whoa, you two okay?” Token asks. Craig scowls, shoving on his blue shoes. 

“Nevermind that. Something’s wrong.” 

“Wrong?” Clyde echos. “What do you mean, ‘wrong’?” 

“Just as I said! I have a really bad feeling, and I think it has something to do with (Y/N)!” The pale boy yanks his blue jacket on over his _Red Racer_ shirt, already heading down the stairs at a speed he didn’t know he possessed. 

“What?! Does anyone know where she’s at?!” 

“Sh-She’s at the abandoned warehouse with Pip, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. She invited me to go, but I couldn’t!” Tweek answers Token, sounding panicked. 

“Fuck! Alright, everyone meet me at the school ASAP! We have to go get them!” 

“See you in five!” Token hangs up. Tweek screams uncoherently before hanging up, obviously having one of his panic attacks. 

“Craig, I can ask my dad to drive us. It’ll be quicker than taking a bus,” Clyde informs. 

“Are you sure he’ll do it?” Craig’s eyes dart around, his heart hammering against his chest. (Y/N) had to be okay, she just _had_ to! 

“Of course! This is serious, so he’ll probably do it. I’ll see you soon.” Clyde hangs up without another word, leaving Craig to bathe in distress alone. 

“Please, _please,_ be okay. I’m coming.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: Wendigos are scary as all fucking hell. If you're interested, I highly recommend watching a YouTuber, such as Markiplier or Jacksepticeye, play Until Dawn. A great series, and it'll definitely send chills down your spine!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little late, but it's still Friday! Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry if it's not as satisfying as everyone probably hopes it'd be, but I had to put in a little filler before we begin getting to the good stuff.
> 
> Also, a new fanfic is on its way. It's a Kenny x Reader called _SuperHeroes Die Too,_ and it'll be an AU where the kids are all grown up, and their super powers they believed they had as kids are real. I'm pretty excited about it, so keep a look out for when it comes out! I'll definitely let you guys know :3
> 
> Enjoy!!

As the maroon car rolls to a stop, three doors open and four bodies tumble out, each male slipping on ice and slush. Not one of Stan’s gang was picking up their phones, which worried them all even more. They’d usually pick up, why weren’t they picking up?!

“Up ahead! I see the warehouse!” Token yells. Upon hearing this, Craig runs even faster, his panicked mind focused on a (H/C) girl. Was she okay? Is she hurt? Did something _bad_ happen? The ravenette hoped not, but he had a hunch that his gut feeling wasn’t lying. 

The four boys weren’t too far from the huge building before six figures burst out the double doors, shouts of fear ringing out. (Y/N) and Pip were in the back, and as Craig watched, a gray hand shot out from the darkness of the warehouse, grabbing Pip by the back of his shirt, yanking him back into the building as the British lad screams. The girl immediately stops and turns quickly, slipping on ice and damn near falling on her face before rushing back in.

“Guys!” Clyde yells, the first to meet with the opposing four males. “Pip and (Y/N) are still in there!” Cartman hunches over, hands on his knees as he huffs. Stan and Kyle were doing the same, Kenny plopping onto the snow beside them.

“Who fucking cares?” the fat boy hisses, turning to glare up at Clyde. “Pip’s a nobody, and that fucking whore is a mute bitch with no friends or family. Let them die!”

“Are you fucking serious?! Ugh, Kenny, go find them!” Kyle yells. The blonde groans from his place in the snow.

“Nuh-uh.”

 _”What?!_ Kenny, just _go!_ You like her, don’t you?!” Stan snaps. Craig watches the doors, his anger rising as he continues to listen to the conversation. 

_They’ll come out any second… Right? No, what are you thinking, Craig? Of course they will._

“Yeah,” Kenny breathes, his chest heaving, “but not _that_ much.” Tweek’s on him before anyone can blink, throwing punch after punch at the broke kid’s face.

“Gah! You fucking asshole! Sh-She fucking likes you, you fu-fucking idiot!” Everybody freezes, and Craig’s heart momentarily stops. (Y/N) likes Kenny?

“You son of a-hey Craig, where are you going? Craig?!” The boy ignores Clyde, sprinting towards the warehouse. They weren’t out yet, they needed to be out, they had to be safe! He doesn’t give two shits about Pip, but if he’s (Y/N)’s best friend, he’d have to care to some degree. It’s the least he could do for the girl. Once inside, Craig looks around.

On the floor lays a flashlight, its light flickering slightly. No doubt they had been here, but did they go forward, to the left, or to the right?

“(Y/N)? Pip?” Craig calls, flinching at the sound of his voice echoing off the walls. He was met with silence. He picks up the flashlight and scans the area. Aside from multiple pairs of footsteps going in every direction on the dust-covered floor, there was no sign of where the duo had gone. Craig stills, listening carefully for any minute noise. It was dead silent to his left, but up ahead and to his right were little noises that anyone could’ve made, be it a mouse or a human.

Or (Y/N).

A scream rips out of the darkness, the sound bouncing off the walls. Craig covers his ears to protect them from the intensity of the volume, but fixes his stare up ahead. The scream came from there, especially how it seemed to start and end in that general direction. The pale boy was sprinting ahead before the scream could stop echoing.

“Pip! Where are you?!” he shouts. Craig bounds up the stairs and passes two, three floors, before reaching the entrance to the roof. Wait, hold on, this wasn’t right.

 _“Craig!”_ Pip shrieks. 

_One floor below. Gotta go, c’mon, Craig! Move it!_

Listening to the little voice in his head, he rushes back down the stairs, following the wails of the blonde boy. Craig glances through every room he passes, skidding to a stop at a closed door. Pip’s screams seemed to be coming from there, but how the hell- Craig cuts his own thoughts off as he sees some sort of cabinet leaning dangerously against the opposing wall. It looks like it could be shoved in any direction, and if Craig could just get it right, that door would be broken down, and the two fourth graders would be brought to safety. 

Grunting, Craig scrambles to the cabinet, squeezing himself in the little space between the cabinet and wall. He braces his back on the wall and his feet against the piece of furniture before pushing as hard as he could. With a wail, the cabinet falls forward, but slides and turns to the side, just _barely_ making an opening through the now-broken door. Eyes wide, Craig crawls through.

(Y/N) and Pip are cowering in the corner, the girl holding her best friend behind her protectively. Her hood had fallen off, and her scarf hangs loosely around her neck, allowing Craig to see her face as pale as his own and little clouds forming around her nose and mouth with every breath she takes. Her (E/C) eyes flicker to him momentarily, but return to the figure that stands menacingly before the huddled duo. The figure, taller than a normal human and skin as gray as ash, turns to Craig, its eyes turning completely white and its teeth sickeningly sharp and definitely not human, but the shredded clothes and clumps of hair on its head reveals it once was. The _monster_ lets out a strangled screech, standing in front of the boy with lightning speed. With nothing else to do, Craig freezes.

The creature looks as if it’s looking through Craig, seemingly not seeing him. What _is_ this thing?

(Y/N)’s waving hand catches Craig’s attention. Careful not to move his head and only his eyes, he looks over. 

_Don’t. Move._

Craig blinks to show he understands, returning his glare to the thing before him. (Y/N) may know what this thing was, but how? He doesn’t want to ponder over it too much, watching out of the corner of his eye as the two frightened kids slowly make their way towards the door. Eyes widening, he watches in terrified silence as Pip slowly picks up a pebble and throws it at the window. The glass shatters, and with a deafening howl, the inhuman beast turns to investigate what had caused the noise. Pip and (Y/N) quickly leave through the hole in the door, but Craig makes no motion to move until he’s completely sure they’re at a safe distance away from this nightmare.

Swallowing thickly, Craig slowly backs towards the door, watching the, well, whatever it is, before crawling out of the hole. Thinking quickly, he drags the cabinet as much as he could to cover the door, only for an arm to reach out and swipe at him.

“Shit! Pip, (Y/N), run!” he screams, running down the hall he had come from. His footsteps echo loudly throughout the corridor, the shrill howl from the monster rattling the walls. Craig hears the thing ramming against the door, trying to break through and have itself three little Happy Meals. 

Outside, the seven remaining boys wait anxiously, staring at the door to the warehouse. They’ve heard the screams, both human and not, and they’d all be lying if they were to say they weren’t scared. Cartman even pissed his pants a little. 

The minutes ticked by, and with every second the trio remains missing, the hopes of their survival dwindles. The last noise that resonated were inhuman screams, then silence. Not a rustle of debris, not a second window breaking, and not a single pair of feet pitter pattering along the floor or snow. Each moment was torture.

“Go! Now!” Craig suddenly screams. (Y/N) and Pip are the first to emerge, followed by the chullo-clad male. 

“Guys!” Clyde yells, running to meet them halfway. The others watch in shock as the monster reveals its face momentarily before letting out a roar and disappearing back into the safety of the darkness. 

Panting heavily, Craig makes his way to the only girl in the group, his cold hands taking hold of her soft face. His azure eyes anxiously search her face for any bruise, scratch, or any other form of damage as the (E/C) eyed girl struggles to break from his grasp. Finding none, Craig yanks her into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy you’re safe… So fucking happy,” he mumbles into her disheveled hair. (Y/N) momentarily stops struggling, a soft sigh leaving her as she hugs back. Craig feels his heart skip a beat when she buries her nose in his neck, her soft breaths sending goosebumps down his spine. He honestly can’t say he’s felt quite this way with Tweek, but that’s a different thought for a later time.

“C’mon, guys. Clyde’s dad’s waiting for us,” Kyle interrupts. The two break away, and when (Y/N)’s eyes meet Craig’s, she stills, a blush fighting its way to her cheeks. Shaking her head, the girl steps back before rejoining the group. The ravenette watches with a sigh.

“You like her, don’t you,” Kenny states. Craig looks over, frowning. Kenny’s arms are crossed, and his angry blue eyes bore into Craig’s. 

“What’s it to you?” Craig snaps back, the urge to flip off the boy and possibly cause more damage than Tweek had done bites at Craig. Kenny rolls his eyes and steps forward, his other persona showing through.

“Because _I_ like her and _you’re_ into guys. It will _never_ work between you two. Besides, she likes _me_ and not some fucking gay ass bitch who can’t be man enough to dump his boyfriend the _right_ way.” Craig lets out a humorless laugh, his hands clenching into fists.

“You ‘like’ her? Please. _I_ was the one to go after her and Pip. _I_ was the one who helped them escape a trapped room. _I_ was the one who got them out of the fucking warehouse. Not _you.”_ he seethes, stepping into Kenny’s personal space. They were nose to nose, blue glaring at blue, both boys ready to beat the living shit out of the other.

“I suppose we’ll have to settle this tonight at Stark’s Pond at eleven, hm? Or are you too chicken shit to even show up?” Kenny sneers. See, _this_ is _exactly_ the reason why Craig can’t stand any of Stan’s group. They were too cocky, too obnoxious, and just full of shit in general.

“I’ll show up and show you the man (Y/N) _needs,”_ Craig hisses. Kenny lets out a short chuckle, pulling his hood up.

“Just remember one thing: (Y/N)’s into Mysterion. Not once did she say anything about Super Craig, and she never will. See you tonight, _Stupid Craig.”_ Kenny stalks off after zipping up his parka, making his way towards the pretty girl. The blonde gently takes her hand and leads both her and Pip towards Clyde’s dad’s car, shooting Craig a smug look. The ravenette glares after him before following, his hands shoved deep within his pockets. Halfway to the car, Clyde falls into step with him.

“I heard what happened between you and Kenny. You gonna fight him tonight?” he asks. Craig growls.

“Of course I am.” Clyde goes quiet for a moment.

“I’ll go with you. You never know if you'll need Mosquito’s help.” The brunette smiles before wrapping an arm around his best friend’s neck. “I’ll help you get your girl, but I have a question. I thought you were into guys. What happened with that?”

“I don’t fucking know, man. It just… happened. I still like guys and all, but (Y/N)’s different. I don’t know how or why, but she is,” he replies softly, a small, rare smile gracing his features. Clyde chuckles from beside him.

“Man, you’ve got it bad for her. Ever think about being bisexual? If you like guys, and you like this one girl, maybe you are. Food for thought” the brunette says. Craig thinks about it with a shrug. “Why don’t we get back so we can prepare for tonight? I have a feeling this fight will be bigger than we think, and the _Freedom Pals_ will be split into two again.” Craig sighs.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I guess we all kinda saw this coming, huh? Welp, #sorrynotsorry (I am very sorry for that tag).
> 
> Ever wanna chat about this fanfic or anything else? Find me on Instagram or DeviantArt under the same name! I'm totally up for chatting!
> 
> I also love seeing the profile pictures of BTS on some of your accounts. Jimin, V, and J-Hope are my bias, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but i have good news and bad news.
> 
> Good news: I turned twenty recently, Tweek's healthy and loves to ride in my hoodie's hood, I'm registered for some of my college classes, and I've written three new stories, two of which I had explained, and the third is a Creek fanfic, which actually brings me to the bad news.
> 
> Bad news: my depression's hitting me full force, and I'm not gonna lie, it's been kicking my ass. I also haven't had much inspiration lately, and on top of it all, one of the first patients I had cared for once getting my CNA died and her funeral was the day after my birthday, which inspired me to write the Creek fanfic. If you decide to read it, prepare to cry. I cry writing it, and I don't cry often. 
> 
> So please bear with me, as I'm going through a really hard time, but I'm trying to become more active before college takes over my life.
> 
> That being said, please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you guys think!

The freezing Colorado night air stung the lungs of any person who dared to be out at such an untimely hour. Ten boys clad in superhero outfits watched as two of their own glared at each other, silently daring for the other to make a single move. It was silent, so silent that one could hear the soft snow settling on the frozen ground.

“Aw, c’mon, fellas, it doesn’t have to come to this, does it?” Butters, or, more accurately, Professor Chaos, says, breaking the silence. Super Craig says nothing, keeping his frosty gaze on Mysterion.

“Professor Chaos is right. One person shouldn’t be worth your friendship, much less _Freedom Pals,”_ Human Kite tries to reason. Still no word from the two opposing males.

“I dunno you guys, this would be _great_ for the franchise!” Coon pipes. He yells out when a snowball hits the back of his head. “Ay! Watch it, asshole!” Coon turns to who threw the snowball, raising his clawed hands in a threat.

“Just shut up about the fucking franchise already, man!” Toolshed snaps, ready to throw another snowball. Tupperware and Captain Diabetes nod in agreement, Tupperware awkwardly bending over to attempt to make a snowball, but to no avail, while Captain Diabetes grabs a bottle of apple juice. You know, just in case he needed to kick some Coon ass. Fastpass frowns and moves between them, his face blurring from the buzzing of his own molecules moving at the speed of light.

“I agree with T-Tuh-Too-Toolshed,” he says. 

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” Human Kite mutters, letting his head fall back so his eyes stare at the heavens above while Toolshed pinches the bridge of his nose in disappointment. Coon quickly makes a snowball and throws it towards Toolshed, but misses and hits Wonder Tweek instead. Caught off guard, the hazel-eyed hero cries out, followed by Coon laughing obnoxiously and Mosquito charging at the animalesque asshole, a string of profanities flying out of his mouth, along with some buzzing, but no one pays any attention to that.

Mysterion and Super Craig ignore them, blue meeting blue, deep frowns engraved on their faces.

“She’s mine, not yours,” the blonde hero finally speaks up. Everyone else stops where they are and goes quiet, watching the scene unfold. 

“No, she’s not,” Super Craig bites back. “She belongs to no one.” 

“Yet you want her for yourself.” Super Craig feels his eye twitch in anger. No one was supposed to know about his infatuation with the (H/C) girl just yet. Hell, everyone still thought he was only into guys and was still dating Tweek. 

“Is it true?” the weather-controlling hero whispers weakly, but goes ignored.

“You claim that you like her, yet when she and Pip were in danger, you didn’t do a _damn_ thing. You just ran like the fucking pussy you are,” Super Craig growls. “You left them there to _die.”_

“Did you _see_ that fucking thing that held them hostage?!” Mysterion yells, his hands curling into fists. “There was nothing I could’ve done without getting killed!”

“Dude! I fucking saw it _and_ helped them escape! I don’t even have a fucking scratch on me! I ran in without knowing what the fuck that thing was, so what’s your excuse?!” Mysterion goes silent, his glare deadly enough to kill. 

“I didn’t attack her just because she refused to sit with us,” he finally says. Super Craig’s eyes widen a fraction, but narrow.

“Super Craig didn’t attack her,” Mosquito seethes, stepping to stand beside his best friend. “I did. He did nothing to harm her.” Mysterion’s hostile gaze glides to the brunette.

“Yeah, you sent her to the fucking hospital, but not once did Super _Douche_ do anything to make her feel better.” 

“That is enough.” Doctor Timothy moves forward, a finger resting on his temple as he stares disapprovingly at Mysterion and Super Craig. “You both have wronged the girl in different ways, but to fight over her is complete and utter nonsense. We are a team, and if we can’t behave like one, what use is it to even be one? We all have had our differences-”

“Yeah, like Cartman being a sociopath,” Mosquito cuts in.

“Racist,” Tupperware adds.

“A fat narcissist,” Human Kite boredly mumbles.

“Selfish,” Toolshed pipes.

“Violent and manipulative,” Professor Chaos whispers.

“Liar,” Wonder Tweek cries.

“And he’s s-seh-sexist,” Fastpass finishes.

“Ay! What is it, _Bash on Coon_ Day?! You guys are fucking assholes!” Coon yells out. Neither the mysterious hero nor the hero who had no fucks to give (or to even start with) were amused.

“Anyways,” Doctor Timothy sighs, closing his brown eyes for a moment, “we all have our differences, and somehow, we make it work. It wouldn’t be worth the town’s safety to break this group up, _once again,_ much less over a girl.” Super Craig narrows his eyes, his back a little straighter.

“I don’t agree with that,” he spits. “I can do _just fine_ if this asshole were gone.”

“Then maybe you should just leave!” Mysterion yells. 

“Fine! Maybe I will!” the ravenette shouts back. He turns on his heel to leave.

“I’m going with Super Craig,” a voice breaks out. Said hero turns to see Mosquito making his way towards him, a serious expression on his face.

“I can’t believe it’s come to this,” Human Kite whispers to Toolshed. He nods, watching as the group of twelve breaks into two teams of six. Sighing, Toolshed walks with Human Kite to one side.

“And so we’re divided again,” Coon drones, looking around him. It was he, Fastpass, Tupperware, Professor Chaos, Mysterion, and Wonder Tweek versus Doctor Timothy, Captain Diabetes, Human Kite, Toolshed, Super Craig, and Mosquito. They all stared at each other, some with sympathy, some with distaste. Wordlessly, they all turned and walked away from Stark’s Pond.

 _Freedom Pals_ was no more.

* * *

Everyone noticed that the group of friends wasn’t acting normal. Usually, when they arrived at school, the group of boys of South Park’s fourth grade class would be goofing off in the playground. Now, the twelve boys were split into two, half of them hanging out at the swings, and the others by the slide. You took notice immediately, but paid no mind to it. Afterall, if something had happened between them, _surely_ it wasn’t your place to get involved, right?

“Hey, New Kid! Where were you at the party?” You turn to see a girl with curly blonde hair making her way towards you. You blink, not bothering to pull out your phone. These girls were definitely not as friendly as you had first thought, and showing this girl in particular you had a cool new phone would only result in her and her girlfriends nagging you to give your number away. 

Besides, didn’t everyone think you were a boy?

“Were you sick?” You blink. “Oh, okay. I’m Bebe, by the way.” Yeah, you kinda figured that. “I’m sorry you couldn’t come. We would’ve had a _blast_ together,” Bebe says with a wink. Wait, is she actually flirting with you?

You think you’re gonna throw up.

Without glancing at the girl, you rush to the nearest bush and pull down your scarf, dry heaving and feeling like death. A warm hand settles in the middle of your shoulder blades, rubbing softly.

“There ya go, lil buddy. Just let it all out,” a soft voice soothes. When your stomach had enough of torturing you, you look up to see a smiling boy around your age with a poof of blonde hair that looks like it was meant to be styled for a mohawk. His right eye was a brilliant sky blue, but his left eye looked dull. Was he blind in one eye? You wonder what happened, taking note of the faint scar that stretched from his eyebrow to below his bottom eyelid. 

You cough into the bushes once more before pulling up your scarf, already feeling cold. The boy waits patiently, his hand not leaving your back. Turning to him, you nod in thanks.

“I-I hope you’re feeling better! I’m Butters!” You shake his hand, your smile hidden away by your scarf, but Butters seems to have noticed it, his own smile growing. The bell rings off in the distance. “I suppose we should get to class,” he trails off, rubbing his knuckles together. A strange habit, you notice, but whatever. It's not your place to judge, especially when you thought you had some pretty strange habits yourself. You nod and walk with him to the main doors, not seeing the glum look he shoots towards a certain group of boys by the swings.

“(Y/N)! There you are! I was looking all over for you!” Pip cries, running towards you and trapping you in a hug. You let out a soft, broken chuckle, accepting his embrace while it lasted. Your best friend treated you like family, and while Mary and Richard did the same, you appreciated the affection. It was pleasant to feel so loved by people who’ve only known you for a week. Pip pulls away and sees Butters. “Oh, hello, Leopold! It is delightful to see you!” 

“Y-You too, Pip!” Butters exclaimed. You smile at the two, walking slowly towards Mr. Garrison’s class with the duo as they caught each other up with their life, not minding if the three if you were soon behind everyone else. 

“Superheros? My, that sounds dashing, but I’m afraid I do not know much about them, nor have I played them myself. Everyone hates me, so I’m often not invited to such gatherings,” Pip was saying. You lightly elbow him in the gut, giving him a look. “Oh! My apologies! Everyone _but_ (Y/N) hates me! I’m so sorry for that mistake, my friend.” You smile and nod, opening the door to the classroom. By god, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. You notice how Kenny and Cartman sit across the room from Stan and Kyle, each pair glowering at the other. Hell, even Craig and Clyde were sending hateful stares at Token and Tweek, and vice versa. You raise an eyebrow at Butters, who seems to be the only one in your group of three that has any inkling as to what’s going on. He rubs his knuckles together.

“Ah, see? This is what I was tellin’ ya, fellas! Everyone’s so mad at each other because of the game,” he sighs. You nod, catching the eye of Kenny and Craig. You shake your head and sit in the middle of the classroom, right between Pip and Butters.

“Alright, class!” Mr. Garrison announces, slamming the door closed. Everyone in the room jumps. “I know we haven’t been in school for the last couple of days, thanks to Damien setting the gym on fire and destroying thousands of dollars of equipment and the bleachers, so we’re going to start the week off with something simple. Who can tell me when brothels were first introduced?” 

Is this the only thing the bald guy teaches?

* * *

**- _SpaceMan04_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _T &Prulez_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _tim_man_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _tacos4evr_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _Kyley-B_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _diabetesSUCKS_ has joined the chat-**

 

(9:07 A.M.) SpaceMan04: what the fuck are we gonna do  
(9:08 A.M.) SpaceMan04: this whole thing is fucking stupid, and it wasnt even my fault  
(9:08 A.M.) tim_man: Calm down, Craig. It’s just a misunderstanding between two friends. It will die down eventually.  
(9:08 A.M.) diabetesSUCKS: he’s right! i bet by next week, we’ll all be a team again!  
(9:09 A.M.) tim_man: I yearn for your enthusiasm, Scott.  
(9:09 A.M.) diabetesSUCKS: : D  
(9:09 A.M.) tacos4evr: do u guys no wat well b havng 4 lunch?  
(9:09 A.M.) SpaceMan04: dude  
(9:09 A.M.) SpaceMan04: english is better understood if it’s spelled correctly  
(9:09 A.M.) tacos4evr: watevr.  
(9:10 A.M.) T&Prulez: i think we're having pizza again. i miss chef.  
(9:10 A.M.) tacos4evr: same  
(9:10 A.M.) diabetesSUCKS: same!  
(9:10 A.M.) tim_man: I can agree to that.  
(9:11 A.M.) SpaceMan04: who doesnt miss chef  
(9:11 A.M.) T&Prulez: kyle, where are you?  
(9:12 A.M.) T&Prulez: kyle?  
(9:13 A.M.) T&Prulez: guys i think he’s mad at us for texting him.  
(9:13 A.M.) tacos4evr: if i screem out and get hs attn do u thnk hell rspnd  
(9:13 A.M.) diabetesSUCKS: i wouldn’t try that, clyde. you know how he can get : (  
(9:18 A.M.) SpaceMan04: i cant believe you just fucking did that  
(9:18 A.M.) T&Prulez: goddammit clyde.  
(9:18 A.M.) tim_man: Thank you for yelling across the room. It’s not like my ear hurts from you sitting directly next to me or anything.  
(9:19 A.M.) tacos4evr: srry timmy  
(9:19 A.M) tim_man: I accept your apology.  
(9:19 A.M.) Kyley-B: What the FUCK do you guys want? Some of us are actually trying to learn!  
(9:19 A.M.) SpaceMan04: who actually listens to mr garrisons lessons  
(9:19 A.M.) Spaceman04: he doesnt even teach us anything worthwhile  
(9:20 A.M.) T&Prulez: …  
(9:20 A.M.) diabetesSUCKS: : ?  
(9:20 A.M.) tacos4evr: ?  
(9:20 A.M.) Kyley-B: Uh… Stan? You okay?  
(9:20 A.M.) SpaceMan04: you guys are literally sitting next to each other  
(9:20 A.M.) SpaceMan04: pass a note or something i dont care  
(9:21 A.M.) Kyley-B: Dude. You’re sitting next to Clyde, why don’t YOU pass him a note?  
(9:21 A.M.) tim_man: He has a point, Craig.  
(9:21 A.M.) diabetesSUCKS: stan? are you okay?  
(9:22 A.M.) T&Prulez: kyle, why did your username change?  
(9:22 A.M.) SpaceMan04: he speaks  
(9:22 A.M.) T&Prulez: shut up.  
(9:22 A.M.) T&Prulez: kyle?  
(9:22 A.M.) T&Prulez: did you lose a bet again?  
(9:22 A.M.) Kyley-B: …  
(9:23 A.M.) Kyley-B: I don’t want to talk about it.  
(9:23 A.M.) tacos4evr: o sht he did  
(9:23 A.M.) Kyley-B: Clyde I swear to god.  
(9:24 A.M.) tim_man: I’m afraid we will not be able to continue this conversation until lunch.  
(9:24 A.M.) tacos4evr: ? y not  
(9:24 A.M.) diabetesSUCKS: we have a test : (  
(9:24 A.M.) tacos4evr: o  
(9:25 A.M.) T&Prulez: c’mon man, even i knew that. pay attention  
(9:25 A.M.) T&Prulez: i saw you flip me off, craig.  
(9:26 A.M.) SpaceMan04: i didnt flip you off  
(9:26 A.M.) Kyley-B: For fuck’s sake, guys. Let’s just meet by the swings again at lunch. We can talk more then.  
(9:26 A.M.) T&Prulez: ok  
(9:26 A.M.) diabetesSUCKS: okay! : D  
(9:26 A.M.) SpaceMan04: whatever  
(9:26 A.M.) tacos4evr: k  
(9:26 A.M.) tim_man: I shall see you all then.

**- _Kyley-B_ has left the chat-**  
**- _tacos4evr_ has left the chat-**  
**- _diabetesSUCKS_ has left the chat-**  
**- _SpaceMan04_ has left the chat-**  
**- _tim_man_ has left the chat-**  
**- _T &Prulez_ has left the chat-**

* * *

**- _krazykripple_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _KylesAFuckingJew_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _Tits4life_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _2Rich4U_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _5tuck0nc0ff33_ has joined the chat-**  
**- _butterscotch123_ has joined the chat-**

(9:08 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: omg you guys. they’re planning something  
(9:08 A.M.) butterscotch123: What makes ya say that, Eric?  
(9:08 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: OBVIOUSLY because they’re texting each other  
(9:09 A.M.) 2Rich4U: c’mon, guys. I’m trying to take notes here.  
(9:09 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: ssame here guiuys!1  
(9:09 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: then leave, damnit!  
**- _2Rich4U_ has left the chat-**  
(9:09 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: well, tweek? aren’t you going to leave?  
(9:09 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: nooo but ii wont res[ond aas oftenn  
(9:09 A.M.) butterscotch123: That’s alright, little fella! I’ll let Token know what we talked about!  
(9:10 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: thank you butters. kenny, get your ass in the chat  
(9:10 A.M.) Tits4life: what do you want, asshole.  
(9:10 A.M.) krazykripple: Look who’s in a bad mood  
(9:10 A.M.) Tits4life: can you really blame me.  
(9:11 A.M.) butterscotch123: Nope!  
(9:11 A.M.) krazykripple: Nah i gotchu  
(9:11 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: if thiis is aboutty last nighjt, then i xan understanf it  
(9:11 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: yeah, i can blame you  
(9:11 A.M.) Tits4life: i hate you. i really fucking do.  
(9:11 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: oh get off your period, kenny. we all know you’re just pissed that craig likes your girl  
(9:12 A.M.) krazykripple: That was a low blow  
(9:12 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: so ita true/?  
(9:12 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: yep. he wants to fuck her into the mattresskajfhuaojhskvua  
(9:13 A.M.) butterscotch123: Whoa, are you okay, Eric? What happened?  
(9:13 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: KENNY JUST FUCKING PUNCHED ME. DO YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK I'M OKAY?! DO YOU, BUTTERS?!  
(9:13 A.M.) krazykripple: Guys mr garrisons looking at you  
(9:13 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: DO YOU REALLY THINK I FUCKING CARE JIMMY?!  
(9:14 A.M.) butterscotch123: Hey fellas, can we not get into a fight? I’m still kinda jumpy from last night…  
(9:14 A.M.) Tits4life: fine. but that doesn’t mean i forgive cartman  
(9:15 A.M.) butterscotch123: That’s okay! Also, Mom packed me some cookies! Would you guys like some at lunch?  
(9:15 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: il; pass  
(9:15 A.M.) Tits4life: me too.  
(9:15 A.M.) krazykripple: Man your mom makes the best cookies. Save me some?  
(9:16 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: you better give some to me, butters  
(9:17 A.M.) butterscotch123: Okay, I will! I’ll save a few for Token, too!  
(9:17 A.M.) krazykripple: Youre too kind butters  
(9:17 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: are you kidding me? he’s a fucking pussy, guys!  
(9:17 A.M.) Tits4life: i’m giving you one last chance to shut the fuck up, cartman. next time, i won’t aim for your stomach. i’ll punch you in the fucking dick.  
(9:18 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: AGHJ WJHYL ISD CLYED SVREANMIG  
(9:18 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: what?  
(9:18 A.M.) butterscotch123: He’s asking why Clyde screamed. Why did he, anyways?  
(9:18 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: seriously butters. do you really think we have all the answers?  
(9:18 A.M.) butterscotch123: I was just askin’!  
(9:18 A.M.) Tits4life: back off, cartman.  
(9:19 A.M.) krazykripple: So guys, whatre we gonna do about the other guys  
(9:19 A.M.) butterscotch123: Yeah! Also, can we not involve (Y/N)? She doesn’t have anything to do with this.  
(9:19 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: uh she’s the reason why we’re in civil war in the first place  
(9:20 A.M.) krazykripple: Butters is right  
(9:20 A.M.) krazykripple: She doesnt know whats going on and it would be unfair to drag her into this  
(9:20 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: yeaah i agrew. im mad att craig, noit her  
(9:20 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: are you fucking kidding me, you guys  
(9:20 A.M.) Tits4life: she’s not to be harmed. just leave this between me and fucker.  
(9:21 A.M.) butterscotch123: Even though I’m a villain, I’ll fight by your side, Kenny!  
(9:21 A.M.) Tits4life: thanks, butters. i appreciate it.  
(9:21 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: ugh, gay. go make out in the bathroom if you’re gonna be fags  
(9:22 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: KENNY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!  
(9:22 A.M.) Tits4life: i fucking warned you.  
(9:22 A.M.) krazykripple: Violence is frowned upon gentlemen  
(9:22 A.M.) Tits4life: no regrets.  
(9:23 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: gguys pleade1  
(9:23 A.M.) butterscotch123: Fellas! I forgot we had that test!  
(9:23 A.M.) Tits4life: oh shit.  
(9:23 A.M.) krazykripple: Fuck  
(9:23 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: AGH!  
(9:24 A.M.) butterscotch123: Good job on not having any spelling errors, Tweek!  
(9:24 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: it’s just a stupid test  
(9:24 A.M.) Tits4life: unlike you, some of us actually want to graduate in the future.  
(9:24 A.M.) krazykripple: Burn!  
(9:24 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: fine. meet me at the slides at lunch  
(9:24 A.M.) 5tuck0nc0ff33: okat  
(9:24 A.M.) butterscotch123: Alrighty then! Good luck on the test!  
(9:25 A.M.) krazykripple: K  
(9:25 A.M.) Tits4life: fine.  
(9:25 A.M.) KylesAFuckingJew: we’ll get you your girl, you poor ass bitch. operation Get Kenny Laid is now in full effect!

**- _5tuck0nc0ff33_ has left the chat-**  
**- _Tits4life_ has left the chat-**  
**- _butterscotch123_ has left the chat-**  
**- _KylesAFuckingJew_ has left the chat-**  
**- _krazykripple_ has left the chat-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This happens.

As you walked home with Pip, you were met with a burning discomfort, something that you knew you had to share, but didn’t know how to bring up. It was something personal, something you didn’t really want to share with too many people. Hell, not even Richard or Mary knew.

“(Y/N), are you alright?” your best friend asks, pulling you back to reality. You blink and smile at him, nodding slightly. Pip returns the smile and looks at the sky. “Wow, the falling snow never ceases to amaze me.”

“It’s too cold for me,” your phone buzzes out. The Brit chuckles, falling silent shortly after. 

“Why do you think they were fighting?” he questions. 

“Who?”

“You know, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Scott, and Butters. They were having a huge argument during recess, and I saw Kenny and Craig go to Mr. Mackey’s office,” Pip explains. Your eyes widen. You had been so wrapped up in your thoughts throughout the day, you didn’t even notice. Last time you had checked, they were all okay, aside from the Team Stan versus Team Craig (you still don’t understand that, but you don’t bother with prying). You raise your phone to answer, only to be startled by its loud ringing. With a glance to the blonde beside you, you answer the call.

“Ah, hello young child. It’s Mephesto speaking,” a voice says. You roll your eyes. You have his number saved for a reason, but you doubt he knows that.

“Why is he calling you?” Pip whispers, frowning when you shrug.

“Turns out, whatever tinkering you did to the portal seemed to have worked, but there’s still so much to do. Please come to my lab as soon as you can.” Dr. Mephesto hangs up, leaving you and Pip in silence.

“The portal?” Pip finally says, looking at you with a raised eyebrow. You swallow thickly.

“Pip, I need to tell you something.”

* * *

South Park was certainly something, and everyone knew, but never acknowledged, the weird shit that happens on a daily basis. Mary was lucky enough to stay away from it all, and keeping her head down kept the crazies from interfering with her life. Richard, on the other hand, was a slightly different story. As the owner of the small construction business (not to mention the _only_ construction business), he’s experienced weird things, like aliens and Nazi zombies, hell, even the occasional deformed creature ran around. He’s learned to not comment on any of it, to just ignore it and things will go back to normal, even for a little while.

When the elderly couple saw a (H/C) girl, no older than ten, pop up with a white flash during one of their mountain hikes, they knew something was up. They, however, couldn’t bring themselves to simply ignore the girl, either. She looked freezing, she was so tiny from starvation, and she looked as if she hadn’t slept in possibly weeks. With no known family, and certainly no voice to communicate with, Richard and Mary Smith decided to take the child under their wings, so to speak.

The little girl, (Y/N), she said her name was, obviously wasn’t a normal kid. Her (E/C) eyes were dull with a smile that was nonexistent, and she looked ready to attack anything that she thought would harm her. It was so painfully obvious this child has gone through Hell, probably things that normal people would have nightmares of, but she still held strong. She was quiet at the house, her footsteps never making a noise, not even on the squeaky part of the flooring in the living room. She also eats the bare minimum, always sure to keep some leftovers in the fridge for later. The Smiths never understood why, but they had a theory it was due to her life before she showed up in South Park.

The day (Y/N) showed up with her head bleeding, her jacket and scarf missing, with her small hand in a random boy’s and tears streaming her face, the couple knew something was wrong. Not the usual South Park _wrong,_ but the type of wrong that sets off parents. They immediately bombarded (Y/N) and the parka-wearing boy with questions, and when the girl winces at the mention of being bullied, they knew. They knew she had been so strong for so long, that one little thing would break her.

And she broke.

She broke into millions of little pieces, and no amount of hugs or _I love you’s_ could glue her back together. They only made the minute shards even smaller, so small, they’re practically dust. The couple watches as she smiles at them and her small number of friends in the day and listens as she cries at night. (Y/N) was broken, and they weren’t sure if anyone could fix her again.

Now, they watch as (Y/N) fidgets with her phone nervously, standing awkwardly in front of the two of them and Pip, the boy who had taken the spot as her best friend, and the one who was slowly mending the small pieces. He had done so well, always listening to her when she needed to vent, and always making her happy, even if it was for a moment. The small ray of happiness was all (Y/N) needed to start to heal, but now, Mary and Richard were scared it soon wouldn’t be enough.

“Are you alright?” Pip had asked. Mary looks at her husband, worry and stress making her look way older than her sixties. Richard mirrors the look, but hides it so their little girl would finally talk to them about what’s going on in her troubled mind. (Y/N) takes a deep breath and begins to type in her phone.

“You will never find my parents.” It takes her guardians a moment to realize she was addressing them, a certain fear on display in her wide eyes. Mary is the first to respond, shock evident on her face and fear coursing through her veins.

“Why do you say that, sweetie?” she finally manages to ask, blinking her soft hazel eyes. Her adopted daughter shifts uncomfortably, returning to her phone once more.

“Before I showed up in South Park, my parents and my little brother were killed.” The room grows silent, the only noise anyone could hear was the grandfather clock that ticked almost mockingly at the trio before the (H/C) haired girl.

“What do you mean they were killed?” Pip inquires, his voice shaking. 

“It’s a long story, but I feel like I should tell you, especially since Richard and Mary took me in,” your phone explains. The couple are silent, and Pip stares at his best friend, dumbfounded. “Two years ago, there was an accident somewhere in Michigan. Chemicals were spilled, and animals that were in the area were infected. They grew to monstrous sizes, and they destroyed everything in their path. We were on vacation with my best friend, (BFF/N) in Wisconsin when it all broke out, but we didn’t know it at the time. The government had tried to keep it a secret, but their plan was spiraling out of control. I watched as my parents were ripped apart, limb by limb, and my little brother was crushed under a falling building trying to get away. (BFF/N) and I were the only ones who survived it. Two years ago, I was eighteen.

“All Hell broke loose, and those who built bunkers hid there, and probably still are, but they were unwilling to let anyone else in, especially two young adults. (BFF/N) and I gathered as much supplies as we could carry in our duffle bags, and we were planning on going to California to see if (BFF/N)’s family were still alive, but the chemical virus was spreading from animal to human. It was quickly taking over, and few were lucky to escape the monstrosities by foot, so we went by car. I can still remember the screaming, and I hear it every night when I close my eyes. The trip had taken two years, mainly because we had to fight our way through hordes of beings that were once human and animal, but they were growing stronger, and we were growing weaker. Somewhere along the way, we found a group of survivors that were more than willing to help us out, but a newcomer betrayed us all. He led his group of military friends to us for our supplies, and only four of us escaped the bombing. We had to get out of there, but we didn’t know where to go.

“That’s when (BFF/N) discovered a small mountain town, suggesting that we should hide there. I now know she was talking about South Park. The four of us, (BFF/N), a hunter, a veterinarian, and I, headed to South Park, but we were separated when the military assholes caught up to us. I had found an old warehouse and took cover, but they found me there. Why they were so pissed off, I don’t know, but I don’t entend on finding out any time soon. Anyways, they were bombing the area, which didn’t help since the whole country was engulfed in flames anyways for a reason I don’t know, when I found this secret passage to an underground lab. Multiple explosions went off, and with the fifth explosion, this weird mirror and green button were revealed. Out of desperation, I pressed it, and I showed up here. All I know is that I have to get back to my group, to (BFF/N). I don’t even know if they’re alive anymore.” 

The room was silent. Pip, Mary, and Richard all gawked at you, their eyes wide. You squirm a bit under their stares.

“Wait,” Pip says, still looking shocked. “You’re really twenty years old, you were fighting monsters in an apocalypse, and you wound up _here_ because of a portal?” You nod. 

“Did any of this cause you to not speak?” Richard asks. You nod again.

“I spent most of the two years scouting for ways to escape, so I was often without water in hundreds of degrees of flames for hours on end. It finally scorched my throat, so until I find a way to speak properly, I’m not going to be talking for a long time,” you explain. Mary stands and pulls you into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry, my dear. I wish I had known all of this before, but thank you for telling us,” she whispers. You hug back, a huge weight off your shoulders for _finally_ telling someone. She pulls back and looks at the boys. “Don’t speak of this to anyone unless (Y/N) says so, do you understand?” They nod, giving you understanding looks. You feel yourself smile, but you remember something.

“Oh, I have to go to Dr. Mephesto’s lab. We’re working on a portal to send me home.” Mary frowns at you.

“Please be safe, dear. I don’t want anything to happen to you, and I certainly do not want you leaving without telling us goodbye,” she states. You chuckle softly, nodding. 

“Of course. It may take a while for the portal to be done, but I’ll definitely say goodbye,” you respond. You look at Pip. “Want to come see the progress on the portal?” Pip’s eyes widen as you put your phone back in your pocket.

“Yes! I would fancy helping you as much as I can, as well!” he cries. You grin and nod, pulling on your jacket and scarf. As a last thought before running out the door with Pip, you rush and hug the both of your guardians tightly, mentally thanking them for everything. They hug back, and with reluctance, they release you, watching as the white door closes behind you.

They knew that you’ll survive whatever comes at you, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I finished my third week of college, and honestly, I love it! My teachers are amazing, and I'm actually making some friends! I have a few announcements to make.
> 
> Firstly, This is the calm before the storm. I've been pretty 'lax with the previous chapters, but things are about to get interesting pretty fucking quick. Be prepared.
> 
> Secondly, I recently rescued a guinea pig named Mabel. When I had gotten her, I was told her original owner "surrendered" her. You don't surrender a pet. You give up on them. She was skin and bones, never making a peep. Now, she's talkative, and she's at a healthy weight, after like five weeks of carefully monitoring her. She's happy, and she gets along well with Tweek and my other pets. I've been told recently by a few friends that I pretty much have an animal sanctuary since we rescue animals and give them a loving home. Not a bad idea, actually...
> 
> Thirdly, speaking of Tweek and Mabel, I've decided to either make or buy Halloween costumes for them. I'm dressing up as a mermaid this year, so I had a thought to make Tweek a pirate costume and Mabel a mini mermaid costume. What do you guys think? Any suggestions?
> 
> Fourthly, my depression's getting better. I'm still recovering, but I'm doing better than I have been in a while, which hopefully means more updates to not only this story, but to the others as well. 
> 
> Fifthly, since I'm in a writer's block with my Kenny x Reader Superhero AU story, I started a new Kenny x Reader called Save Me. I'm sure all the BTS ARMYs will have a connection with the title of the work and the title of the chapters ;) (Help I'm trash)
> 
> And finally, I discovered that Pip's actually dead. He was killed in episode _201_. I'm not crying, I swear. I'm just sweating through my eyes. My contacts are acting up. I punched myself in the eye. I'm _not crying._ Okay, maybe a little. I'm gonna be rewatching South Park, because _obviously_ there are major things I've missed. Help.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think!!

If looks could kill, both Kenny and Craig would be dead. 

To celebrate Pip’s birthday, (Y/N) had set up a surprise party at La Casa Bonita (with permission from her guardians, of course, since she currently had no money and was told to stay away from working at City Wok. She’s currently talking to multiple families about babysitting their kindergarteners just to earn some moo-lah) and invited Team Stan and Team Craig. At first, it was just fine. The boys were getting along with each other as everyone ate, but after a particularly rude comment about Kyle and Stan being backstabbing assholes, all Hell broke loose. (Y/N) was shocked to see Stan and Kyle at Cartman and Kenny’s throats, even more so surprised to see Craig and Clyde having Stan and Kyle’s backs, then Tweek and Token having Cartman and Kenny’s. It was an all out war between the two new groups, a war that (Y/N) and Pip could only watch. Distraught that his own birthday was being ruined, Pip had stood from his chair and ran off in tears, (Y/N) quickly following, but not before shooting the eight boys a nasty look. That was when they realized they all fucked up big time.

Kenny and Craig chased after the two kids, trying to apologize for their own group, but (Y/N) had shoved both of them back violently, so angry that she was shaking. Both males flinch when the girl gives them a look of pure hatred, only to text her guardians to pick her and Pip up from the restaurant. Richard arrived, and without another word, the duo leaves, Pip sniffling and (Y/N) with her arm around his shoulders.

Little did (Y/N) know, this was only the beginning.

* * *

You look at Kenny with a blank stare. He had shown up at your door with a bouquet of crudely picked flowers, talking so fast you couldn’t understand him, and the muffling of his voice doesn’t exactly help. At one point, he had even started singing, but honestly, you’re still mad at him for what he and the others did to Pip yesterday. Pip was so damn excited to _finally_ have some friends, and they all ruined it. So, instead of going back to the restaurant, you and Pip decided to go to an arcade today. You invited Butters, so it _should_ be a better celebration.

With this thought in mind, you slam the door in Kenny’s face.

It takes him a second, but he starts knocking again, but you ignore him and walk to the living room. Mary looks up at you from her stitching with an eyebrow raised. 

“Who is that, dearie?” she asks. You wave your hand dismissively, pulling out your phone.

(2:48 P.M.) Me: hey Pip, I’ll be on my way in a bit. Just waiting on Richard to get home  
(2:48 P.M.) Brit Boy: Take your time.

Sighing, you plop down next to Mary, your head in your hands. You hear rustling to your right and there’s an arm around your shoulders.

“Are you alright?” You shake your head. “What’s going on, sweetheart? Did something happen?” Pulling out your phone, you wince as Kenny continues to pound on the door. The both of you ignore him.

“Pip’s party was ruined by the guys fighting,” your phone tells her. “We left with him crying, and he didn’t even get to open his gifts. He just left them. I feel like it’s my fault it was ruined.” Mary sighs softly.

“If I can say one thing, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know the others would start fighting, did you?” The older woman continues when you shake your head. “Exactly. He may be upset that his party was ruined, but Pip wouldn’t be upset with _you._ Were you able to retrieve the presents you had gotten him?”

“Yeah. Richard went back for them sometime last night while I was comforting Pip. I just feel terrible. He didn’t even get to try his cake, Mary. He isn’t talking to me as much now…” The woman takes in a deep breath before smiling at you. Kenny stops knocking.

“Well, why don’t you pack up his presents? You’re going to an arcade with him, correct?” You nod. “Well, I’ll give you money for pizza, and while we wait for Richard to get home from work, why don’t we bake Pip a new cake? Homemade, from scratch, and with love?” You smile and nod.

“I think he’d like that,” you type. Mary grins at you.

“Splendid. Let’s get baking, then!” 

The two of you bake Pip a chocolate cake, complete with homemade cookie dough icing and bright teal and purple trick candles. Mary carefully places the cake in a white box, wrapping it with ribbon, but soon disappears up the stairs, asking for you to wait before you leave. Richard walks through the door while Mary’s gone.

“Hey there, kiddo. You ready to go?” he asks. You shake your head.

“Mary told me to wait for her,” your phone says. Richard smiles knowingly, shedding his work jacket and exchanging it for his winter jacket. You raise an eyebrow at him, grabbing your backpack filled with his presents and pulling it on.

“(Y/N), darling, please bring this to Pip,” Mary calls out, holding a large package wrapped in birthday themed wrapping paper. When she hands it to you, you almost double over from the weight. You look up at her incredulously.

“It’s our present to him,” Richard explains. You nod, struggling with the package. The old man laughs and takes it from you. “I’ll handle this. Why don’t you carry the cake, little one?” You nod and carefully pick up the cake. Mary opens the door for the both of you, watching as you both walk out. On the doorstep is the bouquet of flowers and a note, obviously left by Kenny, but you step over it. Mary sighs and picks them up after Richard leaves the yellow house. You get into the truck carefully, smiling at its warmth. Richard smiles at you, gently placing the huge present in the trunk, making sure it won’t get damaged. You buckle up in the front seat, ready to go.

“Have fun, (Y/N)!” Mary calls out. You put your phone on the highest volume, typing in a text.

“I will! Bye, grandma!” You freeze, eyes wide as Mary stares at you in shock. It was a mistake, honestly! You quickly type in an apology, but Mary speaks before you can play it.

“Be safe, darling! And you can call us _grandma_ and _grandpa_ whenever you like!” Mary’s in tears, but she’s smiling. The mere sight of her so happy warms you completely. You turn and grin at her husband, who beams proudly at you. 

“Alright, kiddo, let’s get this show on the road.” You nod and tap on Pip’s name.

(3:36 P.M.) Me: on our way!

Pip doesn’t respond.

* * *

You, Pip, and Butters walk through the doors of the arcade, smiling at the sound of laughter and the strong scent of pizza. It was similar to the _Chuck E. Cheese_ you visited while growing up, but it looked a lot more fun. Pip sighs softly, hanging his head.

“Aw, geez Pip, I’m sorry yesterday didn’t turn out so well,” Butters says, rubbing his knuckles. His golden hair is covered by a teal and purple party hat, similar to the ones you and Pip are wearing. The boy shrugs, not meeting any of your eyes.

“I should be used to it by now,” he admits. “No one truly likes me.” You frown and wrap your arms around your best friend as best as you could. It wasn’t fair that he had such a bad time, and this only makes you feel worse.

“(Y/N)’s right. We’re here for you, little buddy! We always will be!” Pip smiles a little, and you return it. To make the celebration a little more special, you decided to leave your jacket and scarf at home, instead opting for a nice sweater Grandma Mary had given you and putting a headband in your hair. When you, Pip, and Kenny stayed at your house and played board games (which Pip royally kicked your asses at), your best friend had mentioned that your hair looked quite lovely while down, and would one day love to see you without your hood and scarf hiding you away. You decided today would be a good day for that, and even if he doesn’t show it, Pip’s happy to see your face and and head uncovered.

“Thank you both. I appreciate what you’re doing for me,” he replies. You smile brightly at him, following him to a table of his choosing. When he sits, you all pick out which pizzas the three of you wanted. You volunteer to bring the orders to the pizza counter, leaving the two boys to chat a little.

 _It’s nice to see Pip looking happy, even if yesterday was a total disaster,_ you think. You’re on your way back to the table when a girl with red hair runs into you.

“Ruby! Watch where you’re going!” a nasally voice yells. You immediately glower. Craig Tucker rushes over, helping his little sister to her feet.

“Craig, let go of me. I’m not hurt,” Ruby whines, pulling her arm away. Craig frowns.

“I’m sorry about my sister. She usually watches where she’s goin-” Craig cuts himself off when he sees who his sister ran into. You give him a dirty look, crossing your arms. You could care less his sister ran into you, but _Craig Tucker_ was _not_ one of the people you were eager to see anytime soon.

“Hey, asshole, do you know her?” his sister questions. Said boy swallows thickly, nodding. 

“Y-Yeah. Ruby, go play. I’m gonna talk to… to my _friend_ here,” he says. Rolling your eyes, you storm away. “Hey! Wait! I want to apologize!” You ignore him, sitting with your friends. As expected, Craig stops at your table only seconds later, panting slightly. You wait to hear _his_ lame ass excuse of an apology, predicting it’ll be just like Kenny’s.

“What’s going on?” Butters asks. You wave your hand, noticing how Pip casts his eyes downward.

“I wanted to say sorry,” Craig speaks up. You pull your phone out, ready to yell at him through text, but you notice he’s not looking at you. He’s looking at Pip. The blonde looks up, looking just as surprised as you are. “We were total jerks at your party yesterday, and I’m sorry. I feel really bad for what we did, for what _I_ did, and I wanted you to know that. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to give you your birthday present. I was gonna wait for tomorrow at school since we had that stupid assembly today, but I brought it with me just in case I saw you sooner.” Pip looks astounded, and you feel yourself smiling at Craig. 

Kenny hadn’t bothered apologizing to the birthday boy, but to you. Craig apologized to the birthday boy, but not to you. Kenny thought he had wronged _you,_ not caring whose birthday it was and how his actions would affect Pip, but Craig _knew_ he had wronged _Pip,_ and cared not only because the lad’s your best friend, but because he had seen the tears in Pip’s eyes and genuinely felt bad for ruining his special day. In this case, the ravenette didn’t care if you were still mad at him. All he cared was that he owned up to his actions and make it clear to Pip that he was truly sorry.

Craig Tucker wasn’t a bad person. He was young and misunderstood, just like everyone else. With his apology, you see right through him, seeing exactly what kind of person he is. Craig’s a big brother who’s stressed about school and friends, who loves his guinea pig, and who wants nothing more than to live a quiet life where there was little pain. He mends his mistakes the best he can, and though he has some trouble in expressing his thoughts and emotions, you find that he can be a pretty pleasant person to be around. You, personally, might describe him as a hero.

“I accept your apology, Craig,” Pip’s saying. You look between them, the smile still on your face and tears burning the backs of your eyes. “Why don’t you join us?” 

“I don't know,” Craig replies, looking sheepish. He looks back towards his little sister, who’s currently playing one of the racing games with one of her friends. “I have to look after my sister…”

“Please, I insist! We’ve already ordered our pizza, but I would like it if you joined us! (Y/N) and her guardian baked a cake to celebrate!” You and Butters nod in agreement, smiling brightly at the guinea pig lover.

“...Fine.” The ravenette sits next to you, pulling out a crudely wrapped package. “Stripe helped me make this for you,” he says, passing the present to Pip. The birthday boy smiles, unwrapping it, revealing a white cardboard box. Inside the white box is a handmade wallet bearing the Union Jack, along with a Big Ben piggy bank. You notice some of the paint is shaped like little feet, so you assume Stripe had helped paint the gifts.

“This is absolutely splendid! Thank you so very much, Craig!” Pip exclaims, looking happier than you’ve ever seen him. He opens Butter’s gift bag next. Inside the bag was a bag of Snickers chocolates, a copy of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, and a box of his favorite tea. Pip laughs cheerily, moving onto your gift next. You had gotten him a warm blanket, a journal that had a map of London on the cover, and a small box with part of a necklace inside. “My friend, there only appears to be half of this friendship necklace. Where is the other half so I may give it to you?”

“Look!” your phone buzzes. Pip looks up, grinning when you pull on the chain from around your neck, the other half of the necklace finally free from its hiding spot under your shirt. Pip grins and opens the huge present from Grandma Mary and Grandpa Richard. It’s a chest.

“Oh, I wonder what’s inside!” Pip whispers. He carefully opens it, and inside is a pair of Converse with the Union Jack, a coffee mug that says _British and Proud,_ British cookbooks, and wrapped carefully at the bottom is a framed picture of you and Pip from before the two of you went to see the movies together. Pip wipes his eyes, looking at each of you. “Thank you for the best birthday ever!”

“Aw, you’re welcome, Pip!” Butters replies, smiling widely. 

“Again, sorry about yesterday,” Craig says, ducking his head. You put a hand on his arm, ignoring the way your heart seems to stop for a moment. Craig looks up and offers a ghost of a smile to you.

“It’s water under the bridge, Craig,” Pip finalizes. You get a sudden thought, and before you know it, you’re tapping on the table to get everyone’s attention. “Yes, (Y/N)? Is something the matter?” You take a deep breath.

_And you speak._

“Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the chapter in the comments below! Also, if you read all of the chapter note in the beginning, I'm sorry xD A little bit, but still sorry xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! Here's an update, and if you're curious as to what Mabel and Tweek's Halloween costumes are, you can see them here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/drownedtrying/art/Guinea-Pig-Halloween-Costumes-770561189
> 
> Stay safe tomorrow, everyone!
> 
> Also, my mom makes a cameo in this chapter :3
> 
> One more thing... I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all of my readers, those new and those who have stuck with me since the beginning. I love reading the comments, and when I read them, I'm inspired to write a better chapter than the last, and I'm often moved to tears to learn how much you guys enjoy my story. It's been a rocky road for me, especially in the past few months, but it warms me to say I know that you guys have my back. How do I know? When I read the comments, I see "You're back! We've missed you!" and "I'm glad you're doing better!" You guys break my heart, but you also mend it in a way I didn't think was possible.
> 
> So thank you, all of you, for enjoying my story and sticking by my side through this whirlwind of life and writing. As promised, things will start to get way more interesting, and I hope that you all enjoy what I have in store. 
> 
> As always, comment what you think of the chapter, and I'll see you all in chapter thirteen! Or in the comments, since I love replying to you beautiful people.

Pip, Butters, and Craig were all pleasantly shocked when you had spoken for the first time, but they’d all be lying if they were to say they weren’t concerned. Your voice was no more than a rough whisper, some syllables not coming out clearly. It was obvious it had taken a lot out of you, and you rubbing your throat and breaking out in a harsh coughing fit showed that the simple phrase, the two words that few people had issue speaking, had _hurt_ you. 

They also didn’t know if talking was the cause of you skipping school for the rest of the week.

Craig had talked his superhero team’s ears off about you _finally_ talking, and though they were sick of hearing the same thing over and over again, they were glad he had found something to give him purpose, something Tweek never gave him. They watched as his icy eyes warmed to a clear blue when you were mentioned, the way his pale cheeks dusted with pink when someone repeated one of your words, the way he talked and smiled and _laughed_ more. You were doing something to Craig, and even if it freaked out the guys at first, they were glad he was happier. 

Tweek noticed this. 

He noticed how Craig’s head would snap up when someone said your name and the way he would sigh dreamily while looking at your empty desk. He noticed how Craig seemed happy with you, something he thought _he_ used to be able to do. _And it hurt._ A lot. But he was happy that _Craig_ was happy. Tweek was happy that you could give the boy’s ex the happiness he deserves, the life he craves to have. Tweek has never hated you, never thought of you in a bad light. He only sees you as a saint more and more as the days pass. He was happy for the both of you.

However, when one day with you missing turned to three, everyone was concerned. Team Craig and Team Kenny both wondered where you had gone, and upon questioning Pip, they discovered the boy himself didn’t know where you ran off to. They didn’t know if you had gotten sick, or if the terrifying side of South Park had consumed you. Hell, in deep fear that something bad had happened, the two teams decided to team up _temporarily_ in order to look for you.  


It wasn’t until Saturday when they had finally found you.

* * *

You squint your eyes, the light above you too bright as it glares down at you. Your eyes flutter closed, but movement and soft mumbling makes you open your eyes once more. 

Hospitals never appealed to you, especially after what happened in the apocalypse. Everything was _too_ white, the people _too_ nice, the hallways _too_ empty. The fake smiles and the cheery words sent uncomfortable shivers down your spine, memories of the doctors, nurses, and their aides acting nice when your world had gone to shit, only wanting you for your organs and muscle to consume. Yes, food was hard to come by, but you just can’t seem to forgive how these _monsters_ who posed as heroes turned out to be cannibalistic freaks of nature. 

So when you open your eyes to stare at the blinding hospital lights above you, you have a moment of panic. You jump up, eyes scanning yourself to ensure there was no blood visible, your hands roaming your body to feel for the bumpy feel of stitches, and your ears listening for maniacal laughter. No blood could be seen, no stitches were felt, and no laughter was heard. You were safe.

“(Y/N)! You’re awake!” You look over to see Pip sitting up straight in a dull blue chair, eleven boys around him beginning to wake at his outburst. One by one, they all open their eyes to peer at you, the sleep completely leaving and excitement replacing it.

“How do you feel?” Stan asks. You shrug, looking around the room. Balloons, flowers, and get well cards littered the bedside tables. Grandma Mary and Grandpa Richard were nowhere to be found.

“Your grandparents are - _agh!_ \- grabbing food,” Tweek explains, smiling tiredly at you. You return the smile, poking at your IV. Almost immediately, a pale hand stops you, gently taking your wrist in his hand.

“Don’t,” Craig breathes. A blush fights its way to your cheeks, but you refuse to let it win. Instead, you nod, pulling your hand away from the tube and away from the ravenette’s hand. Someone knocks on the door, and Clyde opens it.

“You’re awake! Splendid,” a nurse aide says. You squirm uncomfortably, shrinking as to make yourself seem smaller. You don’t trust him at all. He smiles at you, sensing your fear. “Darling, there’s no reason to be afraid. I’m just here to get your vitals.” The nurse aide makes himself busy with gathering your blood pressure, pulse, temperature, and you notice him silently counting your breaths. You still don’t like this. “Well,” the aide says, standing straight and jotting down the information, “I’ll inform the nurse that you’re awake. Is there anything I can get for you?” You shrug, shaking your head. “Alright. The nurse will be in soon.”

“Man, you _really_ don’t like hospitals, huh?” Token asks. He hums at the shake of your head. Everyone chatters with one another as you wait anxiously for the nurse to come in, relieved when your grandparents enter instead.

“Hey kiddo, how’re you feeling?” Grandpa Richard asks. You shrug, struggling to remember why you were in the hospital in the first place. Your head feels foggy. 

“Oh, dear, you had surgery, remember? After you came home from the arcade, you began to cough up blood,” Grandma Mary informs. You blink, the events slowly coming back. You faintly remember being covered in blood, not being able to breathe and the world spinning around you. You remember being rushed to the hospital, Grandma and Grandpa not wanting to wait for an ambulance to take its sweet time to get there, as they were somewhat slow in the small mountain town. You remember the doctors and nurses rushing to prepare you for emergency surgery, and you remember your world of color fading to black with the help of an unseen gas coming from a clear mask over your face.

“What’d she have surgery for?” Butters asks. Pip walks to the other side of your bed and gently takes your hand, squeezing it for comfort. You smile gratefully at him.

“To ensure she can speak again,” the nurse pipes, making her way in. Her long brown hair was tied in a loose bun, her hazel eyes crinkled when she smiled, and she reminded you of a caring mother. She wore a gray scrub top with pink accents and a matching pair of gray scrub bottoms, her shoes showing off the galaxy and _Nurse_ flowing in cursive on the insides of the footwear. She was small, perhaps five foot three, but you have a feeling that she could take anyone down. Despite this, you feel comforted when she walks in.

“You’re the nurse?” Kyle asks. The nurse smiles, and you feel warm again.

“Yes sir. My name's Margaret, and I’ll be your nurse for the week.” You nod to her, allowing her to examine your throat. “Everything seems to be alright. There’s no redness, no swelling, and you seem to be adjusting to the medication just fine,” Margaret says. Her brown-bordering-on-green eyes glance up at you as she smiles widely, showcasing a row of perfectly white, straightened teeth. “Would you like to try speaking?”

You look at the boys around you. You know that Cartman doesn’t care enough to actually show up, but you don’t mind that. Pip, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Stan, and some other boys you’ve never met before all smile encouraging at you, but Kenny, Tweek, Token, and Kyle look worried. It was a risk, and you don’t know what would happen if something were to go wrong.

With a deep breath, you nod.

“Great!” Margaret smiles, handing you a glass of cold water. “First, we should try to wet your tongue and throat. Sip slowly and carefully.” You do as she says, smiling at the feel of your throat no longer being dry. “Now, why don’t you try something small? Don’t strain yourself, and if you begin to feel any pain, stop immediately.” She goes quiet, watching with a soft smile as you wet your lips with your tongue.

“Hello,” you whisper, immediately wincing in pain. The boys cheer, and you smile, feeling like you can do anything now that you have your voice back. You note that you can’t talk above a whisper, but you’re glad that you don’t sound like a dying horse anymore.

“What’s your name?” the nurse asks.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N). I’m ten years old,” you muster. You could cry if you wanted to, but one look at Grandma Mary and Grandpa Richard shows that they already beat you to the punchline, their wrinkled faces red with tears and proud smiles aimed at you.

“Who’s your best friend?” Margaret muses. You let yourself grin, sitting up straighter.

“My best friend is Pip Pirrip,” was your answer. The Brit makes a choking sound, catching your attention. “Pip? Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” he laughs, tears falling from his eyes. He grins widely at you, wiping the tears away. “It’s so good to finally hear you talk.”

“Thanks!” You immediately begin coughing, reaching for the cup of water. The nurse hands it to you.

“Here you go. That’s all you need to do for today, so don’t strain yourself. A therapist will be in some time tomorrow to help you get used to talking again. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to press your call button.” Margaret leaves with a smile, silently closing the door. No one talks for a moment, making you mildly worried. Is it a bad thing you talked? Did you sound bad? So many negative thoughts filled your mind, leaving you to chew on your bottom lip. You refused to look at anyone after the silence drags on for more than a couple of minutes.

“Holy shit,” one of the boys you don’t know says. He has a lisp, but you find that you don’t mind. He seems pretty nice.

“You did very well, (Y/N)!” Pip suddenly tackles you in a hug, nearly crushing you. You laugh, the sound soft, but making you feel _free._ It’s been too long, too _fucking_ long, and it feels _amazing_ to have your voice back. 

“Thanks, Pip,” you say, returning the hug. You glance at the people around you, catching the smiles. Hell, some of the guys even begin to clap for you. You open your mouth to speak, but your stomach rumbling cuts you off. Blood rushes to your cheeks in embarrassment.

“Alright, boys. Richard and I are going to pick up some pizza. Don’t get too rowdy, okay?” Mary says. Nods and voices of confirmation sound out, and you smile. You’re surprised to find yourself smiling so much, and you realize something.

Holy shit, your cheeks hurt.

* * *

It’s dark by the time everyone starts to head home. Your grandparents had left to gather some of your belongings, and Pip had to leave due to his adopted family requesting him to be home for dinner. You’re left with Craig as you wait for Mary and Richard, silently talking about Stripe and the missing homework. You hate to admit it, but you think you’ve overdone yourself a little today.

Your throat hurts.

“Are you alright?” Craig asks, noticing you wince after swallowing. You offer a weak smile and nod.

“Yeah. Throat’s hurting a bit,” you explain. Craig nods in understanding, going quiet. The silence between the two of you isn’t uncomfortable, just the opposite. You find yourself more relaxed in his presence than anyone else’s (other than Pip’s), and you’re not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing. You sigh and lean back in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

“Can I tell you something?” Craig suddenly asks. You look at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, yeah, of course, man. What’s up?” The ravenette takes a deep breath, and you’re wondering why his face suddenly looks beat red.

“I… Well… You see…” he stammers, swallowing thickly. You wait patiently, but your concern is growing. 

“Is something wrong?” you question after a few moments of him sputtering random words, not quite forming a sentence. You’re surprised when he grabs the strings of his blue chullo, yanking it over his eyes.

“I really like you, okay?!” Craig suddenly shouts. You blink, your eyes wide. “Ever since you came to South Park, I’ve been drawn to you, and I don’t know why! I’m supposed to be into guys, but you keep popping into my head and I can’t take it anymore! You’re beautiful no matter what anyone says, you’re hilarious, and you’re the strongest person I know! I don’t know what you went through before coming here, but I want to be the person who stays by your side until you’re old and have grandchildren! _I really like you!”_ You have no time to react as the boy carefully yanks you into a kiss, his lips chapped and you can feel him trembling in fear. Without realizing it, you relax into the kiss, a small smile on your lips.

What neither of you noticed, however, was a familiar hero draped in darkness glaring at the both of you from the hospital window, his blue eyes burning with rage and hatred.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the use of the _F_ word early in this chapter. I don't like using it, much less _seeing_ it, so please forgive me.

_Tap tap._

You stir in the hospital bed, your eyes fluttering as you dream.

_Tap tap._

A pathetic whimper escapes from your lips as you dream of gunfire and screams. You can feel the fire burning your skin and drying your throat.

_Tap tap!_

One, four, thirteen. Thirteen bodies fall, blood spraying everywhere as those _monsters_ devour them. You watch, frozen, as something that once looked like a beaver rips the throat out of your group’s best sharp shooters. The gun in your hands feels way too heavy, heavy enough to drag you around. Everyone’s dying. Blood’s splattered everywhere. Screams turn to gurgling pleas that turn to silence.

 _Bang!_

You start awake, panting heavily. Though you tell yourself that it’s just a dream, you know that eventually, you’ll have to go back to that nightmare you call your life. You only hope you survive.

Crunching of broken glass under shoes catches your attention. Turning your head, you strain to see what’s going on. The first thing you notice is that the only window in your room is shattered, allowing the freezing night air that only seemed to get colder to waft in, sending shivers down your spine and goosebumps littering your arms. The second thing you notice is a figure staring motionlessly at you within the darkness. You grip the knife from under your pillow, sure to not make any noticable movements.

“Who are you?” you demand. Not an ounce of fear can be heard from you. You’ve dealt with more terrifying demons than a burglar, and you know for a fact that even in this condition, you can take them down and win without so much as a scratch.

“I do believe you already know me,” a gruff voice replies. You narrow your eyes at the figure, recognizing the voice.

“What brings you here, Mysterion? I’m not in danger, and there are no sixth graders around to attack me.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” the hero bites, stepping out of the shadows. He’s angry, that much is clear, but you don’t know why you have the nagging feeling his anger is pointed at _you._

“Even if there were sixth graders, I’m sure I can handle myself perfectly fine,” you hiss. “Now why the fuck are you here in the middle of the night? I was trying to sleep, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Stay away from Craig Tucker,” Mysterion warns, ignoring everything you said. Your cheeks warm at the memory of the ravenette kissing you, but you ignore it.

“Oh? Why is that? Why do you think you can order me around like a little lost bitch?” The hero glares at you, beginning to walk towards you. You grip your knife tighter, prepared to defend yourself if push comes to shove. 

“Because,” step, “I know for a fact,” step, “that someone _so much_ better,” step, “than that lowlife _fag,”_ step, “likes you.” Pause. You stare up into angry blue eyes, your (E/C) eyes filled with anger and a great distaste. “Craig Tucker is a no one. You deserve better. Do you understand?” 

“I understand _perfectly,”_ you snide sarcastically. Mysterion’s glare darkens, and without warning, one of his gloved hands grips your jaw tightly. In that same moment, you press the sharp blade of your knife to his neck, daring him to move. 

“Put the knife down.” You sneer at him, baring your teeth.

“Understand _this,_ asshole. Who I like doesn’t matter to you, nor will it change because you’re butthurt. Now, let go of my chin, or I’ll be painting these walls with your fucking blood,” you snarl. The hero’s hand doesn’t move as he glowers at you. It takes a bit of convincing for him to finally let you go. Meaning, of course, you pressed the knife harder to his throat, even giving him a little slice to show you’re not messing around.

“You’re going to regret being with that cock sucker,” he growls, backing off with a hand to his bleeding wound.

“If you’re threatening me, then I’m afraid you’re messing with the wrong motherfucker,” you warn, a dark undertone lining your words. Mysterion says nothing, staring at you. No words are exchanged as he leaves through the window, leaving you completely alone in the dark room.

* * *

Long arms wrap you in a tight hug. You blink in surprise, looking up at the ravenette. It had been a few days since waking up from surgery, and when deemed well enough, Margaret and the doctor gives you permission to go home, with the promise you return every other day for speech therapy. It wasn’t that bad of a deal, and you enjoy talking more than you had in years, but you made the decision to remain quiet at school. Something about that elementary school was rubbing you wrong, and you weren’t sure that you liked it.

“New Kid! Welcome back,” Mr. Garrison says, smiling despite looking as if he didn’t give a shit. You nod to him, pulling your infamous scarf over your nose. As the days grew closer to winter, you found the air to be colder and the snow falling heavier. Not only that, but you feel as if you’re constantly being watched, but when investigated, no one would appear. It’s as if they disappear in the shadows, staying well out of sight until your back turned once more.

“Holy shit, is Craig dating the new kid?” Bebe whispers to Wendy. The girl shrugs, and you can feel glares aimed at you and Craig. You pointedly ignore them, walking to your seat with Craig. He gives you a ghost of a smile, his eyes seemingly glittering with amusement. He must be pretty entertained with the attention the two of you are getting. 

“Is Craig cheating on Tweek?”

“No, didn’t you hear? Tweek threw hot chocolate at him, then Craig called him a meth addict.”

“Then he stormed away! I think Millie has it on video. You were in the coffee shop when it happened, weren’t you, Millie?”

“Yeah! We can watch it at recess!”

“Alright, you little mistakes, shut the fuck up. We’re going to be learning about prostitution today,” Baldy says. You roll your eyes, texting Pip the topic. He had texted you the night before, informing you that he would be out of school due to a sickness. You agreed to gather his homework for him. It was the least you can do, especially with everything he’s done for you. You feel something poke your arm and look down. It’s a note.

**this class is boring**

You look to your left, noting that Craig’s making a point to not look at you, his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. When he looks at you out of the corner of his eye, you know it was him who passed you the note. You scribble down your response and pass it back to him.

**Tell me about it. After this, I’m going up to the lab.**

Craig reads it quickly while you jot down ‘notes.’ You aren’t going to do anything with this useless information, anyways. Might as well bullshit fourth grade.

**the lab? why?**

**Dr. Mephesto and I are working on a project. It’s almost done, though.**

**what kind of project?**

**I can’t really say right now. He wants very few people to know about it.**

Craig looks disappointed, but nods. You turn back to the lesson, extremely bored and doing your best to not fall asleep. You’re about to nod off when the classroom door is kicked in. Around six or seven government men in black body armor rush in, each carrying a gun as tall as you.

 _“Everybody on the ground, now!”_ one of the men scream. You scramble to the floor along with everyone else, eyes wide as your classmates begin to scream. One of the men forces Mr. Garrison to the ground, the barrel of his gun to the back of Baldy’s head. 

“Shut the fuck up or we’ll blow your teacher’s brains out!” another man yells. The classroom goes quiet.

“Do it,” Cartman speaks out. Everyone turns to see Cartman sitting calmly in his chair, though a look a great irritation crosses his features.

“Excuse me?!”

“I said, fucking _do it._ Do you seriously think we care?” the fatass sasses. One of the men storm over and yanks him out of his chair, forcing him to the ground. “Ey! Fucking watch it, you fucking dildo!”

“Shut up, fatass!” the man retorts, shoving the barrel of his gun in the heavy set boy’s face.

“Ey!”

“Thank you _so much_ for caring, Eric,” Mr. Garrison mutters, rolling his eyes. You and Craig share a look before you glance around to check on your friends. Kenny looks scared out of his mind, his parka’s hood tightened around his face, Kyle looks like he’s going to be sick, and Stan’s hiding his face. Clyde smells as if he pissed himself, Token’s using his backpack to shield his head and neck, and Tweek’s twitching more than ever before, tears streaming his face. Butters prays silently, his face twisted in fear. You frown angrily, turning back to the government men. No one’s gonna hurt your friends.

Over your dead _fucking_ body.

“Gentlemen, stand down,” a cool voice purrs. A man with an eyepatch over one eye strolls in, gazing at the artwork and A+ papers hanging on the wall with feigned interest. No one makes a noise, watching him with terror.

“Lieutenant,” the man pointing his gun to your teacher says. The man looks over, his eyebrows raised, but a bored expression on his face.

“Now, now, gentlemen. Be kind to these children. We are looking for an imposter, after all,” the lieutenant says. He looks at everyone, dragging his eyes from face to face. “Jones, bring him in.” One of the government guys, Jones, leaves the room. Shouting is heard from the hallway before he forces a very disheveled-looking Dr. Mephesto through the door. Your eyes widen, and Craig stares at you in shock.

“Why are you bringing me to a fourth grade classroom?” he asks, staring straight at the lieutenant. “I have many asses to put on a chinchilla.” 

“Dr. Mephesto,” the lieutenant says, his voice as thick as molasses and sweet as honey. “I’ve received word that you’re working on a little portal to another dimension. Is that correct?”

“Why is this the concern of the government?” the scientist asks, looking suspicious. “What I do or do not do in my lab shouldn’t matter. I am a man of science.” The lieutenant ignores him, folding his hands behind his back as he turns away. He slowly walks in front of the class, making eye contact with each and every one of you.

“It’s also been rumored that you have a child working with you on this… _Portal._ Do you have any clue how dangerous it is? The radiation could severely damage a child’s body. However... “ The lieutenant stops, turning towards the scientist. “We have reports that an anomaly was detected in this little mountain town almost a month ago, which leads us to believe someone came from a different dimension and is hiding among you in this little town of yours. Care to explain that? Hm?” Silence. “I thought so. Now, tell me who’s working with you on this portal of yours, and no one will get shot.”

You look up at Dr. Mephesto, a pleading look in your eyes. The government will take the portal if they found it, and would most likely destroy it. The portal’s your only ticket home, and if they take that away from you, you don’t know what else you would do. You can’t stay in South Park forever.

Dr. Mephesto peeks at you, nodding ever-so-slightly. You almost let out a breath of relief. You’re just thankful the scientist is on your side.

“No one is working with me,” he says, looking up at the lieutenant. “It’s just me and my scientists at the lab. I can assure you, no portal is being built. Do you know how long our people have yet to go in order to _create_ such a thing? Time travel, much less traveling to different dimensions, is _impossible._ It could take _hundreds of years_ before we gain that knowledge.” The lieutenant studies him for a moment before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

“Bring him to max security. We will question him in the morning. Do whatever you can to find that portal.” One by one, each of the government men follow their boss, shoving Dr. Mephesto along with them. You notice that he slips something on the desk, and when the men are gone, you scramble to your feet and pick it up. Your classmates begin talking at once, some shouting angrily, the majority crying loudly, and the rest trying to calm their friends down while they themselves cry.

It’s a golden key in the shape of an ass.

“Hey, are you okay?” Craig asks, coming up beside you. Your friends follow him to stand beside you, along with the sickeningly strong scent of urine. You frown at the key, tightening your grip and clenching your jaw. You shoot Pip a text before looking at each of your friends, a serious expression glued to your face.

“I need to get to that portal.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Everyone was silent as the ten of you crept through Mephesto’s lab. It was completely dark, save for the lights emitting from your phones. Stan and his gang were to be on the lookout for any of the government assholes with guns, Craig and his gang were to lock doors as you all passed through them, and you and Butters were left to look for the portal. The lab was completely different when it’s pitch black, but the ten of you managed.

“What’s so important about this portal?” Kenny asks, his blue eyes dancing around as he struggles to spot a man clad in a dark uniform.

“It’s important for many reasons,” you whisper. Butters pokes his head through a door, shakes his head, then closes it once more. Clyde’s quick to lock it. 

“Yeah, but _why?_ It’s just some portal, right? Nothing too important,” Kenny argues. You raise an eyebrow at him, confused by his odd behavior. Normally, the blonde would be more than willing to look for something as amazing as a portal to another dimension, but for some reason, you sense he’s hesitant. 

You honestly don’t know why.

“Three guys with guns, ten o’clock,” Stan murmurs. The group freezes, Craig reaching out to grab your arm when you stalk onward. You gently push his hand off, study the government guards, then pick up an empty glass vial. With a smirk, you throw the vial as hard as you can, hearing the satisfying crash of glass against a concrete wall.

“What was that?!” one of the guards asks, going to investigate the noise. You motion for the group to follow you.

“This is like some video game like _Assassin’s Creed,_ guys! Tip-toeing down hallways while avoiding the enemy,” Clyde exclaims. You hate to admit it, but he’s right. If they continue to think of this as a stealth game, then everyone should be okay. 

Your group of ten continue down the first floor, silently using the stairs to descend to the basement. Room after room, and not a portal in sight.

“This is taking forever,” Cartman whines. You sigh, hanging your head.

“I know,” you reply. “We should split up to cover more ground.”

“I’ll go with (Y/N)!” Kenny immediately blurts out. Craig glares at the blonde, his icy eyes seemingly freezing anyone who dares set their eyes on him in place.

“So will I,” he bites. The air’s tense between them as they stare at each other, neither boy blinking. Blue holds blue, frown meets frown, and you’re not too sure what to do about them.

“Actually,” you cut in, gathering the attention of the others. “I was gonna go with Butters. He and I can tag team a lot quicker than me with someone else.” 

“R-Really? Gee, (Y/N), thanks!” the boy beams. You return the smile.

“I’ll go with Stan,” Kyle says. Everyone teams up, but you notice something. Tweek’s off to the side, twitching in nervousness, completely alone.

“Hey Tweek,” you say, walking up to him. He looks up at you, biting his lip. “Join me and Butters. That way, we can hang out a little more!” 

“Gah! You’re serious?!” he spazzes. A large grin crosses your lips as you nod. 

“Yeah! I feel like we haven’t really gotten to know each other, anyways. What do you say?” You outstretch your hand to the taller male, who only stares at it. His band-aid covered hand shaking, he slides his hand into yours.

“Sounds g-good,” he mutters, attempting to smile. Your grin grows. Everyone breaks off into their teams, Stan and Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, Craig, Token, and Clyde, then you, Butters, and Tweek, each group walking to a different hall in the basement and with the promise of meeting back at the stairs at midnight. There’s silence between you and the two blondes as you investigate each room with little luck of finding the portal.

“Do you fellas think we’re gonna find it?” Butter pipes. You glance at him, heaving an exhausted sigh.

“I hope so…” you grumble. With each passing room, you find yourself losing hope of ever finding the portal.

“What’s important about the - ack! - portal?” Tweek asks, repeating Kenny’s question from earlier. 

“It’s my only ticket of getting home,” you reply, eyes downcast. Your shoulders slump.

“‘Home?’ As in, from a different dimension?” Butters questions. You hesitate before nodding.

“Yeah, but we don’t really have the time to talk about it. I’ll tell you all later, okay?” Butters and Tweek both nod, leaving you with an odd mixture of relief and dread. 

This was _not_ a conversation you were looking forward to.

* * *

“I wonder why the government’s so interested in this portal,” Stan whispers. Kyle shrugs, readjusting his hat. It had only been a few minutes of going from room to room with little luck of locating the portal. They had a vague description of it, but it was enough so they could recognize it by a single glance.

“I dunno, dude. The real question is why they’re interested in _only_ this portal and not anything else that happens in this fucking town.” The ravenette nods in agreement, cracking a door open.

“Shit!” he hisses silently, ducking behind the door frame. Right inside the room void of a portal were two of the government guys, chatting with each other as the one of the left smokes. Stan and Kyle silently watch them with fear in their eyes.

“Again, _why_ did we wait a fuckin’ month to get here?” the smoker asks. His comrade sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“I told you this a thousand times before, Thompson. They were tracking down the location of the anomaly.”

“And?” Thompson sucks in a breath of nicotine.

 _”And_ the fucking scientist had to take time on figuring out where it was location, you fucking idiot,” the unnamed official huffs, furrowing his brows.

“What took ‘im so long?” 

“He originally thought it was in some small town in Oregon. Gravity Falls or something. Turns out, it was somewhere in this freezing hellhole and it took him a while to zero in on this small hick town. This shit takes time.” Stan and Kyle exchange glances, eyes wide.

“Who do you think came through this portal?” Thompson questions. The other man shrugs. 

“No clue. Could be anyone. Hell, it could even be that whackjob we arrested at the elementary school.”

“I think it was one of the kids,” Thompson says. His partner raises an eyebrow, silently encouraging him to continue. “Did you see the one in the gray jacket and the scarf covering his face? Somethin’ ‘bout ‘im rubs me the wrong way. I dunno what, but it does.”

“We should report this to the Lieutenant and keep an eye on the little brat.” Thompson nods in agreement. Stan takes this as his cue to close the door silently before turning to stare wide-eyed at his best friend.

“Holy shit, dude,” he breathes. Kyle swallows thickly, his green eyes filled with fear.

“We gotta tell (Y/N).”

* * *

Two hours had gone by with no luck of finding the portal. Your worry had only grown when Craig, Token, and Clyde hadn’t returned to the stairs. Kyle and Stan had informed you of what they overheard, and you knew it was only a matter of time before you were caught. You can’t risk the portal being destroyed. If it was, (BFF/N) would only continue to suffer without the one person she trusted with her life. That is, of course, if (BFF/N) was still alive.

“I agree with Kenny. It’s just a stupid portal!” Cartman was saying. You had quickly tuned Kenny and Cartman out, not wanting to hear about how finding the portal was a bad idea and that you should just let the government guys take it to do whatever they pleased. At first, what Kenny had said hurt. 

Badly.

He went on and on about how it was pointless and that the portal would only bring more trouble to this town. You had tried to reason with him, but when he asked why it was so important to you, you couldn’t tell him. You had already revealed too much to Tweek and Butters, but it drained you. You were tired of repeating yourself. Kenny only took this as a chance to continue to voice his opinion, continuing to hurt you further.

However, you knew he didn’t mean to hurt you. You knew he’s been acting up really badly, and though you found it hard to forgive him at first, you began to come to terms as to why he’s acting this way. It’s as if he’s-

Clyde, Token, and Craig crash through the door that hid the stairs away. Token looks at you, his chocolate eyes wide. “Guys! We found the portal!”

* * *

The ten of you talk silently in the basement of your home. Grandma and Grandpa agreed to let the boys spend the night, despite it being a school night. They had heard about the government officials showing up at South Park Elementary and the arrest of Dr. Mephesto, so when you didn’t come home immediately after school, they had a suspicion that you had gone to the lab. They were, however, pleased to find you didn’t go alone, but when they saw the nine boys, not including Pip, with you, they felt worried. You would always have someone to help you and to be by your side, and they knew it, but they knew that their time with you was quickly running out. It scared them, but they knew they couldn’t hold you back from returning to your original life any longer.

Mary and Richard Smith were going to miss you dearly.

With a sigh, you stare sadly at the ground in front of you. Each and every one of you were in pajamas, curled up on top of sleeping bags. Everyone was trying to keep their minds off of the next day by playing various games: board games, card games, Tic-Tac-Toe, anything, really. Kenny had brought along his PSP and passed it around, offering helpful pointers when one of his friends was stuck in randoms parts of the game. Everyone seemed to be relaxing just fine. All except for you, of course. Craig noticed this and scoots over to you, his blue eyes searching your face. You refuse to look at him.

“Are you scared?” he whispers. You lift your head to meet his eyes, biting your bottom lip.

“I’d be lying if I say I wasn’t,” you reply. A pause. “Are you?”

“Terrified,” Craig confesses. “Tomorrow’s gonna be an exciting day, but for all the wrong reasons.” You can’t help but nod in agreement. The two of you fall silent, watching the others laugh and play their games without fear of the following day. Your hand suddenly feels warm, and when you look down, you see Craig tenderly holding it. His thumb rubs the back of your hand gently, but you notice his hand’s shaking.

“Are you okay?” you ask. He doesn’t respond, keeping his eyes trained on the scene before him. It feels like years before he finally speaks up.

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” You wince. This was a question you didn’t want to answer, but deep down, you knew you had to. Craig faces you, and for once, you notice the stoic boy looking scared out of his mind. His pale skin was devoid of any color, his teeth chewed on his bottom lip and the insides of his cheeks, and his blue eyes that had considerably warmed since confessing his feelings to you were dull, wide, and full of fear.

“I don’t know,” you whisper, dropping your gaze to your intertwined hands.

“Will you be okay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Will I ever see you again?” This question catches you off guard, and at the same time, it breaks your heart. 

Craig’s not a stupid boy. He may not seem like he cares, and you’ve discovered that he has trouble expressing his feelings and revealing what’s on his mind, but he’s not stupid. The ravenette picks up on more than you expected, and you don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. He’s quiet, cold, and he doesn’t give a flying fuck about anything or anyone, but when it comes to you, he’s talkative, hilarious, warm, caring, and he goes out of his way to insure your safety and to meet your needs for happiness. Craig Tucker is more intelligent than anyone thinks, and it’s proven by how he knows that there’s a chance that you will disappear from his life forever.

“I hope so,” you say. You offer him a smile, albeit a forced and sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. He returns the same smile, but it quickly fades, his gaze moving elsewhere.

“Don’t forget about me, okay?” he silently begs. You stare at him, eyes wide in shock and in pain.

“Why would I ever forget about you?” Craig doesn’t answer. Instead, he pulls you into a tight embrace.

“I’m going to miss you. Please be safe, and _please_ don’t forget about me,” he cries, his words and soft sobs muffled by your hair. You nod and wrap your arms around him tightly, feeling him shudder with each new breath as he sobs. You only pull away when the door to the rest of the house opens.

“Alright, kiddos, lights out!” Richard calls.

* * *

(E/C) eyes meet icy blue, the same blue that glared at her on the first day of school, and the same blue that was filled with so much pain when she and her guardian found the boy sitting outside his home. (E/C) eyes that were filled with anxiety from her first day of school and surrounded by boys she would come to know as friends, and the same (E/C) that was filled with joy in the last hours of her second to last day in South Park. The icy blue were now a warm sky blue, but they were clouded with the storms of fear and distraught. Both kids lay side by side in their respective sleeping bags, a wordless conversation dancing between them. Craig’s heart pounds loudly in his chest as he looks at (Y/N), and he wonders if she can hear it.

He knows it’s only a matter of time before this mysterious creature with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes would disappear from his life, slipping away like sand through his pale fingers. He could easily see a future with her, but the current circumstances were proving that he would not get his way. Craig wanted nothing more than to grow old with this girl, even though deep down, it would never happen. Be it their age or something else, he knows that a boring life with the girl he likes will never happen. 

The two gaze at each other, saying nothing for what seems like hours, and it’s just how Craig likes it. He doesn’t mind laying in the dark, the silent conversation about anything and everything continuing for hours on end, only if it meant if she was the one with him. The room was warm, and the night as silent as it could possibly be, and Craig felt safe, even if he was in (Y/N)’s home for the last time. Blue eyes begin to droop, Craig’s eyelids falling without him wanting them to. As a last decision before sleep took over, Craig reaches out and grabs (Y/N)’s hand, holding it close to his chest as he falls into the deep bliss of unconsciousness. 

Craig Tucker is finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #throwback to chapter 5
> 
> Be emotionally prepared for the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The fifteenth chapter! Honestly, I was scared to write this chapter. It felt like I was watching my baby grow up right before my eyes. That being said, this is _not_ the end of _Monotonous Survival,_ but one of the major climaxes. I'll be taking a bit of a hiatus after this so I can plan out the rest of the story, but I'll be more than willing to talk. As some of you may already know, I opened a Discord server to chat with whoever wants to talk, whether it's about any of my fanfics (including _Monotonous Survival),_ life in general, or just to chat about anything and eveything. The link is at the very end of the work in the very last note, so feel free to join! There's four of us already, and we're more than willing to talk to more people! We're cool, I swear.
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments below!

Taking a deep breath, you push open the door to Mr. Garrison’s fourth grade classroom. Your world feels like it’s going to end once more, but oddly enough, you’re okay with it.

You’ll be okay.

Your classmates chatter amongst themselves, unaware of the news you came to deliver to them. You meet the eyes of your friends, each of them offering a smile or nodding to you, and with your heart pounding, you pull out a red whistle and blow on it. Immediately, the entire class turns to face you, some with looks of confusion, others with annoyance. 

“New Kid, what are you doing?” Mr. Garrison asks, raising a gray eyebrow. You turn and glance at him before turning back to the class. It’s silent now, and you’re scared. You’re so scared that this will all backfire, but you know this needs to happen. Your hands tremble as you raise them.

In one quick yet fluid motion, you rip off your scarf and your jacket.

Gasps fill the air, but you notice your friends smiling proudly at you. However, Kenny looks worried, and you can just imagine him chewing on his bottom lip.

“You’ve been a _girl_ this whole time?!” Bebe cries out. You look to her but say nothing. Instead, you face the class, opening your mouth to speak.

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and I’m ten years old. My best friend is Philip ‘Pip’ Pirrip, and I like Craig Tucker. However, I’m not from this dimension,” you say, your voice strong. The classroom is silent. Everyone stares at you in shock, some jaws damn near hitting the floor.

“What do you mean,” Kyle pronounces slowly, “‘not from this dimension?’” You give him a sad smile, but notice what time it is.

“I’d love to give you all the whole story, but I don’t have much time.” Clearing your throat, you glance at the clock once more. “I’m actually twenty years old. In my dimension, I was fighting to survive in an apocalypse. Everything and everyone were either trying to hurt you, eat you, or kill you. It lasted for two years, and it’s continuing on now, but I need to get back. My best friend, (BFF/N), is out there waiting for me. I need your help, from everyone, to help me go home,” you finish.

No one moves a muscle.

You start to get the feeling that this was a terrible idea. You cast your eyes downwards, feeling tears form and your body shrinking in as if you hide you from the judgemental stares. Walking out the door was sounding to be a lot better idea as the seconds ticked on, but something stops you. Looking up, you notice Clyde is on his feet, beaming at you with bravery.

“I’m in,” he announces. The two of you share a grin, his green eyes bright. Craig stands as well, a rare but mischievous smirk dancing on his lips.

“Same here.” One by one, everyone stands, each looking determined to help you out.

“Us girls have to stick together!” Wendy laughs, shooting you a large grin.

“We’ve got your back!”

“Let’s do this!”

“Timmy!”

You look at your classmates with a large grin and tears in your eyes. Hell, even Mr. Garrison was standing, looking ready to kick some ass. Kenny, you notice, is the last to stand, much to your confusion, but you let it slide. 

“So, New Ki - I mean, (Y/N), what do you want us to do?” Baldy asks. You shoot him a smirk. 

“You remember that portal those government dickwads want so badly?” Mr. Garrison rolls his eyes in disgust.

“How could I forget? I almost got _shot_ over it,” he hisses.

“Clyde, Token, and Craig know where it’s located.” You look at the mentioned boys, each of them straightening their backs to stand taller. “I need you three to gather some of the local men around town to transport it _carefully_ to the clearing at Stark’s Pond. If even one screw goes missing, the portal is useless. It’s already in a fragile state.”

“Yes ma’am!” Token cries out. You nod and turn to the girls.

“I need all of you to gather as many people as you can. Everyone deserves to know the truth about me and the portal. Bring them to Stark’s Pond in one hour.”

“You got it!” Red yells. Your eyes fall on Stan and Kyle.

“Stan, your uncle owns the gun shop, right?”

“Yeah,” he confirms, nodding his head.

“I need you to get Jimbo and Ned and all the other redneck bastards to grab their guns. It’s only a matter of time before the government catches wind on what’s going on, so we’re going to need some firepower.” You pause for a moment. “Also, pick me out a gun. I’ll need it.” Stan and Kyle nod, looking serious. “Someone _please_ get that French kid and that British kid, the mercenaries or whatever they are, to get Dr. Mephesto out of max security. I’ll need to talk to him before everything goes down.”

“I’ll do it!” Tweek says, twitching.

“Everyone else, help gather the townspeople and get any spare supplies for hunting or camping. Hate to tell you this, but I’m gonna need them where I’m going. Any questions?” The class shake their heads and you smile. “Good. Get started. I have to go do something, so I’ll meet everyone at Stark’s Pond in one hour.” You lead the class out into the hallway, each person heading to the entrance of the school.

Instead of following everyone else in the direction of the stores, houses, and the rest of the school, you begin walking towards a soft yellow two story house with white trimmings, an old Ford pickup parked in the driveway. This isn’t a conversation you were wanting to start. Hell, it scared you to just think about it, but you made Grandma a promise, and you intend to keep it. You climb up the small step and stop right in front of the door, staring at the doorknob. Fear freezes you in your spot.

Are you really ready to say goodbye to the people who have loved and fed you for almost a month?

No, you’re not, but this needs to happen. You push open the door and walk in, removing your shoes and looking around. Neither one of your grandparents are in the living room, but you hear the quiet clatter of a coffee mug being placed on the dining room table, a sound that you had grown used to over the past month. You make your way into the dining room with tears in your eyes. Grandma and Grandpa sit at the dining room table, Grandma reading a book you seen on the bookshelf in the living room and Grandpa reading the newspaper. They both look up at you when you walk in.

“(Y/N), dear, where’s your scarf and jacket? Did someone take those from you?” Grandma asks. She notices your tears and stands, quickly making her way towards you. “Why are you crying? Is something wrong?”

“It’s time,” you muster, trying your best to talk around the lump in your throat. Grandma freezes in place, her hazel eyes filling with tears. Grandpa slowly rises from his chair, his own gray-blue eyes sad.

“Are you sure, kiddo?” he whispers. You nod, lowering your head. You aren’t able to look at them anymore, and if you did, you were sure to start crying. Two pairs of warm arms pull you into a tight embrace. Despite your best efforts, you start to cry as you hug back. Your small hands grip their shirts tightly while you cry.

“Shh, my little girl, shh. It’ll be alright,” Grandma cooes softly in your ear. You only cry harder.

“I d-don’t want to leave you!” you sob, burying your face in their chests. 

“I know, sweetheart. We don’t want you to go, either,” Grandpa whispers. They continue to rub your back until you start to calm down. When you’re all cried out and reduced to a hiccuping mess, you finally look up at them. Your eyes burn, your throat feels raw, and your head pounds painfully. The elderly couple give you sad smiles, tears rolling down their cheeks. 

“Thank you,” you whisper. “Thank you for everything. Thank you for letting me remember what being loved feels like. Thank you for not letting me die in the snow when I first came here. Thank you for lending me a room and letting me go to school and letting me meet friends who don’t actually want to kill me. Thank you for giving me a second chance at life. Thank you for everything.”

_”We_ should be thanking _you,_ (Y/N). Without you, we would never have gotten the chance to know how having a child really feels like, nor would we experience the same joys you have experienced. You’ve filled our lives with excitement, and we are _so_ proud of you. I know that wherever you end up going, you’re going to be happy, one way or another,” Grandma tells you. You smile, an embarrassed laugh escaping your lips and tears forming once more, but you smile nonetheless. 

“Also, if you come across a young man who catches your fancy, you tell him to come talk to me,” Grandpa warns, but he’s smiling. You laugh a little more and nod.

“You’ve already met him, Grandpa,” you say. At their looks of confusion, you blush, though it really makes no difference with how red your face is from all of that crying. “It’s Craig. He’s been there for me when things got tough.” Grandma and Grandpa share a blank look, staring at you with no emotion. This worries you. “Uh, guys?”

“So, does this mean I lost the bet?” Grandpa asks, looking over at Grandma.

“Wait, what bet?”

“It seems we both did,” Grandma sighs. 

“What bet?” you repeat, pulling away from them slightly with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, we were betting on who you would end up with,” Grandma casually replies. 

“I was betting on that Kenny kid,” Grandpa says.

“I was betting on Pip,” Grandma responds. You bury your face in your hands.

“Oh my god. Why? Just why?” you mutter, smiling as they burst out laughing.

“So, I guess that means we owe (Y/N) twenty bucks apiece, doesn’t it, dear?” Grandpa asks Grandma. She laughs.

“I suppose so, but seeing as she’s leaving today, I’d rather give her something a little more personal.” You watch as Grandma disappears from the dining room.

“Now, kiddo,” Grandpa says, catching your attention. “Whatever happens, wherever you go, promise me that you won’t stop fighting. You’re a strong girl, and you can make it if you just keep fighting.” You nod firmly.

“I promise I’ll keep fighting,” you say. Grandma comes back down with a white and pale yellow backpack, matching the colors of the house. It smells of lavender as well. 

“We prepared this for you for when you leave,” she says. Grandma unzips it, revealing what’s inside. “We have a blanket for you, two of our favorite books, a picture of all of us, and-” she cuts herself off, reaching her hand in and pulling out a necklace with two pendants on it; one looking like a round piece of clay with a thumb imprint and the other a locket. “The locket has both of our pictures in it. The clay is actually something Richard gave me when he left to fight in Vietnam. Whenever I would think of him, I would rub it, so when you think of us, rub the clay and we’ll be there with you.” You nod and put it on, resting it on the front of your shirt. Grandma zips the backpack back up and helps you put it on.

“So, where’s this portal at?” Grandpa asks. 

“Stark’s Pond. Are we driving?” The old man gives you a smirk.

“Of course. It’ll be a lot faster, won’t it?” You laugh and nod, walking out the front door with the two people who have saved your life.

* * *

By the time your small family arrives at Stark’s Pond, you notice it’s buzzing with the townspeople. Thankfully, not a single government officer was present, but you still had a bad feeling. The three of you quickly file out of Grandpa’s truck.

“I’m going to go find the others,” you tell the elderly couple. They nod, turning to another South Park citizen who asks them what’s going on. You make your way through the crowd, looking for a familiar brown hat. 

“(Y/N)!” Pip cries out, running towards you once he sees you. You hug him tightly.

“Is everything ready?” you question. He nods, coughing into his sleeve. You frown. “Pip, I told you not to come if you’re still feeling sick.”

“I know, but I don’t want my best friend to leave without giving me the chance to say goodbye,” he says. Tears spring to your eyes, but you’re quick to wipe them away before they even get the chance to fall.

“Let’s find the others, okay?” Pip nods and follows you through the crowd of confused people, all of them wondering what the fuck the large structure next to the pond could be. The two of you soon find yourselves with the rest of your friend group. “Clyde, how’d it go with the portal?” The brunette turns towards you.

“Without a hitch.”

“Good. Dr. Mephesto. Where is he?”

“He’s right here, love,” the British mercenary says. You nod to the scientist. He nods back.

“Here’s a gun and a few boxes of ammo,” Stan says, handing you said items. You examine them before putting them in your backpack.

“They’re perfect. Is everything ready to go?” Your friends all nod. “Then, without further ado, let’s get this shit started!” You flip some switches and press some buttons on the portal. The portal roars to life, all chatter from your neighbors ceasing. 

“What is that?” a woman asks, but you ignore her. Instead, you walk up to the portal, staring at it. A familiar scene soon fills the portal. 

The warehouse and the flame-filled forest.

“What the fuck?” a familiar voice cries. You smile, continuing to stare at the scene. (BFF/N) pops into view. At first, she looks _incredibly_ confused, but when she sees you, she gasps. “(Y/N)! Oh my god!”

“Hey, (BFF/N). How’s everything going while the Earth burns to the fucking ground?” you greet, a smile dancing on your lips. She lets out a short laugh.

“Well, it’s hot. How about you? Damn, bitch, you look like you’re ten. How’d you get there? What’s going on? _You’re talking again!”_ You grin widely.

“I had surgery, girl. I can talk all I want now.” (BFF/N) looks relieved, but you clear your throat. “That warehouse you’re standing in front of? It had some hidden room. I was pulled through a portal and I ended up in South Park,” you explain.

“Wait. South Park? South Park, Colorado?” You nod.

“The very one.” 

“Holy shit. This portal sent you back in time, too?” (BFF/N) asks.

“In a way, yeah,” you shrug. “It just sent me to a different dimension. I’ve been working on another portal with a scientist named Dr. Mephesto.” The scientist waves from over your shoulder. 

“Huh,” (BFF/N) says, shifting her weight to one leg as she folds her arms. “Since the apocalypse began, you’ve gotten a knack for machinery and technology. Pretty damn cool that you managed to invent the impossible. Where have you been staying?”

“With them.” You turn towards Grandma and Grandpa, the duo walking up to you.

“Hey there, kiddo!” Grandpa greets. (BFF/N) breaks into a large grin.

“Heya! I’m (BFF/N) (BFF/L/N).”

“Hello there, dear. I’m Mary, and this is my husband, Richard. It’s a pleasure to _finally_ meet the young lady our beloved girl always talks about,” Grandma says. You blush.

“Grandma!” you whine. (BFF/N) laughs at this.

“Thanks for taking care of her.”

“Also, this is Pip! He’s also one of my best friends,” you say, pulling the sick boy to your side. He waves sheepishly at the girl who’s doubled his age.

“H-Hello,” he mutters, coughing into his elbow. You frown.

“Aw! He’s so cute!” (BFF/N) cooes. You sigh, turning to the scientist.

“Do you have what I asked for?” you ask. Dr. Mephesto nods, handing you three square screens. You give two of them to your grandparents.

“What are these?” Grandpa questions.

“Well, you gave me the necklace, so I’m giving you these. They’re sorta like tablets, but they’re able to connect to mine,” you say, holding up your device. You quickly put it in your backpack. “That way, whenever you miss me, all you need to do is call, and I’ll be there.” The Smiths stare at you before pulling you into a tight embrace.

“We love you,” Grandma whispers.

“I love you more,” you whisper back. You pull away and smile at them before turning your attention to your friends, looking at them one by one. “Dr. Mephesto has more at his lab, one for each of you. If you ever miss me, just call me, okay?”

“No.”

“What?” You look at Craig in surprise. He has his hands buried deep in his jeans pockets as he takes a step towards you.

“I said no.”

“Why 'no?'”

“I’m not going to use it,” Craig says. He takes another step towards you, your (E/C) eyes watching his every move.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m coming with you.”

_“What?!”_ you yell, making those around you jump, all except for Craig. He shrugs.

“Well, I just found you. I just realized my feelings for you. You’re an important person to me, and I’m not willing to let you go that easily.”

“Whatever happened to ‘Don’t forget about me?’” you ask. Craig gives you a rare yet warm smile.

“If I’m with you, then you won’t have to,” he says.

“But you have a family! A little sister!”

“She can have the tablet and she can call me whenever she wants to,” Craig replies. You could argue with him for a longer period of time, but time is against you, and you really need to start going.

“Fine,” you groan, rubbing a hand over your face. “Anyone else want to go?” Pip, Stan, Kyle, Clyde, Tweek, and Butters all step forward.

“Kenny, you coming?” Kyle asks over his shoulder at the blonde. You look over, biting your lip. Kenny’s sad eyes meet yours.

“Nuh-uh,” he mumbles, pulling off his hood. Kenny backs away when you go to him.

“Are you sure?” you whisper. “Things may be tough in the apocalypse, but everything would be okay. You have us.”

_”I said no!”_ Kenny suddenly screams. You jump back, eyes wide and filled with tears.

“I-I-”

“God damnit, (Y/N), I’m scared, okay?! I’m so fucking scared, and I know I’ve been acting out, but god dammit, I can’t help it! I really fucking like you, and I made that _so fucking obvious,_ but you like Craig! I’ve done nothing but make sure no one hurt you, no bullies, no rednecks, no sixth graders-”

“So it was you?” you whisper, cutting the blonde off. You think back to the night where you were attacked by four sixth graders and saved by a mysterious hero, pun intended. Kenny sighs and nods, hanging his head. 

“Yeah, it was me,” he whispers. You stare at him in shock. “I’ve been watching you every night, just to make sure no one hurts you. You’re the coolest girl I’ve ever met, and you’re not fake, not like any of the other girls in this shit town. I’ve liked you since I saw you running from Craig and his gang. I just want to protect you.”

“Come with us, Kenny. I promise, things will be different,” you plead. Kenny smiles sadly at you, though the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I can’t. I have a little sister I need to protect. She needs me. You have Pip and Craig and everyone else. They can protect you. I can’t.” You reach out to grab his sleeve, but Kenny backs away. 

“Kenny-”

“Goodbye, (Y/N).” Kenny turns on his heel and walks away, leaving you to stare after him with tears running down your cheeks. A warm hand starts to rub your back, and when you turn, you see Butters.

“There, there, little fella, everything’s gonna be okay,” he says, smiling. You shakily smile back, but it quickly falls.

“We have to go,” you mutter. Butters nods.

“Oh, no you aren’t!” a masculine voice yells out. Everyone turns to see Mr. Stotch marching straight for Butters, the boy cowering behind you.

“Dad!” he exclaims.

“You are going to march _right back_ to your room _this instant,_ mister! You are grounded until you turn thirty five, young man!” Mr. Stotch screams. You frown darkly at the brunette, but say nothing. It’s a good thing you did.

“N-No,” Butters stammers.

_”What was that?!”_

“I said no!” Butters yells back, surprising everyone, even you. “I’m tired of always being grounded! Everyone makes fun of me for how you treat me, and you don’t care! S-So, you can g-go fuck yourself, dad!” Everyone goes silent. Mr. Stotch’s eyes go wide, but he soon recovers and narrows them at his son.

“If that’s how you’re going to talk to your father,” the man spits, “then I guess you and your group of friends wouldn’t mind meeting _my_ friends.” As if on cue, twenty or so government officials burst through the crowds, each South Park resident that carried a gun for protecting the portal was forced to the ground, their guns kicked away from them. The Lieutenant strolls forward, smirking.

“Well, well, well, seems we found the little imposter,” he purrs. Your eyes grow wide, but you turn and push those who stepped forward towards the portal.

_”Go, go, go!”_ you scream. Your friends run towards the portal.

“Get them!” the Lieutenant orders his men. 

“Remember to capture any strange creature with more than one ass for me to do research! We had a deal!” Dr. Mephesto yells. Everything happened so quick, but the eight of you are soon enveloped in a bright white light.

* * *

“(Y/N), are you okay?” You open your eyes to see (BFF/N) standing over you, looking worried. You can’t help but think she looks like an angel with how the fire makes her hair glow.

Wait.

_Fire._

You jump up, looking around you. Pip, Craig, Tweek, Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Clyde all lay groaning on the burning forest floor, looking much older than ten years old, but still wearing their winter clothes. The portal’s gone, and when you examine yourself, you’re pleased to see that not only do you still have the backpack and necklace your grandparents gave you, but you’re no longer ten years old. One by one, everyone stands to their feet, looking disorientated. You get on yours with the help of (BFF/N).

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go look for a safe place to crash.” With a nod, you and your five friends, two best friends, and your crush begin to walk in a random direction, your minds all set on escaping the burning forest and surviving.

You’re really going to miss South Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for sticking with me this far! It means so much to me! Until the second part of this story begins, I'll see all of you later!


	16. A/N

Hey guys! Very long time, no see! I apologize about that. However, I come bearing news. I opened up a Discord server specifically for my fics, so feel free to join! We're cool, I swear. 

https://discord.gg/7HePKmV

See you there!

Also... Chapter sixteen, the start of the second part of this story, is in progress. No telling _when_ it'll be up, but I'm working on it. Be prepared for laughter, drama, nerve wracking situations, dispare, and well, you falling for someone. Ah, this will be fun to write, haha

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this week's chapter, leave a comment, kudo, and subscribe!
> 
> My discord channel: https://discord.gg/UP6MJP5


End file.
